Her power
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter is living his life as he wants, a good job, lot's of dates, having fun, then tragedy strikes. Harry feels like he has lost his reason for living, but thanks to one man and the power of a little angel Harry finally ends up with everything he wants. Warning: slash, child death, character death. Harry/Kingsley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the battle and after all the cheering, Harry, Ron and Hermione finished talking to Albus Dumbledore's portrait. As they came down from the spiral staircase, Harry turned to his friends.

'I know you need to go back to your family Ron, I just wanted to let you both know that I'm going to stay around here for a while. I want to go see Madame Pomfrey, get her to check a few things, but I know she's busy at the moment, dealing with the seriously injured people. So could you send my clothes up to my bed in Gryffindor tower Hermione?'

'I'll do that now, but about Madame Pomfrey, is that from what he did to you in the Forbidden Forest?' Hermione asked as she pulled all Harry's clothes out of her small beaded bag and banished them to Harry's bed.

'Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, just a little tender. I'll come see you both in a couple of days.'

'Okay, I do need to go down, see how they are and when their leaving. But can you believe it Harry, it's over. Voldemort, Bellatrix, there dead, along with almost all his death eaters.'

'I don't think it's really sunk in yet Ron, I'm just so tired. I probably won't believe it for a while yet. Anyway, go on, you're needed down there.'

Hermione hugged Harry, 'It is over now, we can all have normal lives for a change.'

'I know we can,' Harry let Hermione go, gave Ron and Hermione a small nod, then watched them leave. Harry slowly walked along the ruined corridors until he came to the hospital wing. The moment he stepped inside, he felt his heart stop for a minute. Every bed had someone in it. Madame Pomfrey with some other healers were tending to the injured. Harry saw Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott and a few other friends all lying in beds.

'Mr. Potter, did you need to see me?' Madame Pomfrey asked wearily.

'If you're too tired, it can wait, it's not that serious.'

'You're here now, I can rest later, but as you can see all beds are full, so come into my office,' she opened the door gesturing for Harry to go in, 'So what's the problem?'

'Well, he decided to drop me a few times, so my lower back is sore, also my left ankle, I fell on it pretty hard. But it's my shoulder that I'm more worried about.'

'Tell me what happened to your shoulder?'

'Um, well, he hit me with the killing curse again. I've got a cut on me, like my head,' Harry unbuttoned his shirt and moved it aside, 'It doesn't want to stop bleeding.'

'I can take care of that, but you will need potions for a few days though. Dark magic is not easy to heal. Sit down so I can see what else is wrong,' the moment Harry sat she ran her wand over him, 'You have a fracture in your ankle and just jarred your back, it's nothing serious, it just needs rest for a few days. I'll get you some potions,' she walked over to her cabinet, grabbed two bottles, than handed them to Harry. 'The purple one you will need every day for a week.'

Harry drank both potions, shuddering at the taste, 'Will it scar, like my head?'

'I'm afraid so, you can't heal dark magic fully Harry, it always leaves traces. You look like you could do with some rest, I would make you stay here if we have room, but as you see, we don't.'

'I'll go up to Gryffindor tower and rest there, but everyone here, are they going to be alright?'

'Yes, the most serious went to St Mungo's. Miss Patil is the most serious here and she will have some scars. Everyone else just needs potions, healing charms and rest.'

'Do you know how many died?'

'No, I'm sure Professor McGonagall is working on that. I know they are moving them to a classroom until they can be taken care of.'

'Okay, thanks and I'll come back tomorrow for the potion.'

'You did it though Harry, finished him off. I think after all the years he has been after you, you can finally put that part of your life behind you and to rest.'

'That's what I'm hoping Madame Pomfrey. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I will be here,' she watched as Harry left her office, he looked at all the beds again before leaving her hospital.

Harry walked down the corridors and stairs, then saw Professor McGonagall walking towards him. She was bloodied and bruised just like everyone else and her hair was hanging down and looking untidy, which is something you normally don't see on her.

'Professor, you look like you could do with some healing and rest as well.'

'Maybe a few things, but I'm a bit busy right now. So is that where you just came from, seeing Madame Pomfrey?'

'Yeah, just a couple of problems, she gave me some potions. I needed to tell you about Snape though.'

'I heard you say he was really Albus's spy and he loved your mother. You will have to explain all that.'

'From the moment Voldemort thought the prophecy meant me, Snape went back to Dumbledore and has been helping him protect me all these years. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him Professor, not like what I thought. He was dying, because he's hand was cursed. Um, if you keep it to yourself, there's a memory in Dumbledore's pensieve, I forgot to take it out. It explains everything, me, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort and what Hermione, Ron and I were doing. But I don't want the part about me told to anyone though, it's private.'

'I'll get to it tomorrow and I will keep it to myself, but do you know where Severus is now?'

'Dead, in the shrieking shake. We saw Voldemort tell Nagini to kill him, then he left. I knelt down next to him, he was still alive, but dying fast. He gave me the memory, so he's name should be cleared.'

'Okay, but I also heard you say horcruxes, I do know what they are Harry. So that is why he never died all those years ago and why he was able to come back?'

'Yes, he made seven. I'm sorry Professor, but can we talk tomorrow, I'm exhausted.'

'Of course, are you going to the Burrow with the Weasley's?'

'No, I'm just going up to Gryffindor tower for now, I'll work on where I'll live in a few days.'

'You'll probably have a few people staying up there with you. So I'll talk to you tomorrow Harry,' she stepped closer, 'I really can't believe it's over, you did it.'

'Like I said to Ron, I don't think I really believe it at the moment. It's probably just because I'm tired. But he really is dead, isn't he Professor, this isn't a dream?'

'No it's no dream Harry, he really is dead. Minister Shacklebolt and a couple of aurors have taken his body away. I'm not sure what they are going to do with it, but I suppose it doesn't concern us anymore.'

'No, hard to believe, anyway, night Professor.'

'Goodnight Harry,' Minerva McGonagall watched Harry walk away and she thought yes, he looked tired, but also like he wasn't sure what to do or where to go. She kept watching until Harry was out of sight, then went to her office.

Harry sat on his old bed in the Gryffindor dorm room and looked around. He remembered that Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and himself did have some good times in here and couldn't ask for better friends. But now, he wasn't sure how he felt about anything and just wanted to be alone. He hoped it was just tiredness why he felt so empty right now, so he thought he'd give himself a few days to let everything sink in and to rest.

He took his glasses off then stripped off his ripped and stained jumper and shirt, took his shoes and socks off, then his torn jeans, got into his bed and was asleep instantly.

The following day, Harry woke to bright sunlight and judging from where the sun was coming in, he realised he must have slept the remainder of yesterday, the full night and half that day. So he summoned a towel, grabbed his clothes Hermione had sent up before heading to the shower.

When Harry finished, he left Gryffindor tower and headed down into the school. As he looked around, he saw how much of the old castle was damaged and wondered if it would ever be repaired. He looked through the busted doors of the Great Hall and saw a lot of the older students still there, some family members of those students and also people that had joined in the fight. Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table when food instantly appeared in front of him. When Harry looked at what food was there, he smiled. Kreacher must know it's him or something for he sent up a lot of Harry's favourites along with juice, tea and coffee.

Harry drunk his tea first, feeling the warm liquid pass down his dry parched throat, then he started on the food. He was halfway through when a bunch of reporters came through the door and over to Harry. They kept shouting questions, taking photos and crowding around him.

'Leave me alone,' Harry yelled at them, but they ignored him. Harry tried to get up but they kept him surrounded, 'Bloody hell, I'm trying to eat, now get away from me.'

Neville pushed through the crowd, not caring if he knocked anyone over. 'He said leave him alone, so I'm telling you right now, get out and away from Harry before I have you all thrown out.'

'We need answers, Harry can give us them. The people have a right to know,' Skeeter said from the crowd.

Harry sneered as he finally pushed himself to his feet and before he knew what he was doing, he had his wand on her and she was flying backwards through the busted doors.

'You stay away from me you lying piece of shit or I might do worse next time. I think if I can kill Voldemort, I could probably do the same to you,' Harry shouted.

'That's it, everyone away from Harry right now,' the deep slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he walked over with a few aurors behind him, 'If you don't leave now, you will be arrested.'

The reporters slowly left, all mumbled about getting answers, but Harry noticed no one picked up Rita Skeeter and he couldn't help smiling because he realised all of them couldn't stand her either and probably hated the fact she made a name for herself by lying to everyone. He knew eventually he would need to speak to the reporters, but right now, he was just too tired and still on edge. He knew there were death eaters out there even if Voldemort was dead and they might just decide to come after him and right now, he didn't think he had enough energy to fight anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Thanks Kingsley, oh sorry, Minister, Neville, thanks mate. I didn't think I'd have to put up with them in here or so soon.'

'It's fine Harry, finish your breakfast,' Neville patted his shoulder, then walked away, still holding the Sword of Gryffindor.

'I know you've had to put up with them for a long time, especially Skeeter. But you should have restrained yourself there.'

'I know, but I felt like killing her. What are you doing back here Minister?'

'Harry, we're friends, so Kingsley okay,' he smiled and sat down opposite Harry, 'You don't need to worry that I'm going to do what Fudge and Scrimgeour did and try to use you. You know I wouldn't do that. If I want something, I will ask, but it will be up to you to turn me down or say yes.'

'I know you're not like them Kingsley, I trust you.'

'You can, but you are going to have a lot of attention now, more than before and the reporters are going to keep on you. So I wanted to know if I held a press conference, you would be there, but you don't need to talk, just be there. I will need you to fill me in on a few things before I do that though.'

'I know that needs to be done, just not looking forward to it. Okay, but I need to work on getting into Gringotts, as you can see, my clothes are a bit on the ragged side.'

'I noticed and I've spoken to the goblins, that's all taken care of. After so many of their own kind were killed by Voldemort and I explained that something was in one of the vaults that could stop him and it was originally stolen, they realised why you broke in. So even though they weren't happy with you, they do understand.'

'Thanks and I did need to get something from Bellatrix's vault, a horcrux was hidden in there, a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff.'

'He had something from one of the founders?'

'He had three founders items, the cup, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and a tiara, or diadem or Rowena Ravenclaw,' Harry saw one of the aurors looking stunned, 'You must be a Ravenclaw and heard about how it's been missing for centuries?' Harry asked the auror.

'Yes, all Ravenclaws have heard that story, but if you don't mind me asking Mr. Potter, where did he find it?'

'It's Harry, I hate anyone calling me Mr. Potter,' Harry sighed, 'He tricked the grey lady when he was a student, she's Rowena Ravenclaws daughter, Helena, she took her mother's diadem and hid it in Albania. Tom Riddle went there after leaving Hogwarts, found it, killed someone, turned it into a horcrux, then brought it back here and hid it in the room of requirement. That's what I turned up here to find. Sorry to say though, but it's pretty badly destroyed now.'

'Where are these items Harry?'

'Hermione has them, she's at the Burrow with the Weasley's.'

'I will need to see them, so I'll head there later. But I figured you'd be there as well.'

'No, I wanted to hang around, then I'm going to find my own place. After the last year, I like the idea of living on my own and doing what I want and I want to be alone for a while.'

'Okay, I get that. So tomorrow, can we sit down and go over everything?'

'Sure, I'll be here, if not, I'll let you know where I am.'

'Thanks, but one thing before I go. When he said you were dead, did he hit you with the killing curse again?'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, he did, which is not unexpected, he was always trying to kill me.'

'So you can survive the killing curse?'

Harry shrugged, 'Not really, but I can't explain either.'

'I'm going to need to say something, a lot of people have speculated about that because he said you were dead.'

'I know they will, but it's something I can't talk about Kingsley, I'm sorry. It's personal and it's nobody's business, so I'm keeping it that way.'

'Alright, I'll try and work around it. So apart from him using that curse, I can see a lot of cuts and bruises, he decided to take out his frustrations on you I take it?'

Harry gave a weary laugh, 'Yeah, you could say that, just more pain, he's done it before,' Harry shrugged again, 'What did you do with him anyway?'

'The unspeakables heard he was dead and heard about how he split his soul, so they asked if they could study him for a while. As soon as their done, they'll burn his body. I think everyone wants to make sure he hasn't done anything else to make sure he comes back again.'

'He didn't, just the horcruxes. He had some out there before he turned up to kill me when I was a kid, that's why his body did whatever it was he did. As long as he had one out there, he couldn't die, even if he's body was destroyed. So because of the protection my mother gave me then the moment he used the killing curse on me, it destroyed his body, but he's souls were out there so he didn't die.'

'Did Albus tell you all this Harry?'

'Yes and showed me a heap of memories, then we used to sit in his office and work out what he used and how many he made. I never knew it till then, but I destroyed one when I was twelve, in the chamber of secrets when I saved Ginny that time.'

'The diary, Albus told us about that. Lucius Malfoy slipped it to Ginny in Flourish and Blotts one day.'

'Yeah, the diary, Dumbledore destroyed the next one, a ring that belonged to Voldemorts grandfather, that's what cursed his hand. Snape saved it from killing him straight away, but told Dumbledore it would eventually kill him, gave him a year. So Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him at the right time. So that night on the astronomy tower when Dumbledore called to Snape, it was to tell him it was time. He had been helping Dumbledore for years and George's ear, that was an accident. He was aiming for the death eater who was trying to kill Remus.'

'I heard you say Snape loved your mother, is that why he pretended to be a death eater?'

'He actually was a real death eater for a while, but the moment Voldemort thought the prophecy meant me and he was going to kill my parents and me, Snape went to Dumbledore. He knew her from the time they were kids, fell in love with her, that never changed. He loved her right up till he died. So you can see why he used to treat me like shit, I look like my father. But it's also why he helped Dumbledore protect me, I have my mother's eyes.'

'Yes, it does make sense. None of could ever work out why he treated you worse than everyone else, we all just thought it was because you made his lord disappear. Anyway we need to go, so I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

'Okay, I'm heading out myself, need to go into Gringotts, then do some shopping.'

'You know what will happen the moment you're seen Harry, do you want me to get you an escort, to help you through the crowds?'

'No, I don't want to live like that and hopefully it will ease if they kept seeing me. It's just reporters I can't stand. Oh before you go to, Skeeter, she's an unregistered animagus, turns into a beetle, which is sitting on one of your aurors shoulders,' Harry flicked his wand at it and Skeeter was to her normal self, but crumpled on the floor beside the auror, then Harry bound her, 'That's how she gets all the information, but I'm warning you now Skeeter, if I see a beetle, it's going to get squished. This time, I let the Minister know. I will not put up with your bullshit anymore,' Harry stood up, 'See you tomorrow Kingsley,' Harry left the Great Hall to surprised looks.

'Take her into custody Maxwell, put her into one of the holding cells, we can deal with her later.'

'With pleasure Sir,' the auror smiled, then levitated the witch to her feet before leaving.

Harry stepped out into the grounds, looked around at all the damage, then apparated away. He walked slowly towards the Leaky Cauldron, took a deep breath before opening the door.

'It's Potter,' a woman called.

'Harry, Harry,' a man yelled out.

Everyone kept calling his name, then they started to yell out thank you before applauding him. At first Harry was surprised, then he gave everyone a nod and a smile before heading to the back. He tapped the bricks, then went through into Diagon Alley. He looked around at some of the damaged shops and hoped it wouldn't take long until there repaired. As he walked up the stairs, the goblins gave him the slightest nod, then opened the door. Harry went over, spoke to a goblin then went down to his vaults. He knew he didn't want to come in to Diagon Alley too often, so he decided to fill his rucksack with money before heading out. The moment he stepped outside Gringotts, people started applauding again, but also more reporters called out to him.

'Okay, a couple of questions, because I'm sure you can all see, I need to go shopping for some clothes,' Harry gave them a smile as everyone laughed.

'How do you feel now he's dead?'

'Relieved, happy that no one will suffer at his hands again and that no family will be torn apart by him.'

'Like he tore apart your family because he heard a prophecy about you, can you confirm if that's real?'

'It was real, I either had to die by his hand, or he die by mine. There was a lot more to it, but that's the main thing. So I fulfilled the prophecy, he died by my hand.'

'He said you were dead, did he use the killing curse again?'

'Yes, which everyone has guessed at. We were both knocked out for a while, actually from what Professor McGonagall said, I died for a while, went somewhere, spoke to Dumbledore before I woke up. But that's it, I really want to get rid of these clothes,' Harry smiled at everyone then walked back through the Leaky Cauldron to more applause.

Harry went down to muggle London, got enough clothes to last him a while, got some shoes as well. Then he found a deserted lane and apparated to Hogsmeade. He walked slowly to the Hogshead, then stepped inside the small dark pub.

'Hi Aberforth,' Harry said as he walked over to the bar.

'Harry, thought you'd still be resting.'

'I am, but I needed clothes. I was hoping to get a room from you for a while, until I get my own place.'

'Sure, if you want, but my rooms not as nice as the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks.'

'I just need a bed Ab and I trust you. You helped Neville and everyone, then helped us when we almost got caught.'

'I did what I could Harry,' the old barman turned and grabbed a key, 'Here you go, make yourself at home. But if anyone finds out your here, my pub might start getting crowded.'

'Is that good thing or bad thing?'

Aberforth laughed, 'A bit of both I think.'

'I get you there, I'll go settle in, then let Professor McGonagall I've left Hogwarts. I have to let Kingsley know as well.'

'Well, the tunnel is still open Harry, I was going to seal it, haven't got around to it yet.'

'Great, that'll make it easier, because I need a potion for the next week, thanks Ab,' Harry walked up the stairs and found his room. He changed out of his old ripped clothes, put some new stuff on, then put the rest away before headed into Aberforth's living room, climbed up onto the mantle, gave Arianna a smile, then opened her portrait and made his way along the tunnel and came out in the room of requirement and it still looked like it did when Neville brought him through. He went through the door and found himself on the fourth floor.

Harry found Professor McGonagall, told her he was at the Hogshead and could she let Kingsley know where he was staying, then he went to the hospital wing, had his potion before he left again, then went back to the Hogshead, but ended up sitting down in a dark corner of the pub, having a small drink and relaxing for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Over the next couple of hours, Harry watched some of the people that had been sitting in the Hogshead leave, then within minutes more people would come in, staring at him, but they all gave him a smile.

Harry ended up having three drinks before heading upstairs to his room. He was lying down on his bed, enjoying the quiet and the fact that he didn't need to do anything or hide anymore. So much had happened over the last seven years, all to do with Voldemort, but now it was all over, so he wondered what he was going to do with his life now. But he realised that he had the time now to think about all that. One thing he did know was that he wasn't the same as he was before. Maybe letting himself die and to actually die is why he knew he was different. So even though he liked Ginny a lot, he wasn't sure about a future with her and he also knew she liked him a lot and had for a long time, so maybe telling her straight away will give her the chance to move on with her life, a life without him in it. He knew it might make it a bit awkward when he went to the Burrow, but he wanted to see Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, so he hoped it wasn't going to be that bad.

As he was staring at the ceiling, he thought about the Dursleys and wondered if Dedilus and Hestia had brought them home and wondered if he should check. But something occurred to Harry about his time with the Dursleys. He used to love looking at cars and wondered if he should see about getting one. He knew he could apparate or floo anywhere, but the thought of driving excited him and nothing had excited him in a long time. He knew he got enough money out of Gringotts to buy a car, but Harry wanted one of those flash fancy cars he used to see driving on the freeways, so he knew he was going to need another trip to Gringotts. But for now, he could at least find out how much the cars were that interested him. He'd do that first thing tomorrow, but for now, he thought he should let Ron and Hermione know where he was. So he grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and wrote them a note, telling them he'd see them in a couple of days. Harry hoped he would be driving there and knew Mr. Weasley would love it.

After a while, Harry headed back downstairs and out of the dark pub and made his way up to the Three Broomsticks to get something to eat. The moment he stepped in, all eyes turned to him, but Harry just sat down in a booth, the waitress came over a minute later, took his order before Madame Rosetta walked over.

'Well, well, Harry Potter, you did it Harry and all of us are proud of you.'

'Thanks Rosetta, but I didn't do it alone you know, had a lot of help,' Harry gave her a smile.

'That's true, but it was you that actually killed you know who.'

'Okay, I'll give you that. So do you expect your pub to be a lot fuller from now on?'

'I hope so Harry, so for now though, whatever you want is on the house, no arguments,' she patted Harry's shoulder then walked back to her bar.

The waitress brought Harry over his drink and dinner, gave him a smile then walked away.

Harry noticed he did get stared at, but not all the time and no one came over to him, so he had a quiet dinner, a couple of drinks before heading up to the bar.

'The meal was great Rosetta, so you'll be seeing me a lot in here. When I get my own place, I still need to learn to cook. So it's eating out for a while.'

'You're always welcome Harry, go rest for a while, like the rest of us are doing.'

'Planning on it,' Harry smiled, then left the Three Broomsticks before walking slowly back down to the Hogshead, 'Hey Ab, do you own an owl, I need to send a letter to Ron and Hermione.'

'Never had any use for them Harry, but you could always go back to Hogwarts and use one of theirs.'

'Good idea, I might do that now before I turn in, thanks.' Harry headed up to his room, grabbed his letter then went back through the tunnel and into Hogwarts. He never bothered going anywhere except the owlery and thought when he did get his own place, he would get a new owl. Harry attached the letter to a large tawny owl, watched it fly off before he went back to the Hogshead and to his room. He undressed, got into bed and feel straight to sleep, never waking till morning.

That morning, Pig flew in with a letter but stayed on his bed waiting for a reply. So Harry quickly read the letter, then wrote on the bottom of it before giving it back to the small owl. Fred's funeral was today, so Harry showered, changed into his good clothes he remembered to buy, then headed downstairs and saw Aberforth also dressed in nice robes.

'Are you going to Fred's funeral Ab?'

'Yeah, I liked those two boys, they made me laugh, especially what they used to do to the bad tempered Filch.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, they certainly had him hopping.'

'Let me close up the pub and we can go together.'

Harry waited until Aberforth sealed his pub, then they apparated to Ottery St Catchpole. They walked quietly beside each other until they got to the cemetery where there were already a lot of people standing around. All of Fred and George's friends, Professors from Hogwarts, even Filch was there. Aberforth and Harry gave each other a small smile because they realised that even though Filch kept putting Fred and George in detentions, he liked the twins as well.

They watched the Weasley's walking down, Ron with his arm around Hermione who both gave him a small nod, then Harry stood with them, Hermione in the centre and both Harry and Ron were holding her hand and never let go through the whole service. When it finished, Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, letting her cry over him before he hugged the rest of the Weasley. Then Kingsley walked over to join him.

'Can we sit down and talk now Harry, I need to get this done?'

'Sure, we'll go back to my room,' Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, 'I'll come to the Burrow tomorrow,' Harry hugged Hermione, then whispered in her ear, 'I know Ron is trying to be strong, but he's going to need you.'

'I know,' Hermione kissed his cheek, then Harry hugged Ron before he watched them walk away with the rest of the Weasley's.

'Okay let's go and get this statement worked out, so I can start working on getting his people out of the ministry.'

'I'll go unseal the pub, see you there,' Aberforth nodded, then apparated away.

Harry, Kingsley and two aurors automatically turned on the spot, leaving Ottery St catchpole and arriving in Hogsmeade, then they walked into the pub and straight up to Harry's room. Harry conjured some chairs, so the three men could sit, while Harry sat on his bed.

It took about half an hour for Harry to answer Kingsley's questions. Some he and the aurors looked shocked, others very surprised, but Harry told them everything apart from the fact that he had been a horcrux.

'That's done, so I'll get this in the Daily Prophet straight away. But I was hoping you might be able to do me a favour in a couple of days.'

'If I can Kingsley, you know that.'

'Well, as you know there are still some of Voldemorts people in the ministry. Some weren't his but I would love to get rid of, like Dolores Umbridge. Because she was released, she can't be tried again. So I thought I could make her leave because if I tried to fire her, she would cause a lot of problems.'

'Shouldn't be too hard, make sure her boss is a muggleborn, she'll be out of there so fast her cats will end up hairless.'

Kingsley and the aurors laughed, 'You know her well, but I had a better idea, you. What if I gave you a job, temporarily or full time if you want, have her work for you, what do you say?'

Harry's smile got bigger, 'I like the way your mind works Kingsley, I'm in. I owe that bitch for the things she did to me but also what she did to all those young kids at Hogwarts.'

'Okay, what I'm going to do is make you one of my assistants, but you will be my advisor and run that office, with her as basically a secretary, under the other two. Let me explain, there are three assistants to the Minister, I didn't think I'd need three, but I found out three really is needed. So you'll be boss of the other two and you bring me anything I need to know. Each secretary will report to their boss, then they report to you, Umbridge is going to be yours. But we're going to a bit further, she will not be allowed to wear pink, you can name any colour robes for that office. Her bow goes, no cats or personal items there, they can have one picture of a person, like a husband, wife or their children. We're going to make it as hard as we can for her and if she leaves, I've already made sure she can't get another job in the ministry. But she's stubborn, so it might not happen straight away, it's going to be up to you to make her as upset and work as hard as you can. Do you think you can handle that?'

Harry started laughing, 'Oh I've got some great ideas Kingsley, this is going to be great. I like the idea of working for you, not sure how long I want to do it as I always wanted to be an auror. But then again, after everything that's happened to me at Hogwarts, I'm not going to go back when it opens, so I won't have my N.E.W.T.s. This will either give me a chance to work out what I want to do or I might find I like working for you.'

'Great, thanks Harry, now if you come in on Friday, we'll sit down and I'll take you through how the Minister's advisor works. Then we can throw some ideas around for the secretary, order the right coloured robes, that sort of thing.'

'I'll be there Kingsley and I can't wait to tell Ron and see his face when he hears this.' Harry laughed again, 'But I wanted to ask you about my so called relatives. Hestia and Dedilus did take them away for their safety, do you know if they have been brought back or even notified that it's safe now.'

'I'll contact Hestia, let her know. I'm sure they have heard his dead, but I haven't had time to contact them. So I'll do that the moment I get back to my office. Are you planning on seeing them, after the way they treated you, I didn't think you would want to.'

'I might not like them, but I want to make sure their alright. Dudley and I sort of talked before they left, so I might just be there when Hestia brings them back, can you let me know when that is?'

'I'll send you an owl, but now we should go so I can get your offices ready for you,' Kingsley and the two aurors stood up, they shook Harry's hand, 'See you on Friday.'

'Yes you will, thanks Kingsley,' Harry watched as they left, then headed out to have a look at cars and to also get some more money out of Gringotts then have the lot changed to muggle money and hoped he would have a car within a day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry went and found a car, and it was exactly what he wanted. Then he was told once he paid for it he could pick it up the next day. He wasn't worried about driving, he could just use magic until he got the hang of it all. So he paid for the car, the salesman was surprised that Harry handed over the full amount in cash, but worked out the purchase, shook Harry's hand before he left.

Harry went to have lunch while he was in muggle London, bought a few more clothes before heading out to look for a house. At first Harry was going to get a flat, but he wanted private driveway for his car. So he went around the different real estates and found one that looked nice, but was also back from the road, very secluded and surrounded by trees. As he walked around the house, he fell in love with it. It was a muggle house with electricity, but he was going to only leave the power connected to a second living room. That way he can have a television, DVD player and stereo, but the rest of the house he was going to get rid of the power in there. Harry worked out to pay for it, told the paperwork would take a couple of weeks to go through, then he headed to Hogwarts, got his potion, then back to the Hogshead and saw an owl sitting in his room waiting for him.

Harry took the letter, Kingsley was letting him know that Hestia and Dedilus would be arriving after lunch the next day with his relatives. Harry thought it was perfect, he could pick up his car, go too Little Whinging, make sure the Dursleys were okay, then head to the Burrow.

After dinner and a few drinks that night, Harry sat in the Hogshead and noticed the small dark pub was getting a lot more people there. Aberforth told him most were hoping for a glimpse of Harry, so he gave everyone a smile before heading up to bed.

The following morning, Harry woke early because he was excited about getting his car. So he dressed, headed out to a cafe, got some breakfast before picking up his car which was waiting in the yard right in front when he walked up. After finishing the paperwork, they gave Harry the keys. Harry smiled, sat in the car, started the engine, then made sure no one was looking, pulled out his wand and used magic to drive away.

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he drove along the freeway heading too Little Whinging. He made sure to pull up sharply in his red sports car, making the three Dursleys turn to see who had pulled up out the front of their house.

'Hestia, Dedilus,' Harry said cheerfully shacking both their hands, 'It's good to see you're both safe.'

'Harry Potter, what a pleasure,' Dedilus said excitedly.

'You did it Harry, we're all very proud of you. But I bet you've been given a new name now, so let's hear it,' Hestia asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but could see the three Dursleys watching, 'The saviour, can you believe that, first the boy who lived, then the chosen one, now I'm the blasted saviour. I kept telling everyone I'm Harry, just Harry,' Harry shrugged.

'You deserve all the praise Harry, but what's with the muggle car?'

'Just something I always wanted. I just picked it up, looks good doesn't it, I also just bought a new house, just waiting for the paperwork to go through, so I'm staying with Aberforth for now.'

'I would have thought you would be at the Burrow with the Weasley's.'

'They wanted me to, but I like having my own space.'

'Um Harry,' Dudley stepped forward, 'they told us you killed that Voldy bloke, is that true?'

'Sure is Dud, a few days ago at Hogwarts. There was this huge fight, hundreds on his side and hundreds on mine. But he's finally gone, so at least my parents can rest in peace now,' Harry pulled out a photo, 'Have a look at this, that's my parents Dud.'

'Wow, you look like your dad, but they move.'

'All our pictures move in the wizarding world Dud, even talk to you. You remember Dumbledore don't you, he was my headmaster, but also my mentor. Well he died, but he has a portrait in his old office at Hogwarts, I talk to him quite a bit.'

'Sounds a bit strange, but I suppose to you it doesn't. I can see a lot of bruises and cuts over you, did that happen in the fighting?'

'Yeah, well some, Voldemort decided to torture me for a while, then tried to kill me again. I think that was about the fifth time he tried. But some of the burns and cuts from when I escaped on the back of a dragon.' Harry knew he was making it all sound really cool and important, but he couldn't help it, he wanted the Dursleys to see him for who he really was, then he turned to face his aunt and uncle, 'Hey Petunia, I found out who you were talking about when you overheard him talking to mum about Azkaban, Snape, one of my professors. The small black haired boy that mum got to know and made the tree branch fall on you. Well he ended up helping me for years because he still love my mother, shows how good a person she was, not like the evil bitch of a sister. Anyway, I need to get to the Burrow and show Ron my new car, good to see you Dud.'

Dudley shook Harry's hand, 'It's good to see you're okay Harry.'

'Hestia, Dedilus, I expect I'll see you around,' Harry shook their hands again, pulled his wand, twirling it between his hands making sure the Dursleys saw it, then got into his car, taking off really fast, screeching the wheels as he did, making Harry laugh loudly. He turned on the radio, making sure it was up and drove all the way to Ottery St Catchpole. By the time he got there, he was driving mostly himself. So as he came towards the house, he honked the horn a few times letting the Weasley's know someone was here. Harry made the car spin around before he stopped it and got out to surprised looks.

'Hi, so what do you think of my car Ron?'

'Well, apart from the few I've seen, it looks good. But why do you want a car?'

'Just something I've always wanted to own. So I decided since I can afford it, I'd buy a sports one. But I also bought a house, can't move in for two weeks though.'

'Then why aren't you staying here Harry?' Molly said looking sternly at him.

'You know I love you Mrs. Weasley and I love this place, but I like having my own space and doing whatever I want to do. But I promise to visit a lot,' Harry gave her a cheeky grin.

'Oh, alright, but make sure you do visit a lot. Now it's lunch time, so come in.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then walked into the house with everyone, 'I have some news as well.'

'It must be good news Harry, you're smiling.'

'It is, Kingsley needed to get a release ready, after I told him everything, he asked me a favour to help him get rid of Umbridge from the ministry.'

'Can't he just fire her,' Ron scowled.

'No, because she'd cause too much trouble, so he came up with an idea. I'm going to be he's advisor and head assistant, having two others working for me, then three secretaries. Umbridge is going to be mine and am I going to give her heaps. She can't wear pink, I haven't decided what colour I'm going to stick her in yet. Then she can't have her cats around her and I'll make sure she works very long hours and have her going all over the place, just to bring her back before she does whatever I asked her to do. It's going to be so much fun.'

'So you're basically the one that Kingsley talks to in regards anything?' Percy asked.

'Yep, everyone will report to my department, I'll decide who and what the Minister sees. Kingsley did say if I didn't want to keep the job after Umbridge left, I could leave, but I'm going to decide once I start.'

'That's a lot of responsibility for someone so young Harry,' Arthur said looking concerned.

'I know I'm young in age, but I feel older than you Mr. Weasley, plus I can't do any worse than who was there before. If we had decent people in the ministry, we might not have lost so many people, all Fudge had to do was listen to me and Dumbledore, that could have saved lives, Scrimgeour, blimey, he just wanted to use me.'

'That's true Harry and at least we know you and Kingsley are honest. But how's it been at the Hogshead?'

'Great, I sit in the pub most nights, have a few drinks. A lot of people come in just to stare at me, but they leave me alone. I usually go up to the Three Brooms sticks to eat dinner though, then back to the pub. It's only for another two weeks, then I'll have my house. I might get Kreacher to move into the house with me, at least I'll eat properly.'

Everyone kept asking Harry questions about his house, the car and his job. But Mr. Weasley wanted to look at the car more, so after lunch, Harry took him out, gave him a drive around the properly, then showed him how everything worked. Harry laughed at Mr. Weasley excitement as he touched and turned everything on or off.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, then at each other and couldn't believe how happy Harry. They thought he'd be brooding or really down, but the way Harry is acting, is like nothing they were expecting. Hermione saw Ginny staring at Harry, but also noticed that Harry never paid her any attention and wonder what Harry was going to do about her.

When it was getting late, Harry said goodbye to everyone then got into his car. Ginny walked over so he opened the window.

'Did you want something Ginny?'

'Well, I was wondering if you've thought about us, if we're going to get back together?' she asked nervously.

'I have thought about it Ginny and sorry to tell you, but we're not. I do like you, but that's all it is for me. So I've been meaning to tell you, but had a lot on my mind lately.'

'Oh, because Hermione thought you would want to. She said you sometimes watched my name on the map.'

'I did, I wanted to make sure you were okay. But after that night, dying and everything, I realised I'm not the same anymore. All I want is to be alone, maybe have some fun for a while, but I'm not interested in getting serious with anyone.'

'Couldn't we just see each other occasionally Harry, you might find you like me more.'

'No, I might date, see a lot of people, but that's it, sorry about this, I never wanted to hurt you. But I think you should find someone else, okay, because I really don't think you're the type of girl that would want to go out with someone if they were dating others as well, anyway, now I have to go,' Harry gave her a small smile, started the car, waited until Ginny moved, then spun the car before leaving the Burrow with dust flying everywhere. Harry found a small muggle road not far from the Hogshead, he locked his car, but also put some charms around it to stop anyone going near it before heading up to his room.

Everyone back at the Burrow were talking about Harry and the way he was acting. None of them had ever seen Harry like that before and wondered if it was real or maybe the stress of everything had finally got to him.

'I can understand why he wants to live in his own home. He's never had one before and Harry has always been very independent. But I've never seen Harry like that before, do you think he's really okay, or that the stress of everything has finally gotten to him?' Hermione asked looking concerned.

'Don't know Hermione, let's give him some time, see how he is then,' Ron said but noticed Ginny looked upset and wondered what Harry said to her. He knew Ginny wanted to get back together with Harry, but it looks like Harry didn't want the same thing. So maybe giving Harry some time is just what she needed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next few days, Harry kept going through the tunnel to get his potion. On the last day Madame Pomfrey wanted to give him another check-up, but she had a bed this time, so conjured some curtains so Harry would have some privacy. She moved her wand all over Harry, before finally putting it away.

'It's all good now Harry, the normal cuts are healed, the one from the killing curse is just like you're head now, you've healed nicely.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey, you're potions might not taste very nice, but they work great.'

'You would know Harry, with the amount of times you've been my patient. So if you get injured and don't want to go see a healer at St Mungo's, you can come back to see me, but I'm hoping now everything's over, you won't need to do that. Unless you come back and do you last year and have another quidditch injury.'

'I won't be back, I think I've learned everything I need and I start my job tomorrow, then another week and I'll move into my first home, so my life is finally looking normal.'

'I'm happy for you, I'll let you go so I can get back to my other patients, but if you do see me again, it's Poppy from now on.' she gave Harry a smile.

Harry chuckled, 'Thanks Poppy,' he smiled then left the hospital wing, but decided to see Professor McGonagall before he left. He found her in the Great Hall at the staff table, so he walked over to her, 'Hello Professor.'

'Harry, were you here to see Madame Pomfrey?'

'Yep, just had my last potion, but I wanted to let you know that when this place is open again, I won't be coming back as a student. Poppy asked me, but Kingsley offered me a job, I start tomorrow. I bought a house as well, so move in there in a week.'

'All the students that couldn't come are welcome back. But I must say Harry, it will seem strange without you here.'

'You mean strange I won't be out getting into trouble, don't you Professor,' Harry chuckled which made Minerva McGonagall laugh.

'That's one thing Harry, but I think I will actually miss seeing you around these halls.'

Harry smiled, 'Thanks Professor, I'll miss you too. But if you can, I'd like you to do me a favour. Smile more, the few times I did see you smile, showed how much of a caring person you were and you have a very nice smile, you should do it more often. I think after Voldemort, we should all smile more.'

'Thank you, but if I smiled at my students, they would stop being afraid of me,' she laughed.

Harry laughed loudly, 'True, but sometimes a smile will get more out of those students, because I would have felt more comfortable coming to you if I had a problem. Anyway, I'll let Aberforth know he can seal the tunnel now.'

'Yes, we need that sealed, to many people know it's there now. But I know you and your friends did use some of the other tunnels, they are all sealed as well.'

'I mainly used the one behind the one eyed witch, that was thanks to Fred and George.'

'They gave you your father's map of Hogwarts,' she smirked up at Harry, 'I knew that map existed, but I never knew who had it. I was suspicious of the Weasley boys for a while.'

'No one can get anything past you Professor. When Sirius told me how him and dad invented that map, it made me feel closer to them. Apart from the cloak, I don't have anything of my parents. I know I can get a couple of things of Sirius's from Grimmauld Place, I'll do that another time. Do you think that place will be needed for the Order anymore?'

'I can't see why it would now Voldemort is dead, so what do you intend to do with it?'

'I might see if the aurors could use it for something. I don't want it and I know Sirius hated living there. They might find a good use for it, a safe house maybe.'

'Yes, I'm sure there will be a few death eaters that might want to give evidence if they can be guaranteed protection. But I'll let you go Harry, start that new safe life you've wanted for so long.'

'Yeah, I do, but hopefully, I will see you again...Minerva,' Harry gave her a cheeky smile, then left the Great Hall, headed back to the seventh floor, through the tunnel and down into the pub, 'I won't need to use it anymore Ab, so Minerva said it will be good to seal it.'

'I'll do that later Harry, but you've got a visitor, she's sitting over in the back booth,' Aberforth gestured towards the back.

'Thanks,' Harry walked over and sat down, 'Hi, what are you doing here Ginny?'

'I wanted to talk to you, do you think we could go to your room, it's more private?'

Harry stared at her for a minute, 'Sure, if you want to, come on.'

Harry led the way upstairs, opened the door, let Ginny walk in then walked in behind her before closing the door.

'Do you parents know you're here Ginny?'

'No, so please don't tell me. I know I'm an adult now, but you know what their like. They treat all us like kids, even Bill and Charlie still get treated like that.'

'Yeah, I know, that's one of the reasons I didn't want to stay there. If your mother tried to do that to me, I might have ended up angry with her and I didn't want to do that. So tell me what you want,' Harry sat on the end of his bed and gestured for Ginny to take the chair, but she sat next to him.

'You said you might date or go out with lots of people, well, I would still like to see you Harry, even if's occasionally.'

'You don't strike me as the type that would be that casual in dating and that's all I'm after at the moment.'

'Then you might not know me as much as you thought you did. After the last few years, I think we all need to just have some fun for a while, not take anything to serious.'

'That's what I think, but you said when we were dating that you hoped we would end up together, after the war.'

'I did hope that and maybe in a few years, we still might, we might not. But I was serious, I think everyone should just relax for a while. I know it's safe now, but after losing Fred, I don't want to take life for granted anymore.'

'I get that, so if you're serious and don't try to push me into a proper relationship, then sure, we could see each other. But Ginny, one thing about what I want when I see girls, we're adults, so I expect an adult relationship even if it's still casual, if you get my meaning.'

'I do and I've thought about that myself. So much has happened that I want to experience everything that life has to offer, including sex. I will tell you that I always hoped you would be my first. You seem to have this gentleness about you so I know you would be gentle if we made love.'

Harry stared at Ginny for a few minutes, wondering if she was willing to do this in the hope of a proper relationship with him.

'Okay, I suppose we can see each other, still casually and I hope you're not thinking this will change things, that I will want a permanent relationship with you?'

'No, I'm not expecting that, I like you Harry and I want to start living my life. Then think of this, I will be going back to Hogwarts when it's open, I can't see you doing that, especially if you're going to be working for Kingsley.' Ginny moved closer to Harry, then kissed him, 'So, do you want to Harry?'

'You mean now.'

'Yes, we are both here, alone, sitting on your bed.'

'Look, I'm tempted, but the life I want is to go out, enjoy myself with whoever I'm with, then maybe sex will happen after that. So how about this, I take you out to dinner tonight, if we feel like we want more, we can come back here for a while. I'm sure your parents would let me take you out to dinner, won't they?'

'I think they will, they know we were together and that I've liked you for a long time. So if you're sure, I'll go tell mum and dad you're taking me out and I'll be home late.'

'Okay, just don't tell them when Ron's around, you know he'll say something.'

Ginny giggled, 'I know, don't worry. Will you pick me up at the Burrow?'

'Yeah, about six in my car, so listen for it to pull up.'

'Okay, I'll be waiting,' Ginny gave Harry a smile, then left the room.

Harry stared at the door for a minute, then got up and thought he'd have lunch. So he headed down to the Three Broomsticks for a while and again, he got stared at, but not too bad. Harry did notice a few girls looking at him, so he gave them a smile while he ate. Then after paying, he went back to the Hogshead for a while.

Later that day, Harry showered, got changed into some nice clothes, then headed down stairs.

'You look dressed up Harry, going somewhere special?' Aberforth asked.

'Got a date, so I'm taking her out to dinner, we might end up back here later though.'

'You know the way Harry.'

Harry nodded, left the pub and walked around to his car. He took the charms off, got in and headed for the Burrow. He honked the horn a few times as he pulled up, got out and went inside to suspicious looks from Ron, Charlie and Percy.

'Hi, so is Ginny ready?'

'I think she's just finishing now, but I'm sure she heard your car Harry. So where are you taking my daughter?' Arthur asked.

'There's this really nice restaurant in muggle London I've been too, very quiet, so we're heading there, then I thought I might show Ginny some muggle things while where there, maybe even a movie.'

'Sounds like a nice night you've got planned.'

'Still working as I go, so Hermione, have you thought about finding your parents?'

'I have to go see the muggle relations office tomorrow, once I explain to them about my parents, then they have to get it approved to either do some inquires themselves or to allow me to go find them myself. All international port keys are restricted unless it's absolutely necessary.'

'Well, if I can help, let me know. I'll be there tomorrow getting my office organised and giving Umbridge heaps,' Harry laughed, then spotted Ginny walk down the stairs and gave her a whistle, 'You look nice Ginny.'

'Thanks,' Ginny smiled as she walked over to Harry.

'Very dressed up just for dinner Ginny,' Ron said looking suspiciously at his sister.

'Well, how often do I get taken out to dinner by a nice looking bloke?'

'Good point Ginny dear, so have a good time, but please be careful in that muggle car.'

'I've gotten good at driving Mrs. Weasley, Ginny will be safe.'

'Bye everyone,' Ginny smiled then followed Harry outside, he opened the door for her with all her family watching, then he got in next to her. Harry spun the car around really fast again, then took off, 'So where are we going Harry?'

'I know this really nice restaurant, we'll eat there, then decide what we might want to do after, how's that sound?'

'Sounds like a nice night,' Ginny smiled, but felt a little scared at how fast Harry was driving, 'Do you have to drive so fast?'

'It's fun Ginny, so sit back and enjoy the ride,' Harry laughed, then turned the radio on and enjoyed the music while they drove.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After an enjoyable dinner, Harry and Ginny walked around muggle London. Harry even let Ginny put her arm through his. After a while, he noticed Ginny giving him certain looks, so they got into the car again and headed back to Hogsmeade. Harry locked and sealed the car then walked inside the Hogshead with Ginny and straight up to his room.

Harry could see Ginny was nervous, 'If you don't want to do this Ginny, I get it, I can just take you home?'

'No, I want us to make love. I haven't stopped thinking about it all day.'

'I have to say I've thought about it as well,' Harry stepped closer to Ginny, then kissed her tenderly, but Ginny started kissing him like she used to, putting her whole self into it. So they stood there snogging, but Harry's hands pulled down the zipper of Ginny's dress, then slipped the thin straps of her shoulders. He felt Ginny move her arms and the dress fell down. Harry leaned back and looked at Ginny standing there in just a little bra and nicker set. So he pulled his shoes and socks off, took his shirt off, then his pants, then let Ginny look, but he could see her blushing as she looked at his naked body. Harry turned her around and undid her bra and slowly lowered it off her arms, then threw it over onto the chair. Ginny put her dress onto the chair, kicked her shoes off, then looked at Harry. He slowly moved his hands to her knickers and slid them down, letting her step out of them before he threw them onto the chair, then led her over and got into the bed where they started kissing again.

'Harry,' Ginny said panting heavily as she stared into his eyes.

'It's okay Ginny, let yourself enjoy what your feeling, but you can touch me you know,' Harry smiled, then went back to kissing and touching Ginny all over then his hands were down between her legs making groan as she kept calling his name over and over as she had her first climax, then Harry moved over her, 'You're sure you want to keep going?'

'Yes, please Harry,' she panted.

Harry slowly and very gently slipped inside her, felt her stiffen, then relax as she got used to the intrusion, then they started to move together, feeling each other, listening to each other's groans of pleasure getting louder and their breathing getting heavy until they both finished. Harry moved off of Ginny, lay down next to her, keeping his arm around her.

'You know I'll have to get you home soon.'

'I know, I want to stay a bit longer, but that was beautiful Harry and you were very gentle.'

'As long as you enjoyed it and it didn't hurt too much.'

'No, it was okay, but I hope we can do this again.'

'We'll see, I start work tomorrow and I need to get up early, so I think we should go, but I can apparate you home this time.'

'Okay,' Ginny smiled, then watched as Harry got out of bed, brought her clothes over to her, then got himself dressed while Ginny dressed.

They went downstairs, Harry put his arm around Ginny, then turned on the spot. They arrived a few seconds later outside the Burrow.

'I think someone waited up for you,' Harry looked at all the lights on in the house.

'Probably dad and Ron,' Ginny looked up at Harry, then kissed him, 'Let me know when we can go out again, I had a good time.'

'I'm getting an owl, so I'll let you know, night Ginny.'

'Night Harry,' she kissed him again, then watched as he disapparated away, 'I will get you to see we belong together and I'm willing to try anything to do that,' she smiled then walked into the house and saw her father, Ron, Charlie and Percy sitting there, 'I thought you'd all be in bed.'

'Just wanted to make sure you got home okay. So you apparated, Harry never drove this time?' Arthur asked as he stared at his daughter.

'We spent a lot of time walking around London and since he had to get up for work, it was quicker, which I'm glad about, Harry drives to fast. But I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night,' she smiled, kissed her father then headed upstairs.

'Dad, Ginny's hair was not as neat as it was when she left,' Charlie said.

'I noticed, but she is an adult now, so there's not much we can do about it. Let's just head to bed, we all confirmed our suspicions and knowing Ginny, this was all her idea. She will do whatever she can to get Harry back properly. We all know she's like him for a long time.'

'We know, but you don't think she would go too far do you dad?' Charlie asked.

'Meaning what Charlie?'

'Like falling pregnant dad,' Ron said looking worried, 'One thing she knows about Harry is that he has always wanted his own family, imagine what he would do if she was having his baby.'

'I hope your wrong boys, she should have a life before getting tied down with children. Let's just hope she doesn't go that far, I'll see you in the morning,' Arthur sighed then walked up the stairs to his bedroom with the thought of his only daughter deliberately falling pregnant to Harry so they could be together.

'If she did do that Ron, what do you think Harry would do, you know him better than us?' Charlie asked.

'If the way he's acting is real, then I don't think it will change his mind, but if it's stress from what he's been through, then he would end up marrying Ginny before the baby was born. I know he cares about her and watched her name on the map.'

'So you really think everything has just been too much for him and that's why he's acting like this?' Percy asked.

'I think it is everything Perc, think about what Harry's life has been like. From the time he was eleven, Voldemort has been after him, trying to kill him and that never stopped until Harry killed him. But Voldemort killed his parents, Sirius died, Dumbledore, even Dobby and Hedwig. I think Harry is not letting himself get close to anyone anymore because he's afraid to lose someone else, so he's detached himself from becoming too emotionally involved with anyone. Then add the fact that he broke up with Ginny to keep her safe, but she almost got killed by Bellatrix, that spell just missed her, Harry saw that. He would have been frightened when that happened. I know Harry never shows his fear, he hides it well. But Hermione and I have seen a look he will get when he's scared. When we came out of the room of requirement and Ginny was gone, he had that look. So almost seeing her die has scared him further away from getting close. Hermione said it to me earlier, if Harry was to lose anyone else, he would completely go over the edge, have full breakdown.'

'None of us want to see Harry go through anything else, but we also don't want Ginny to get hurt if she does get pregnant and he still doesn't want her back. But you made sense Ron, he has lost everyone he's been close to, apart from you and Hermione. But you two, it's different, you're a couple so he sees you as looking after each other, it's not his job. You said he blamed himself for Sirius dying, when he should blame Dumbledore for keeping the prophecy from him, then he wouldn't have been tricked to go there.'

'I think he did for a while, but Dumbledore took the place of everyone. A parent, a mentor, a friend, someone he could go to with any problem and that would keep things to himself. Because of the things written about Harry for years, he never tells anyone anything anymore, keeps a lot to himself, he doesn't want his life out there for everyone to read. Anyway, I'm buggered, let's hope Ginny stays sensible and just gives Harry time, night,' Ron yawned then walked up stairs, followed by his two brothers.

Harry woke early on Monday morning and after going over some things with Kingsley on Friday, Harry knew he would end up liking this job. He showered then dressed before leaving the pub. He got to the ministry and everyone in the place went silent and stared at him, Harry noticed that some looked suspicious and weren't happy at all, where most gave him a smile. Harry just smiled but kept walking and made his way to the minister's office.

'Mr. Potter, the Minister said for you to go straight in,' the young woman behind the desk smiled.

'Thanks,' Harry gave her a smile then opened the other door, 'Minister,' Harry gave a little head bow before shutting the door.

'You might have to call me Minister here Harry, but cut out the bow or I'll start calling you saviour.'

Harry laughed, 'Okay, so what are we doing?'

'First you're new robes,' Kingsley handed Harry deep blue robes, 'Three sets, now as she will be your secretary, you can give her whatever colour you want, you just need to charm them once we get into your office. Your other two assistants are choosing their own colours. She has been told that she will start her new job today and where it is. She actually got excited, probably thinks she's getting your job. So we'll head down there now, get your office set up and I'll bring in the others. One of your assistants will be Arthur Weasley, so you will be giving him orders. I only told him late last night.'

'Arthur Weasley is a great man, so as long as he's okay with me giving him orders, it should be fine. But I took Ginny out last night, he never said anything.'

'It was after you left, he told me about your car.'

'Oh yeah, red and sporty, I'll show it to you one day.'

'Let's go down and I can't wait to see her face when she sees that you're her boss.'

Harry and Kingsley left the Minister's office and headed down the corridor to another set of offices. The other office was large, with three desks, then a door behind each desk. Kingsley opened one of the doors and led Harry into a spacious office.

'Big, is there a reason why it needs to be so big?'

'You will have meetings in here, with the other two assistants and sometimes their secretary's as well.'

'Okay, now I get it,' Harry hung up his other two robes, put one on, then saw the other set that Kingsley told him about. Harry smiled, waved his wand and they turned to a dull grey colour, making Kingsley laugh.

'Now why did I know you were going with that colour Harry?'

Harry laughed, 'Have to make her a plain as I can.'

'Alright, while we've got time, I'll explain a few things. One is getting approval from certain departments. At the moment all departments have to get approved for anything until we can get all his people out of here. So you'll have meetings with the others to discuss what gets approved, if you think I need to see it, you bring it to me, if you think you can handle it, then do it. Arthur and Susan will pass what they think, but will need your approval before it goes through. Another thing, you and I will meet a lot, one to go over new laws, charms, spells, whatever, I'll give you my thoughts, you give me yours, we discuss everything until we come to a decision, even though I can do this without you, but we don't want another Fudge changing laws just to suit him, so you'll advise me on what you think. Now Arthur asked if Percy can be his secretary, so technically assistant, do you have a problem with that?'

'No Percy proved he was okay and his father will keep him in line.'

'Okay, Susan's secretary is a young woman called Debra. So if you stay in here till I call you out to meet everyone, I won't be long.'

'I'll be waiting,' Harry grinned.

Kingsley Shacklebolt left Harry's office and saw Arthur, Susan, Percy, Debra and Umbridge.

'Morning, I was just in talking to your boss, he'll be out in a few minutes. Now until we can clean out all of Voldemorts people, Arthur, Susan you will report to him if you want approval of something. He will only bring it to me if he thinks it's necessary. Debra, you will be Susan's or Mrs. Hawke's secretary or assistant, that will be up to your boss to decide what she wishes to call you. Arthur, as your assistant is Percy, he will be known as your assistant as his a man, but Percy you will have to call your father either Mr. Weasley or Sir, even if he is your father. Dolores, your boss will decide what you are to be called, now let's see if he's finished. Oh and your robes you will wear, the colour is also decided by your individual boss. I see Arthur and Percy have gone with dark green to pale green, Susan and Debra are red and a pale red,' Kingsley turned and opened the door, letting Harry out, 'I would like you to meet your boss, Mr. Harry Potter.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Thank you Minister,' Harry grinned and tried to hold back his laugh at the disgusted look on Umbridge's face.

'I'll leave you to it Harry and see you at lunch.' Kingsley smirked at Harry then left the office.

Harry waved his wand and sent Umbridge her robes, 'Now first thing, apart from a picture of family, wife, children, husband, there will be no personal items around this outer office. No decorations of any kind, no ribbons or bows in your hair, so Miss Umbridge, that pink bow will have to go. Percy, I don't think I have to worry about you,' Harry gave him a smile, 'Until all the untrustworthy people are out of the ministry, this office will be the busiest for a while. There could be some long hours to start with, maybe even weekends so we don't let other departments fall to far behind, we can't help that some will. I will try to limit weekend work for all of you unless it is absolutely necessary. Now Arthur, since I've known you for years, I know you would only pass things you trust, so I'll leave you to do that. Susan, until I get to know you, if it's important, you'll have to check with me. Does anyone have questions before we get started?'

Dolores gave her little cough, 'Yes Mr. Potter,' she said trying not to sneer, 'You are very young to have such an important job, I'm wondering if that is wise.'

'Well for starters, the Minister knows he can trust me explicitly and also knows I'm very honest. I don't lie, if I can't tell someone something, I say it, but I will never be dishonest. As for my age, like I was saying to Mr. Weasley a few nights ago, I feel like I'm older than he is with what has happened in my life. So I've had to grow up very fast and have more experience than a lot of older adults, but I've also had a lot of wonderful and wise people around me. People like Arthur Weasley who has given me great advice for years, the Minister and I have been friends for a long time now. I was also Albus Dumbledore's friend and he passed on a lot of his wisdom to me, he was my mentor. So I really don't think my age has anything to do with how I handle my job miss Umbridge as long as I do a good job, which the Minister feels I can. So why don't we get to work,' Harry gave Arthur and Susan a smile and a nod before they walked into their offices, 'Now you will be known as my secretary, your robes are grey and one more thing, I'm not one for sending a lot of memo's, you will need to go yourself to speak with whoever I send you to. For a while, we will be working late and probably every weekend, well you will be. So let's get started shall we, come into my office,' Harry turned his back on her and gave a small chuckle as he sat behind his desk. She walked in looking very sulky, 'Now, unless it's a long meeting, you'll stand until I tell you to leave. You are to address me as Sir or Mr. Potter at all times and I've decided on a demerit system. If you fall behind the others you will get a demerit, if you do not bring me things straight away or hold back for any reason, that's another demerit, if you are ever rude to me, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mr. Percy Weasley, Mrs. Hawkes or Miss Flynt, that will be another demerit. I only give three, if you reach three, you're fired with a note on your official personal file as to why. So let's get to work, bring me in any applications from the department of magical transport.'

'Yes...Sir,' she tried to smile, but it came out looking like a sneer.

Harry watched her leave and gave another laugh, then they got stuck into their work, but he did let her sit this time.

At lunch, Harry spoke to Arthur and Susan, told them to seal their offices at the end of the day as his secretary will be working back a lot. Harry saw both of them give him knowing looks and thought he might like Susan. So as the day came to an end, Harry said goodbye to Arthur, Percy, Susan and Debra. He sealed his office and saw Umbridge stand up.

'I need you to stay back and finish those applications, I want to be able to see them first thing in the morning.'

'That could mean I'm here past midnight...Sir.'

'Yes it could, but I have a date, see you in the morning at eight sharp Miss Umbridge,' Harry nodded then left the office but he heard her growling which made Harry laugh loudly as he walked through the atrium to surprised looks.

'So how's she been?' Kingsley asked softly as he stepped over to Harry.

'Trying not to give me disgusted looks, but I also brought in a demerit system and told her if she broke any of the rules, she will lose a demerit, three demerits she's fired and a note on her personal file saying why. She did not look happy about that.'

'I bet she didn't, but did she ask you anything or say anything about you having this job?'

'Yep, asked whether it was wise of the minister to give someone so young this important job. Like I said to her, I'm trustworthy, honest and I've had a lot of good people around me for years, people like you and Arthur, then add Dumbledore and again, she didn't look happy, but I haven't stop smiling all day.'

'I've been doing that a lot myself, imagining what she's thinking. So is she still working?'

'Yep, she'll be here very late, but I had Arthur and Susan seal their offices, I did mine before I left, they both understood why I asked them to do that.'

'Yes, we know she won't be able to resist. I'm about to head out to dinner, want to join me Harry?'

'Thanks minister, I'd like that, but don't you have someone at home waiting for you? I never asked about your life before, we had so much going on at the time.'

'Not any more, my partner was killed a year ago.'

'Oh, sorry Kingsley, was it Voldemort and his death eaters that killed him?'

'Yes, he was an auror I worked with for years, we'd been together for five years until he died.'

Kingsley and Harry left the ministry of magic and headed down to a restaurant. They kept talking about their personal lives for the first time since they met. Kingsley was surprised at how easy Harry was about gay people, but how closed he was about his own life. Harry listened to Kingsley a lot during dinner and found they had a lot of beliefs in common. They had a great time together, then went their separate ways, Kingsley to his home, Harry back to the Hogshead.

Over the following week, Arthur and Susan gave Harry amusing looks because they could all see how ragged Umbridge looked. Harry had her going all over the ministry, bring in more applications and he always had her working late. After work, Harry always went to dinner with Kingsley and they were really getting to know each other properly now and they were becoming better friends.

On Saturday morning, Harry went to pick up his keys to his house before he started shopping for furniture. He knew he couldn't do everything in just two days, so he got a bed, a couple of couches, then everything for the kitchen before he called Kreacher, who was happy to serve his Master and live at the Potter home. Harry went back to the Hogshead, packed his stuff, then paid Aberforth for the room.

'You're pub might be a lot quieter now Ab.'

'I think it will Harry, but drop in and visit me occasionally.'

'You know I will,' Harry shook his hand, then loaded his stuff into his car and drove home. After putting his clothes away, he went and bought a new owl, wrote a note to Hermione, Ron and Ginny asking them over for dinner. Harry just finished in the shower, when he heard Ron call out. 'Be right down,' Harry called. He finished dressing, then headed downstairs, 'So what do you think?'

'Nice and big, but why do you need so many rooms?' Ron asked.

'Well, the second living room I'm keeping the electricity so I can have a tv, dvd player and stereo. I'll need an office, because I will be bringing stuff home from work. I want to set up one of the spare bedrooms as a library. There's a small shed off the side of the house that I'm turning into a potions room. I'll probably won't use the dining room very often, it's pretty big, I'll mainly use the kitchen table. But listen how quiet it is and there's a garage for my car. I've put some wards around the place so none of the muggles see any magic, but when I first saw it, I never realised how large the land was, enough room to play quidditch, when I get another broom that is.'

'Dinner is ready Master Harry,' Kreacher croaked in his old voice.

'Thanks Kreacher, come on let's eat, I'm starved.' they all went and sat down, and started eating, 'So what have you three been doing all week?'

'Not a lot, but I wanted to ask you Harry, I spoke with the department of muggle relations, they said I need to have an international port key approved, that they won't have a lot of time to find my parents. So I put in the application, but I haven't heard anything. Do you think you could check for me?'

'I should have had that in my office, I bet Umbridge misplaced it, one demerit gone already. I'll sort it out for you tomorrow Hermione, when do you want to leave?'

'Ron and I were talking, we're hoping this week if it's possible.'

'I'll make sure it is, I know you're both trustworthy and not death eaters,' Harry chuckled.

'Thank you, but have you been busy at work?'

'Very busy, but I'm finding out I really enjoy it. Arthur and Percy are great to work with as well, so is Susan and Debra.'

'Dad said you're doing a good job, but he can't stop laughing every time he sees Umbridge. So how long do you think she'll last?' Ron asked.

'I don't give her long at all. She keeps looking around as if to see those blasted cat plates. As soon as she's gone, I'm letting Debra and Percy know they can have any personal things they want on their desk, I just can't do it now.'

'What's this Susan and Debra like?' Ginny asked.

'Susan's a very nice woman, I'm getting to know her really well. Her husband works in the department of mysteries. Debra's a nice young woman, works hard, but she's always happy. I wouldn't mind having her as my assistant, I'll work on someone after Umbridge is gone. You should see her robes compared to everyone else's. Arthur and Percy are both green, different shades, Susan and Debra's are red's. I have the deep blue, Umbridge, I gave her dull grey and she hates them. She keeps pulling at them, then patting her hair as if looking for that bow she used to wear. So Ron, what did your mum say about you going to Australia with Hermione?'

'She wasn't happy, but understands that Hermione is my girlfriend and she can't go to a strange country alone. But we're not sure how long we'll be though, the muggle relations office weren't able to find the Wilkins, so we have to go to the muggle immigration office in a place called Canberra.'

'That's the capitol of Australia, but their states are very large, so it's going to take a while.'

'If you need any help from me, let me know. But it'll be strange not seeing you two, after all the times we spent together.'

'We'll miss you too Harry, but you will be busy with work though.'

'Yeah, I am and I have a date tomorrow night as well. Most nights I have dinner with Kingsley, but I met this really nice girl when I was having lunch. She's muggleborn, so we're heading out to dinner and a movie.'

Ron and Hermione both looked at Ginny and saw her cover the hurt look very quickly and put on a fake smile. She told them that Harry was going to date a lot, but hoped he would want to take her out again, but so far he hasn't. Everyone hoped that she didn't get desperate and decide to fall pregnant to Harry to try and get him, now they would just have to watch and see what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry got to his office early the following morning, he was going through all the applications for international pork keys and never found Hermione's. When he knew his so called secretary was at her desk he stepped out of his office.

'What have you done with Miss Granger's application for an international port key?' Harry never disguised the fact that he was angry.

'All international port keys are restricted Sir, so I filed it.'

'First demerit Miss Umbridge, get me that application for approval right now.' Harry waited until she got up and handed him the form, 'Next time, do not take it off your own back, you bring them to me and I'm sure you know that Miss Hermione Granger is very trustworthy and is not a death eater, considering she did help me finish off Voldemort. Now come into my office while I approve it then you can take it back to the department of international magical transport and if it is so much as a minute late, that will add another demerit, got it,' Harry turned and walked back into his office, signed the document then handed it over. 'Be back in five minutes, there are more applications to go through.'

'Yes, Sir,' she nodded then left the office.

Harry sent a departmental memo to the department of magical transport, port key office asking for confirmation that Hermione's application has been lodge. Just as Umbridge got back to the office, he received an answer saying the application has been lodge so all Miss Granger has to do is come in and pick up her port key and tell them which date and time to set it for. Harry waved his wand and summoned his secretary, then filled out a note.

'Yes Sir.'

'Take this to the owlery straight away, it's to Miss Granger,' Harry handed over the note then watched as she left before he went into Arthur's office, 'She's driving me up the wall, she filed Hermione's port key application.'

'So that's one, how long do you think?'

'The way she's going, by the end of the week. I was hoping to get Percy's assistance later.'

'Yes Sir,' Percy said politely.

'I want you to see what other applications she's filed and not brought to me. Could you go through that when you get time?'

'As soon as I'm finished with Mr. Weasley's applications, I'll get on it Sir.'

'Great, thanks Percy,' Harry left the office and went back to his, but noticed Debra smiling at him and thought maybe he should ask her out.

Harry got back to work and by lunch time got a visit from Pig. Hermione thanking him for sorting her port key out and her and Ron were going to leave on Thursday and wanted to know if Harry would come to the Burrow on Wednesday night for dinner. Harry answered her letter, then gave it back to Pig before he headed out to have lunch.

By the end of the day, Harry had Umbridge work back to fix all the applications that Percy had found that she filed and he told her he wanted them all on his desk in the morning and another demerit was gone. Harry went home, showered, then dressed before heading out on his date.

Over the next two day, Percy and Debra had found more applications that Umbridge had filed, so Harry filled out her dismissal paperwork then made a copy before sending off her paperwork to the records department. Harry stepped outside his office and handed Umbridge his copy.

'Head down and they will fix up your pay,' Harry turned without saying anything else and went back to his office, then sent a memo to Kingsley letting him know he needed to see him in his office if he was free. As soon as he heard from the Minister, he left his office but stopped at Debra and Percy's desks, 'You can put some personal items around now, this place really needs some colour, just not pink please,' Harry chuckled giving Percy and Debra smile before he left.

Harry was told to go straight into the Minister's office, 'She's gone, didn't take that long either.'

'What was she doing?'

'First she filed Hermione's application for an international port key, then she started to file others that I know are trustworthy people, but they happen to be muggleborns. So I fired her not long ago.'

'Good work Harry, so are you going to stay on, because from what I've been hearing, you're doing good work and you have kept me free to get on with running our world.'

'I'm staying, I actually like this job Minister. But I need to find myself an assistant.'

'Why don't you do that now but are we going for dinner tonight?'

'Yep, I enjoy your company Kingsley, but how about coming to my place? Kreacher will cook us a great meal.'

'I'm in, I'll see you after work and thanks again Harry,' Kingsley shook his hand.

'No problem, now we hope she doesn't do anything outside the ministry to cause concern.'

'I don't think many people will hire her Harry. She was only here because she wasn't one of Voldemorts people.'

'True, anyway, I'll see you later,' Harry left the office, smiled at Kingsley's secretary, then headed down to the personal office. He went through all the applications for assistants and found a young woman that looked like she might be perfect. So he filled out a form then lodged it before heading back to his office. 'Debra, if a young woman called Rosemary Seymour comes in, send her straight in.'

'Yes Mr. Potter and I'm glad it didn't take long to get rid of her.'

'So am I Debra,' Harry smiled then went into his office. He sat at his desk going over what needed approval and came across one from the department of mysteries. They wanted to approval to burn Voldemorts body, they have finished their tests.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Seymour.'

'Great, thanks Debra, come in Miss Seymour and have a seat,' Harry put the approval form aside and faced the young woman in front of him and noticed she looked nervous. 'There's nothing to be nervous about.'

'Sorry Sir, but I never knew I could be working for you. My parents were killed by Voldemort, so you sort of became my hero when you killed him.'

'Oh well, I know what that's like, but I'm not a hero. Do you have siblings?'

'Yes, a younger brother I take care of. He's with our aunt while I'm at work, until he goes back to Hogwarts.'

'That's going to be a while, it's in bad shape at the moment. But I don't need to hear anything else, you've got the job. Now it's pretty easy and basic, but if you have any questions, you can speak with Debra or Percy, they'll give you any advice you might need,' Harry and Rosemary stood up and Harry shook her hand, gave her some nice pale blue robes, then led her to the outer office, 'That's your desk, all the files are there. I have to see the Minister, if there's anything important, take it to Mr. Weasley.'

'Yes Sir, thank you,' she smiled.

Harry headed back to Kingsley's office and again told to go straight in, 'I got this, I thought I'd ask you first before I took it down.'

Kingsley took the form, 'Their finished with their testing, okay, approve it Harry. Let's get him finished once and for all.'

'I was hoping you'd say that, but I'm going down to watch, sort of putting that part of my life behind me for good.'

'Actually, I might come to, maybe Arthur might like to see this as well.'

'For Fred, yeah, he would. But my new secretary, her parents were killed by him as well. So I might take her down with us.'

'Okay, let's head back to your office and let them know.'

Kingsley and Harry left the minister's office and walked down the corridor to Harry's office.

Harry went to Arthur's door, 'Arthur, got a minute.'

Harry and Kingsley waited until Arthur Weasley joined them, 'The department of mysteries have finished with Voldemorts body. We're going there to watch him burn, we want to know if you and Percy want to watch, for Fred?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, we would, thank you Minister.'

'Rosemary, for your parents, would you like to come with us?' Harry asked.

She nodded, 'Yes Sir,' her voice was quiet and tears came to her eyes.

'Why not the whole office, come on Susan, Debra, come with us,' Kingsley gestured and the seven of them left headed down to the department of mysteries. The moment they stepped inside, all eyes turned to Harry, but he just walked along next to the Minister.

'Minister, Mr. Potter, is this about the approval form?'

'Sort of, you have our approval, but all of us would like to watch him burn. Harry, you can understand, Mr. Weasley lost his son Fred, Miss Seymour also lost her parents.'

'I understand Sir, follow me,' the elder man led the group through a door and all of them saw the dead body of Voldemort.

Harry walked slowly towards him, staring down at his snakelike face. He could feel his body shake with the memories of what this man had put him through.

'Harry, if this is too hard for you, you don't have to be here,' Kingsley said watching Harry's back.

'I want to see this, I need to, he put me through so much pain, I want to see him burn. But it's the first time I've been near him when I haven't felt pain in my scar.' Harry took a deep breath, then moved back with the others. Mr. Weasley put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'I'm okay Arthur.'

'Is everyone ready?' the older man asked.

Kingsley looked at the group and got nods, 'We're ready.'

The man waved his wand at Voldemorts body and he burst into flames, 'Burn you bastard.' Harry called.

They all looked at Harry, then back at the burning body of Voldemort. No one moved or made a sound until there was only ash left.

'Arthur, Harry's taking the rest of the day of, I'll take him home.'

'Yes, alright Minister. Harry, I'll see you tomorrow,' Arthur said looking worried.

'Yeah, tomorrow,' Harry blew out a huge breath, but never took his eyes from the pile of ash, 'Did you find anything that told you why he was so evil?'

'We know it never came from his family, or as a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. We're still analysing our results, if we find anything, we will let you know.'

'Thanks.'

'Come on Harry, let's get out of here,' Kingsley led Harry out of the department of mysteries and to the fireplaces where they instantly stepped into one together and flooed to Harry's home. The moment they stepped out, Harry started wringing his hand and pacing, 'It's over Harry, calm down,' Kingsley took his hand and led him over to the couch and sat him down, then went and poured them both a drink. The moment he handed Harry one, he drunk the whole thing, 'Merlin, you're shaking Harry.'

'I can't understand why I'm feeling like this. I faced him so many times and never felt afraid.' Harry put his head down into his hands and just couldn't stop the sob escaping him, 'It's really over.'

Kingsley put his arm around Harry, 'It's over Harry, for you, for everyone.'

Harry kept trying to stop himself crying, but nothing worked and he just started and couldn't stop, then he turned and put his head to Kingsley's chest, grabbing at him as he cried.

Kingsley kept holding Harry, feeling sorry for his friend, but also knew Harry had been through more than someone's his age should or could handle and right now Harry wasn't handling it at all. So he just stayed holding Harry, letting him get it out. He never said a thing the whole time he held Harry. When he heard his cries ease, he felt Harry stiffen and realised he must be a little embarrassed.

'Don't let it worry you Harry, you needed this. I bet you haven't cried since Dumbledore died and after what he put you through, this is exactly what you needed.'

Harry slowly pulled back, then took a deep breath before looking up at his friend and saw understanding there.

'Thanks and I haven't really cried in years, since Sirius died, I shed a few tears for Dumbledore, but it was over too quick because I realised what I had to do and I didn't have him there to help.' Harry kept staring into Kingsley, then he leant in quickly and kissed him, full on and surprising both of them, but neither of them wanted to stop, so they just kept kissing on Harry's couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry and Kingsley were kissing passionately on Harry's couch, then Kingsley finally pulled away and stood up.

'I can't believe I kissed you, you're straight Harry, I've never kissed a straight man before.'

Harry got up and stepped in front of Kingsley, 'I kissed you Kingsley, remember and quite enjoyed it, so don't think of me as a straight man, but a man that wants this, unless you don't like me, in that way I mean.'

'Harry, you're my friend and you happen to have sex with woman not men, I'm gay.'

'I know, but I also know what I've told everyone. I'm out to have a good time, nothing serious, this could be a good time Kingsley. So what do you say, want to get naked with me?' Harry reached up and ran his finger over Kingsley's lips, 'Since I kissed you, I feel better, I want to keep feeling good.'

'I don't know Harry.'

Harry smiled, 'Sounds like you want to but aren't sure,' Harry brushed his hand against Kingsley's groin and felt him, 'And you feel like you do as well, so come on, help calm me down,' Harry took Kingsley's hand and led him up to his room where they instantly started kissing again, before taking their clothes off, 'Looks like I'm about to be uncomfortable, but I want to try this,' Harry sunk to his knees and put his mouth over Kingsley's erection and never stopped until Kingsley pulled him to his feet, then they got onto the bed before Kingsley instantly went down on Harry, 'Oh god that's good,' Harry groaned loudly. When he was close, Harry conjured some lube, coated himself then entered his friend, he never slowed, just kept thrusting. When he finished, Kingsley coated himself, turned Harry over but he took it slow since Harry had never had sex with a man before. When they finished, they shared a shower and made love again before washing, dressing and headed down stairs. 'I feel so good mate, is this how you always feel after?'

'Usually, but why did you want to have sex with me when you are straight?'

'You made me feel good Kingsley, even before today. I've come to feel very close to you and class you as one of my best friends. But I thought I was straight, not sure now, either way, it doesn't mean I didn't want this or wouldn't mind going again. But remember what I said, I don't want anything serious, just some fun.'

'Okay, I get that after your life as long as you don't end up uncomfortable with me.'

'That won't happen Kingsley, because I know you wouldn't have tried anything, I started this and I wanted this. So how about we have some dinner?'

'Alright, I'm with you there, because you actually made me hungry.'

Harry laughed, 'There you go.'

Harry and Kingsley talked nonstop while they ate, then ended up back in Harry's bed where they made love again until falling asleep.

The following morning, Harry smiled at Kingsley as he still slept, then went to shower and get ready for work. He sat down to eat his breakfast when Kingsley joined him.

'You're going to be late Kingsley, did I wear you out last night?'

Kingsley laughed but shook his head in amusement, 'You wish, but I know I'm going to be late, so I better eat then go home to change. I can't turn up with the same clothes I had on yesterday.'

'Afraid people might wonder what you were doing all night?'

'No, what people think doesn't worry me, but let me eat.'

Harry and Kingsley finished their breakfast, then Kingsley headed home, while Harry headed to the ministry. For reasons Harry couldn't understand, he was in a really good mood all day and never made his staff work back but sent them all home early, then headed home himself. The moment he stepped out of the fireplace, he saw Ginny sitting on his couch.

'Hi Ginny, have you been here long?'

'No, only a few minutes.'

'Let me get changed,' Harry smiled then ran up the stairs to his room, but noticed Ginny standing at his door, so he took her hand and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind her before they both got rid of their clothes and onto the bed. They kissed and touched, then had sex over the next couple of hours, 'Is this why you came Ginny?'

'I haven't seen you but I know you've been busy with work. But when dad told us about yesterday, I wanted to see how you were.'

'At the time, not good at all, but Kingsley stayed with me, he's a good friend.'

'I wish I could have been here for you Harry, was it that bad?'

'Not really, it was just remembering what he'd done to me. For some reason I just lost it. But since you're here, want to stay for dinner?'

'I'd like that, but can I have a shower first?'

'Sure, I'll meet you downstairs.' Harry dressed and headed down stairs, 'Kreacher, Ginny is staying for dinner.

'Yes Master Harry.'

Harry sat on the couch with a drink, but ended up closing his eyes and putting his head back until he felt Ginny sit across him, so he opened his eyes.

'What are you doing Ginny?'

'Nothing, you just looked so good sitting there.'

'Well, you look good sitting there, but I hope you're not after a proper relationship Ginny, I told you I'm not interested.'

'I'm not, I just wanted to see how you were, but I also wanted to make love again.'

'Okay, as long as we understand each other.'

'We do, so how was your date the other night?'

'Good, we both had a great night. Have you been out with anyone else?'

'No, I haven't felt like it yet, but I will. Seamus did ask me out once, maybe I should owl him.'

'He's a nice bloke, you'll have a fun time with him.'

'Probably, but can I asked you something Harry?'

'You can ask, not sure if I can answer though.'

'The girl the other night, did you make love to her?'

Harry stared up at Ginny for a minute, but thought he should tell her the truth, he wanted Ginny to realise this was his life, at least for now.

'Yes, I did and also someone else. I said that's all I'm after at the moment, nothing serious.'

'I know, I was just wondering, but I might head home, mum and dad will be wondering what's taking me so long. You'll be over for dinner tomorrow night, won't you?'

'Yeah, I told Hermione I would be.'

'Okay, I'll see you then,' Ginny kissed Harry, then got up and stepped into the fireplace, she gave him a cheerful wave, even though she felt like her heart was in her stomach.

Harry watched Ginny leave and knew he shouldn't be doing this, he could see her feelings all over her face and in her actions. He might have to tell her that they won't be doing this again.

Harry decided to have a shower while he was waiting for dinner, then had an early night. The following day at work, his office was running perfectly. They were catching all the departments up, Harry only needed to take one or two things to Kingsley to approve and both times, Harry had given him a kiss, making him laugh, then let him know that he hoped they'd get together again the following evening.

When he got home, he headed for a shower and changed, before going to the Burrow, but this time he flooed and not drove. He thought he'd keep the car for just weekends.

'Ah, here's my boss,' Arthur Weasley smiled at Harry.

'Only at the ministry Arthur, here, you're the boss, sorry, Mrs. Weasley's the boss,' Harry hugged her.

'And don't forget that Harry, but how are you feeling. Arthur told us about him.'

'I sort of lost it when I got home, Kingsley was great though. I think it all just hit me, that it is finally over and I never have to worry about him anymore.'

'Yes, it would take you a while to believe it Harry, after everything he did to you. So Rosemary, she lost her parents to him as well.'

'Yeah, when I interviewed her for my assistant, she told me. Now she looks after her little brother, he stays with her aunt through the day, until Hogwarts opens again.'

'Well, she's very nice and is good at her job. When we came back to the office, she had your whole section organised but also found a few applications hidden in the desk. Umbridge tried to keep them from you.'

'Yeah, figures, but at least she's gone. Where's Ron and Hermione?'

'Just finishing their packing, they said they might have to use the tent again, their funds are short. We gave them some, but it wasn't much.'

'Why didn't they tell me, they know I've got plenty? I'd lend them as much as they wanted, actually I'd give it to them, but I know what their both like.'

'We actually considered asking Harry,' Hermione sat next to him, kissing his cheek.

'You should, so why don't you come to my place after dinner and get some more money. You don't know how long you'll be.' Harry saw Hermione look at Ron, 'You can pay me back if you want and take as long as you want. So how about it Ron, that way you want have to use the tent?'

'I really don't want to use that thing, not after what we went through,' Ron looked at Hermione, then back at Harry, 'Okay, but we will pay you back.'

'That's fine, you know I don't want you to, but I also know you will.'

'We will, but how is it being dad's boss?' Ron chuckled.

Harry laughed, 'I don't really think of him and Susan as working for me, I think that we work together. That's why I had your dad approve whatever he thinks he should, because I know he's trustworthy and knows what he's doing. Considering how many forms we have to approve or turn down, I only end up taking one or two to Kingsley for approval, which he's relieved about.'

'He would be and his proving himself to be very good at his job. I wasn't sure about putting another auror in after Scrimgeour, but Kingsley's proven to know what he's doing.'

'Yeah he does and because he knows the aurors, their getting that place cleaned out pretty fast.'

'So you and Kingsley are good friends now, more than before?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, we are. Most nights we have dinner together before heading home. We've gotten to know each other well, the last few years we never spoke of personal things, it was always Voldemort, death eaters or safety, but now we're actually getting to know each other on a personal level,' Harry smiled, but everyone didn't know he was smiling at how well they have gotten to know each other.

'So how was that date you went on, was she nice?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, she is nice and being a muggleborn, we spoke a lot about things in the muggle world. So I took her for a drive in my car. Her name's Harriet and told me some of her friends call her Harry for short, but after Voldemort, they called her saviour. We had a great laugh about that. Going out with her and having dinner with Kingsley, really showed me how much I missed over the last few years, but I'm catching up now.'

'Oh Ginny, good, dinner is just about ready. I was wondering when you were coming down,' Molly Weasley said.

'Sorry mum, I wasn't feeling to well, so I was lying down,' Ginny sat down opposite Harry, 'Hi.'

'Hi, you are a little pale Ginny, maybe you should have a check-up,' Harry gave her a smile.

'I'm fine, but I was hoping for a private word before dinner, it won't take long.'

'Sure, if you want.' Harry and Ginny got up and went into the living room, 'So what's up Ginny?'

'I know why I'm not well Harry, so we need to talk.'

'Okay, but I'm not sure why we need to talk about you being sick.'

'I'm not sick Harry, I'm pregnant,' Ginny said simply.

'What?!' Harry shouted as he stared at her in complete shock, the others all ran into the room when they heard Harry shout, wondering what was going on. They saw Ginny standing there calmly, but with a smile on her face, but Harry's face worried them. He looked in shock and very pale, so they wondered what Ginny said to Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'What's going on, Ginny, what did you say to Harry?' Ron asked staring at his friend.

'She...she, oh god,' Harry turned and started pacing the room, thinking about what Ginny had told him. She's pregnant and he was going to be a father.

'What's going on Ginny?' Arthur asked but watched Harry pace as Ron went over to Harry to try and settle him down.

'I'm pregnant, Harry's the father, so I thought I should tell him so we could work out our future.'

'Ginny,' Molly shouted, 'I taught you the spells to stop that happening.'

Harry heard what Mrs. Weasley said and spun around, 'You did this deliberately, didn't you Ginny, you wanted us together, in a proper relationship, after I told you I wanted nothing serious. Don't you get why I told you that, it wasn't that I don't care about you, I do. But I've had one seriously fucked up life, not once in all my years have I ever had time to myself, time to just enjoy myself, to have fun, don't you get that.' Harry's voice was so loud as he shouted at Ginny.

'Did you do this deliberately Ginny?' Arthur asked his daughter.

'Yes, I did, the first time I went to see Harry and talked him into making love to me. I've been in love with Harry for years and I know we are meant to be together, but he wouldn't see that.'

'Oh god,' Harry started pacing again before he looked back at Ginny, 'Maybe we are meant to be together, maybe we're not, but you can't force this, I needed time. I told you why I wanted nothing serious, couldn't you have trusted me to get my life straightened out first. Yeah, I might be doing okay, but that's because I am just doing what I want for the first time ever. I grew up in a house were pain was an everyday thing, then Voldemort for years, almost dying so many times, then to finally die, just to come back to all this shit. I can't believe you did this to me,' Harry scowled, then moved past everyone and out the door, apparating away before anyone could stop him.

'Ron, Hermione, go talk to him, make sure he's okay, we're going to talk to our daughter,' Arthur Weasley said angrily as he stared at Ginny.

'Okay,' Ron said staring at his sister and thought he didn't know this girl in front of him. Ron and Hermione went straight to the fireplace and flooed to Harry's house, 'Harry,' Ron called but got no answer, 'Let's have a look around,' Ron went upstairs, while Hermione looked around downstairs and outside.

'No sign of him, looks like he didn't come back here.'

'Is his car here?' Ron asked and they both instantly walked into an empty garage, 'He's taken the car and with how upset he is, he shouldn't be driving.'

'No he shouldn't be, it's dangerous to drive when you're upset or angry, let's send an owl to Kingsley, he can have someone keep an eye on muggle car accidents and hospitals, just in case.'

Hermione and Ron flooed back to the Burrow, wrote a note to Kingsley explaining the situation, the Ron called Pig, putting the note in the little owls beak and threw him out the door.

'Harry and his car is gone,' Ron told his parents, but stared at his calm sister.

Hermione couldn't believe Ginny would do this or how she looked, she was defiant and calm. 'Ginny, don't you get how serious this is. I've seen muggle car accidents, people die in those because they don't have a chance, it happens to fast.'

'He'll be fine,' Ginny said calmly.

'I can't believe you Ginny, I can't believe you would do this to Harry. Haven't you seen or heard what he's been through. All you needed to do was give him time and he would have eventually came back to you.'

'You don't know that, he was out there sleeping with other girls.'

'We do know that Ginny, because of some things Harry told us. First, Harry happened to be a horcrux, why do you think he was able to see your dad attacked that time. He was so sickened when he told us, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to live with the fact he'd had a piece of Voldemort inside him for almost his whole life. But the significance of that is, when Harry found out about it, he went into the Forbidden Forest that night to die, so all of us could have a chance to live. He knew Voldemort had to kill him if he was ever going to die, Harry kept him alive. So he stands there, no wand, and just lets Voldemort kill him. He did die, but only for a few minutes. He really thought he was going to die and finally accepted that. He said as he stared into Voldemorts eyes, he never saw them, you know what he saw Ginny, you, me, Ron, you're parents, everyone Harry cared about, and all he was hoping was we'd be alright. That's what he wanted his last memories to be before he died.' Hermione almost shouted the last bit at Ginny.

'He made us promise to never tell anyone any of this, he was scared Ginny, scared that having had a piece of the man that murdered his parents inside him for years could make him turn evil and hurt people. Don't you get that, don't you get how that could affect him. What if he did hurt someone or kill them, he would never have been able to live with himself. So he wanted to have some fun, to make sure he was okay because he didn't want to hurt anyone, you included. He was so scared that he might, that something inside him would make him hurt us and because he's thought of mum and dad as his parents for years, he wasn't going to let them go through losing another kid.'

'Merlin,' Arthur sighed, 'now all this is making sense, Harry seeing things, why he got angry all the time and why he wanted time to himself. We need to find him fast before he does something stupid or even by accident.'

'I just got word,' Kingsley said as he stepped inside, 'Harry's car crashed, he's seriously injured. I've got some people getting him to St Mungo's now. From what I was able to find out, the muggle doctors don't think he'll survive the injuries, I'm just hoping our healers get to him fast enough.'

Ginny went white before passing out onto the kitchen floor, Molly Weasley went to help her daughter, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and Arthur instantly flooed to St Mungo's. Kingsley spoke to the welcome witch, then she led all of them through to a private ward.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione said as she saw him on the bed, cuts all over his face and arms, blood everywhere. She sat beside him, gently taking his hand.

'Will Harry be alright?' Kingsley asked the healer working over him.

'He's serious and I won't know for a few hours yet. He has a lot of internal injuries, a bad concussion, a cracked skull, a broken leg and wrist, part of the muggle car actually pierced his lungs and he almost bleed to death before we got him. So he's been having a lot of blood replenishing potions, he's bleeding has stopped, but the rest, we just have to keep doing healing charms and more potions. What was he doing in a muggle car?'

'Harry was raised by muggles and it's something he was used to, so he wanted one himself. But he got some news that shocked him, so he took his car out.' Ron said staring down at Harry.

'Those scars on his face, will they heal?' Kingsley asked.

'Not completely, they will always be noticeable. One thing I am concerned about though is his head injury. Sometimes these types of injuries can cause some memory loss, but we won't know that until he wakes up.'

'If he's okay when he wakes up, how long will he have to stay here, because Harry hated staying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he's done it to many times and he has no patience,' Ron said.

'If he had help at home, then he would only need to stay a day, two at most. But I wouldn't expect him to wake for a few more hours yet.'

Just then Molly and Ginny came through the room, Ginny burst into tears as she sat on the bed next to Harry.

'I'm so sorry Harry, please, you can't leave me, not again,' she sobbed as she stared at Harry's cut face.

'This is the consequence of your actions Ginny, it's just lucky that he was found in time by our people. The muggle doctors wouldn't have been able to save him,' Arthur said angrily, 'You should not have done this to Harry.'

'I know, but I was scared that he might have fallen for one of those other girls. He said he'd made love to the one he had a date with and someone else, what if he wanted them more than me, I couldn't lose him again.'

'The healer said Harry might have some memory loss when he wakes, so he might not even remember that you're pregnant or that you deliberately fell pregnant to him.'

'If he doesn't, should I get rid of it, that way he won't need to know? I don't want to hurt him again, but I don't like the idea of getting rid of Harry's baby, I always wanted to have Harry's kids.'

'Harry wouldn't want you to do that Ginny, family means everything to him because he never had one.' Hermione said as she noticed that Ginny has finally realised what she'd done.

'I don't like the idea of keeping things from Harry, but don't do that Ginny, just tell him that you two have been together and you fell pregnant, you forgot to do the spells or something. We'll just need to ease him into it,' Ron said, 'At first we were worried about the way he was acting, thinking everything had just been too much for him. But it's not that at all, listening to him tonight, I realised he really just wanted a normal life for a while and to prove to himself he was okay.'

'Look, I think we should go home eat, then come back. Harry's going to be unconscious for a while and Ginny, in your condition you should eat as well.' Arthur said.

'I'll stay with Harry until you come back, he won't be alone,' Kingsley said.

'That's a good idea Arthur, come on you three, Ginny, you to. As soon as you eat, you can come back.'

'Okay mum,' Ron looked down at Harry again, squeezed his hand before letting Hermione get close to him and watched as his girlfriend kissed Harry's check, but she was very gentle, 'Ginny, come on.'

Ginny nodded, then brushed a light kiss over Harry's lips, which made her start crying again, then her father put his arm around her and they left.

Kingsley sat on the chair beside Harry, 'Do you think he will have some memory loss?'

'Normally with these type of injuries that can happen Minister. When I examined him, I found another lightning shaped scar. Did that happen the night he killed you know who?'

'Yes it did, he told me that Voldemort tried to kill him again using the killing curse. But he also said he can't survive that curse and couldn't tell me why, that it was personal. We've become very good friends over the last few years, but even more so recently. But Harry keeps a lot to himself, that was because of how his muggle relatives treated him. So can I ask you something, I saw a few scars over Harry, were they caused by muggle injuries?'

'Yes, stitches I believe there called, there's a few of them.' The healer sighed, 'I'll go get some potions for him, but if I might say so, because of who he is, people might try to come and see him. It might be wise to have some sort of guard standing outside this door.'

'I'll contact some aurors, have them come here,' Kingsley pulled his wand and his lynx patronus took off through the wall. The healer left, Kingsley kept looking down at Harry, 'If you don't remember Harry, I'm not going to tell you what happened between us. As far as you'll be concerned, we're just good friends and we work together.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After Ron and Hermione finished eating, then sent Pig to Neville, then Luna, telling them about Harry. Then Ron and Hermione joined Ginny and Ron's parents to floo back to St Mungo's.

Ginny instantly sat on the bed, taking Harry's hand again. Hermione sat in the chair that Kingsley just got out of, Ron stood beside her and they all stared down at Harry.

'I've got aurors here making sure no one tries to get in here.'

'Thanks Kingsley, once word gets out Harry is here, people will turn up, especially reporters, wondering what's wrong with him.'

'If Harry doesn't remember why he crashed his car, what are we going to say to him?' Ron asked.

'Maybe just that he had an accident because he was driving too fast.' Arthur suggested.

'Did the healer say anything while we were gone Kingsley?' Molly asked.

'No, but he did find the other lightning shaped scar on Harry, asked if it happened that night. Harry told me he was hit by the killing curse again, but wouldn't tell me why he survived. Even though we've gotten close, he likes to keep things to himself.'

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, nodded, then at Kingsley, 'We know why Kingsley, but you have to keep it to yourself,' Ron said.

'Of course I will, so why because we all know it was his mother's protection that saved him the first time.'

'Harry was a horcrux Kingsley, it happened the night Voldemort killed his parents. So when he used the killing curse on Harry in the Forbidden Forest, it destroyed the piece of soul, but never killed Harry. He felt sick when he told us, kept saying he was worried it might have done something to him, make him hurt or kill someone. We think that's why he wanted some time, he was testing himself you could say. Making sure that Voldemort didn't damage him in anyway.'

'He told Minerva Voldemort was on his way to Hogwarts. Blimey, now all this makes sense and why he seemed to get angry all the time. At first I just thought it was stress causing his anger, but he was feeling Voldemorts anger, wasn't he?'

'Yes, he also saw things that Voldemort did. Things like torture and killing people, he told us he saw Mr. Ollivander getting tortured, he saw a woman and her two little kids get killed, heaps of things.'

'He saw kids get killed?' Ginny asked softly.

'Yeah, he did Ginny and a lot more things that will live with him forever, so do you understand why he needed time?'

'Yes, I wish I knew all this before, god I'm sorry Harry.'

'Minister, I have two people out here saying their Harry's friends. A Mr. Neville Longbottom and a Miss Luna Lovegood,' an auror said as he opened the door.

'They are, let them in.'

Neville and Luna came into the room, 'Oh shit Harry,' Neville staring down at Harry, 'Is he going to be alright?'

'He's alive, that much we know at the moment. But he has a lot of injuries.'

'I see his mind is broken, just a little,' Luna said as she tilted her head while she stared down at Harry. 'Did he hurt his head?'

'Yes, a cracked skull and concussions.' Arthur said staring at Luna with amazement, 'the healer said he might have some memory loss.'

'My friend will get better,' Luna said serenely.

'It's time for Harry's potions,' the elderly healer came back in with three bottles in his hand, then he lifted Harry's head, poured the potions into his mouth, before pulling his wand and waving it over Harry's body again, 'His wrist and leg are healing nicely, the crack in his skull is knitting back together as well.'

'Hmmm,' Harry groaned softly.

'Mr. Potter, can you hear me?' the healer asked.

'Um...yeah,' Harry said softly but his eyes were still closed, 'what happened?'

'You were in an accident, don't worry about it now. Can you open your eyes for me?'

Harry blinked a few times, 'Bright,' he said softly again, so the healer darkened the room, 'Thanks,' Harry blinked again then opened his eyes, 'Hey.'

'Hey you,' Ginny said sadly.

'Accident, did Voldemort do something to me, no can't be him, I killed him. A death eater, did they do something because I feel like I've been stepped on by a giant.'

'What is the last thing you remember Mr. Potter?' the healer asked.

'Um, I killed Voldemort, Hermione, Ron and I went to speak with Dumbledore's portrait,' Harry screwed up his face trying to remember if there was anything else, 'That's it, I can't remember anything after that.'

'That was three weeks ago Harry,' Hermione said calmly.

'What, what's going on?'

'Stay calm, nothing bad is going on Harry,' Ginny said squeezing his hand a little.

'You bought yourself a flashy red sports car, kept driving fast, but when you left the Burrow tonight to go home, you crashed it,' Ron said glancing at everyone with the part of made up story.

'I always wanted a sports car, do you know what it was?'

'A Ferrari,' Hermione smiled at him.

'Oh shit and I crashed it, damn, but I didn't know I could afford something like that.'

'Apart from finding out Sirius was very wealthy, meaning you are now, you're parents had another vault, they were also very wealthy as well. You bought the car and a big house on some land.'

'Oh, well I always wanted land around my home. So what's wrong with me anyway?'

'You have a concussion, a cracked skull, a broken leg and wrist and your lung got pierced by a piece of the car. Now because of the head injury, that is why you can't remember the last few weeks. It's very common with server head injuries. But can you tell me if you have pain anywhere?'

'I've got a headache, my face hurts and well, basically everywhere hurts.'

'I just gave you a potion for the pain, your head will be sore for a while, your face got a lot of cuts that's why it's sore. You're leg and wrist are healing nicely, you're shoulder, that was cut open again. Now as it was caused by dark magic, that will be painful for a while yet.'

Harry screwed up his face, then went pale, 'The killing curse,' he said quietly.

'Yes, being the worst dark magic, they never fully heal, but because it's been cut opened again, it's more painful and will take longer to heal.'

'Okay, but when can I leave, I hate these places,' Harry said but heard Ron, Hermione and Kingsley chuckle, 'What's so funny about that?'

'You're friends told me you hated the hospital wing at Hogwarts and wouldn't want to stay here and you have no patience. But I'm sorry to say, you will be here for one to two days, but only allowed to leave if you have someone at home that can help you, otherwise you're stay will be a lot longer.'

Harry looked at the Weasley's, 'Can I come to the Burrow, I can't stay here?'

'Of course you can Harry, it's your home,' Molly smiled down at him.

'Good,' Harry sighed in relief which made everyone laugh this time, 'So what's been going on, since I can't remember anything?'

'Well, Hermione and I were going to leave for Australia tomorrow, but since you're like this, we'll put it off for a few days.'

'I can tell you something but I hope it doesn't shock you too much Harry,' Arthur smiled.

'Is it a good something or a bad something?'

'It's good, you happen to be my boss.'

'What?!'

'My idea Harry, you are basically my advisor and assistant. You run that office and have Arthur with Percy as his assistant, Susan and her assistant Debra and you're new assistant, Rosemary. At first your secretary was Umbridge and we needed to get her out of the ministry. So you made her life very hard until she did so much wrong you fired her. You made sure she had to wear grey, not pink, no bow in her hair, no personal decorations around her, like those plates and she had to call you Sir or Mr. Potter,' Kingsley explained.

'Blimey, I've missed a lot but that I would like to remember,' Harry faced Ginny, 'What about us, since you're holding my hand, did that mean we got back together because I was hoping for some time?'

'Yes, well sort of, we'll explain later,' Ginny leaned down and kissed him softly, then whispered, 'We have made love a couple of times.'

Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Luna, Neville, Arthur and Molly Weasley and the healer saw Harry blush brightly making them all chuckle.

'What did you say to him Ginny, he's the same colour as the blood over him?' Neville asked.

'Never you mind,' Harry said but stared at Ginny, 'Really?'

'Yes, really, I bet you'd like to remember that?'

'Oh damn,' Harry said then screwed up his face again.

'Do not try and push to remember Mr. Potter, it won't work and it will cause you more pain. But I think we all know what you are trying to remember,' the healer chuckled.

'Yes, but let's not talk about that,' Arthur said, 'Ginny, let him heal or you might make his recovery longer.'

'I don't want that to happen, so Gin, cut it out. But I know I'm not wearing glasses, but I can see pretty well, can that happen because of my injuries?'

'The injury to your head and the healing that has been done over you could cause your eyes to be healed, maybe not completely, you might still need glasses to read. You are lucky though Mr. Potter, those contact lenses you had in did cause a lot of the cuts on your eyes, you could have ended up blind. So I say this now, if you wish to drive those dangerous muggle cars, drive slower next time.'

Harry smiled at the healer, 'I will, and can you call me Harry, I tell everyone it's just Harry,' Harry looked at his friend, 'Oh, what are they calling me now, another stupid name.'

Everyone laughed again, 'The saviour of the wizarding world,' Ron said still laughing.

'Oh blimey, that's all I need and I bet Skeeter and her lot have been after me.'

'Well, you told us about Skeeter being a beetle, so she's locked up, after you threatened her that is,' Kingsley said.

'I what? I don't do things like that.'

'Well you did, I just came into the Great Hall when she went flying across the room, then you filled me in on some things, but right before I was about to leave, you told us about her as her beetle form and she was sitting on one of the aurors shoulders. So you changed her back, before leaving her to us.'

'Oh, I must have been tired or something to do things like that. None of that sounds like me at all.'

'We were all worried about the way you were acting Harry. You seemed happy, not down at all, kept saying you wanted to have fun and nothing serious, it just wasn't you. We thought maybe it was all the stress and tension from the last few years making you act like that,' Ron said.

'Actually that would be the case. I know I've only read some things about you Harry, but we all know Voldemort kept trying to kill you. So in times of great stress or a very emotions experience can make people do and act very differently than what they normally would.'

'Yeah, well that sounds like my life, but one thing I've known for a while. I didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. After Sirius,' Harry shrugged, 'I just couldn't take any more loss. I don't think I would survive if I lost someone else, so I was just going to have a casual life.'

'We thought of that as well Harry,' Ron glanced at Ginny before looking back at Harry.

'I know that look Ron, what's going on, what aren't you telling me?' Harry saw everyone look at Ginny before looking at each other, then the healer and knew he was about to hear something that he wasn't going to like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'Harry, I know you're anxious about what you can't remember, but give yourself a day or two then your friends call fill you in on everything. You've already been through more emotional trauma than someone your age should.'

'I didn't hurt anyone, did I, just tell me that?'

'No, you never hurt anyone, you just weren't acting like yourself and did some things that we couldn't understand. But we will tell you everything when you come to the Burrow,' Arthur said calmly.

'Okay, that's a relief though, so I can have that much patience. But about this job I have, what's going to happen now?'

'It's still yours Harry, Arthur will run the office while you're laid up. How long do you think Harry will need before he can come back to work?' Kingsley looked at the healer.

'If I had my way, two weeks minimum, but after hearing how impatient you are, maybe a week if you do not push it. You're body has gone through a lot and you almost died. It was just lucky that you were brought here from the muggle hospital. They actually said you couldn't be saved.'

'I don't feel like I was hurt that badly, apart from the aches and pains.'

'The potions you've taken and the charms I've performed are why you are feeling okay.'

'I know Madame Pomfrey's potions never tasted good, but they did help, so thanks.'

'You're welcome, now before I go, you cannot move out of this bed. Someone will be in to help you into the bathroom soon. If you do need anything before then, you can send a patronus if you know how to do one.'

'He can and he taught all of us, well not the older ones here, but the ones our age to do one. That was when Harry was fifteen, but he learned when he was thirteen.'

'You must be very powerful to do those at such a young age. So send that out and someone will come in, or we'll see you when you need your potions again.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave him a smile, 'Where's my wand?'

'It's here, they found it up your sleeve,' Hermione pointed to his bedside cabinet.

Harry picked it up and conjured a mirror, 'Oh shit, will these heal?'

'Not fully Harry,' Kingsley said.

Just then Aberforth stepped inside, 'Harry, you look terrible.'

'Hi Aberforth, I think I do to.'

'How did you find out Aberforth?' Kingsley asked.

'Heard people talking about it in the pub and since everyone knows Harry stayed there for a while, they thought I'd know what happened. But what actually happened though?'

'He crashed his car, almost died, the muggle doctors said he wouldn't survive.'

'I can believe it Harry, you drove that thing to fast.'

'I don't remember, but I stayed at your pub, I don't remember that either.'

'Harry's had a small memory loss, the healer said it's normal for this type of head trauma.'

'Well you stayed at my place for a couple of weeks while you were waiting for your house.'

'We should let Kreacher know you will be here for a couple of days before heading to the Burrow.'

'Kreacher, is he at my place?'

'Yes, you thought since you couldn't cook anything but breakfast, with him there you'd eat.'

'Oh, okay, I never thought I'd have Kreacher live with me, I was going to leave him at Hogwarts.'

'Like we said, you weren't acting like normal, so don't let it worry you. The healer said you need to rest for a while,' Hermione said.

'We never got a chance to see you since you left Hogwarts. I've been there helping with the repairs, Luna is helping her father with their house, but we even noticed you weren't yourself,' Neville said.

'You can all fill me in when the healer lets you,' Harry yawned, 'Sorry, tired.'

'We'll let you sleep Harry, but we will come back first thing in the morning,' Hermione kissed his cheek.

'Okay,' Harry gave everyone a small smile, then they all gently hugged him before leaving, Kingsley stayed, 'So I really work for you Kingsley?'

'Yes, you do, at first, I asked you to do this as a favour to get rid of Umbridge, but gave you the choice if you wanted to stay, you did because you liked the job. But we've been getting to know each other as well. Usually after work, we go have dinner together and have become good friends.'

'I've always thought of you as a friend. For some reason, I just took to you straight away.'

'Yes, I felt the same, but I'll check back on you after work, so sleep, okay.'

'Yeah, I will, see you tomorrow.'

Kingsley patted Harry on the shoulder, then left the room. Harry lay back on his pillow and was instantly asleep.

Over the next two days, Harry was getting more impatient. He was bored staying in bed and having to have help in the bathroom. Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed with him through the day, Kingsley, Neville and Luna would always visit him of an evening. Harry was sitting staring at the door, waiting for the healing to come in and hopefully tell him he could leave.

'How you feeling Harry?' the healer asked as he came in.

'Good, so can I leave today?'

The healer chuckled, 'Yes, you can as soon as your friends arrived. They need to give you a hand so you do not put too much weight on that leg or jar your body. Now, when you are at your friends, stay either in bed or on the couch for at least another two days. No walking alone, nothing physical at all and I'll give them a list of what potions you need.'

'Thanks and I'll stay on the couch, had enough of beds. But I wanted to ask you about this memory loss. Can something trigger it, I've heard that can happen.'

'Yes, it can, but like I said, don't try and push it. It might come to you without you trying or something might make you remember, but you might never remember these last three weeks. From what your friends have been telling me, you're life has always been hard and traumatic, so it might be more to do with that than the accident.'

'Okay, I won't push it, but it is frustrating.'

'Here, take your potions before your friends turn up to take you home,' he handed Harry three bottles of potions and watched him drink, 'Now stay still, they will be here soon.'

'I will, thanks Healer Straughn.'

'You're welcome, take it easy from now on,' he smiled then left the room.

Harry lay back but kept his eyes on the door. The moment it opened, he sat up looking excited. 'Great, get me out of here will you,' Harry smiled at Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

The three of them laughed, 'I need to help you dress, I brought some clothes for you from your place and Kreacher hopes you get well very soon and if you need anything, just call him,' Ron shrugged.

'Thanks, but you girls better leave so I can change.'

'I don't need to, I've seen you naked,' Ginny smirked.

'Ginny, I don't remember that, so please.'

'Just kidding,' Ginny kissed him, then left the room with Hermione.

'Did Ginny and I really have sex Ron?'

'Yes a couple of times, but let's get you up and dressed, for now, sit on the bed,' Ron handed Harry a bag then helped him dress.

Harry picked up his wand, sticking it up his sleeve, then Ron put his arm around him and helped him out of the room.

'Let's go and I can't wait to have some of your mum's cooking. Food here is terrible.'

'Mum's cooking all your favourites for dinner tonight, so you don't need to worry about that.'

Ginny and Ron helped Harry out of the wards with Hermione leading the way. They got to the fireplaces, Ginny allowed Ron take Harry, then Hermione and Ginny vanished.

'Straight on the couch in the living room Ron, it's all ready for you Harry.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry gave her a smile, then slowly lay down on the couch, 'Merlin it's great to be out of there. But do you think I could get something to eat, I never bothered with breakfast.'

'I'll go tell mum,' Ron laughed then left the living room with Hermione.

'So when am I going to get these answers Ginny. I saw everyone look at you when I wanted to know what was going on.'

'Later today, we're all going to sit down and tell you what you can't remember,' Ginny could feel her nervousness, but also her morning sickness and tried to hold it together so Harry never got suspicious. They sat and talked about what Ginny has been doing and what her family has been up to the last few weeks, then Ron came back in with a tray of food, 'I'll be back, keep him company,' Ginny smiled then left the room, but the moment she was out of sight, she ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley could see Harry was anxious to find out what was going on, but they told him it would all be explained after dinner. Harry still couldn't sit properly, so he ended up eating dinner on the couch, Ginny sitting in another chair. As soon as dinner was finished, everyone filed into the living room and took seats.

'So, you said I wasn't acting normal and doing things I wouldn't normally do.'

'At first, you just seemed too happy. We weren't sure if it was stress over everything, or real. But the day after Fred's funeral, you came here in your car. After telling us about the job and the house, we mainly talked, nothing special, you laughed a lot. Then when you were leaving, Ginny was talking to you about getting back together. You told her you didn't want anything serious, not any sort of permanent relationship, that she should forget about you and you were planning on dating a lot of girls. After starting work, you did go out with a couple, but Ginny told you that she just wanted to enjoy her life but also see you even if it was occasionally. So you took Ginny out to dinner one night, ended up back at your room at the Hogshead. Ginny told us later on what happened there and we knew you were both adults and couldn't stop you. After that, you did date another girl, told Ginny you made love to her and someone else as well. Then Ginny and you ended up at your place again. You came here for dinner the night of the accident, Ginny asked to talk to you in private, so you both came in here. We heard you yell, so we came in and saw you looking completely shocked, that was when you took off and got into your car,' Arthur said then looked at his daughter, 'Do you want to tell him the next part Ginny?'

Ginny nodded, 'I should as it was my doing,' Ginny took a deep breath, then looked at Harry, 'I was scared I was going to lose you to these other girls, I never told you that I was in love with you, so I planned something. That first night we made love, I deliberately didn't use the spells to stop myself falling pregnant,' Ginny bit her lip waiting to see Harry's reaction.

'Oh shit, are you telling me you're pregnant Ginny?'

'Yes, I am, I'm sorry Harry, I never realised what I was doing or what you were going through, I was just so scared. But to be honest, I'm not sorry about the baby. I always wanted to have your kids Harry. You started yelling at me before taking off.'

'Hermione and I went to your place to calm you down, but you weren't there and the car was gone. We let Kingsley know what was going on, it didn't take long before he heard about you're accident and had some people go take you to St Mungo's.'

Harry kept staring at Ginny, 'So because I was going out with other girls, you decided to basically make me come back to you because anyone that knows me, would know I always wanted my family. Now you're pregnant with my kid, but I had no say in this. Why,' Harry kept staring at her in shock, 'I can't believe you did this. The one thing you should know though, I wasn't going to have any kids, ever. I would never want to go through what your parents did and because of who I am, I will always be in danger, my children would be more so. That's why I decided a long time ago to never get too involved with anyone.' Harry looked away shaking his head, 'Kreacher,' Harry called.

With a loud crack the old elf appeared before Harry, 'What can Kreacher do for Master?'

'Take me home, I can't stay here,' Harry put his arm on the elf and disappeared before anyone could say anything, leaving Ginny falling on the couch that Harry just left, she was crying hard. Her parents, Hermione and Ron at watched her knowing there wasn't anything they could say and just hoped Harry would get used to the idea that he was going to be a father.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'I thought you were going to say it was an accident Ginny, why did you tell him the truth?' Arthur asked.

'After what I did, I couldn't lie to him anymore.'

'Hermione, Ron, go make sure he's comfortable, we can check on him in the morning, help him with showering.'

'Okay dad,' Ron and Hermione got up and flooed to Harry's, 'Where is he Kreacher?'

'Up in his bed.'

'Thanks,' Ron sighed wearily, 'So we were right, he never wanted to get involved, but I never knew he didn't want kids.'

'I never thought that either Ron, but it does make sense. Any death eater or dark witch or wizard would automatically go after Harry, some for killing Voldemort, others might just think he's dangerous to them. Let's go see if he needs anything.'

Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs and stopped at Harry's door. They saw him looking at his large windows, but they also noticed he looked worried.

'Harry,' Ron said as they stepped into the room.

Harry turned and looked at his friends, 'Why did she do this?'

'She was scared and wasn't thinking straight.'

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed taking his hand, 'You know we'll help in any way.'

'I know, you and Ron have always helped me and I trust you with everything. But she's not getting what she wanted. She will be a single mother, I'll see the baby when I can, but it's not going to have my name, there's no way I'll put it in danger. At least it will have anything it needs, I'll set up a vault for it.'

'So you really never wanted kids Harry, even when you're older?' Ron asked.

'No, I decided that after he came back in the cemetery. I was in the hospital wing that night and I knew any child of mine could be in danger and I never wanted to leave that child with no parents and it could easily happen. So that's when I said I'll always be single, date, but no kids, no serious relationships. I can't believe she did this.'

'We couldn't believe it either. We knew she was hurt when you went out with these other girls, but at that time she was already pregnant.' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'So you're really not going to stay with Ginny and raise your kid?'

'No Ron, I'm not. I never wanted this, she did, she forced this on me and I'm sick of decisions about my life being out of my hands. That blasted prophecy basically took away any choices I wanted. Nothing was ever my choice or any plans I wanted to make for myself would never work. I know he's dead, but think about it. He was known as the worst dark wizard in history, people will come after me just to see if I'm really any good or was it luck, some will just want revenge, it's a wonder they haven't already, probably out there making their plans to try and kill me.'

'After we spoke to Dumbledore's portrait, you told us you were worried about that piece of soul doing something to you, that you were scared it might have changed you or could make you like him. So the last couple of weeks, seeing you enjoying yourself, having fun with whatever you were doing, we thought it was like you were testing yourself, just to make sure there wasn't anything inside you that would make you do something.'

'I do feel like that and I would have done exactly that, but you've told me I've been okay then I must be alright. I never did anything to extreme or dangerous, did I?'

'No, apart from driving that car to fast, but again that was just you having fun.'

'I know this must be hard on you Ron, you've always been protective of Ginny. But don't say anything to her just yet. When I'm up to it, I'm going to get a legal form filled out, one, that she doesn't try to get rid of it, two that she doesn't give it up for adoption, three she will not try to get anything out of me. Legally this child will be known as mine, but will not take the name Potter, it's too dangerous. Four, she never tries to stop me visiting or having the child at times. I know your parents will help her with it and the vault I set up will just be for whatever the child needs, right up to everything it needs at Hogwarts. When it's an adult, I set another one up then, I have to make out my will as well, so the child gets everything if anything happens to me.'

Ron stared at Harry, at first he was a little anger, but now, he understood why Harry was doing this. He wanted this baby but was too scared because of everything he'd been through his whole life and he didn't want that for his kid.

'Okay, I won't say anything even if I don't like it. But when you were unconscious and the healer first told us you might not remember everything. Ginny actually asked if she should get rid of it so you wouldn't be hurt anymore, she didn't want to, she was thinking of you. We talked her out of it, but you could see she looked relieved. There's something I don't get though. When we were away, you watched her name on the map, but you also had a lot of nightmares where you called her name. Hermione and I figured you would want a serious relationship with her.'

'And we used to see the way you looked at her before we went away. We could tell you have real feelings for her, so why don't you want to see if this could work, especially now with a baby?' Hermione asked but looked concerned.

'I do care for Ginny, a lot, I might have even fallen in love with her. But I wasn't going to let myself if I could help it. If I did, I was never going to tell her. Everyone I've gotten close to has died, apart from you two. But with you, it's different. You've been with me right from the start, but now, you're together, you'll help each other, keep each other safe. I tried to do that with Sirius, he died, I wanted to save Dumbledore, he died, Dobby, I couldn't save him, Remus and Tonks, they shouldn't have turned up, they did for me, then they died. Fred, he died all because he wanted to help me. I know it wasn't just me, but he did mainly turn up for me. I know I will never survive losing someone like my wife or child, I only just survived losing Sirius, there were times I thought of just ending it, but I didn't because of what the prophecy said and that I might be able to finish him. But another thing, your family is too close Ron, the evil out there knows that. People saw Ginny and me together at Hogwarts, but I made it look like any school romance, nothing special, a lot of snogging, not much talking, all physical. It's a wonder you both never noticed that.'

'No, we never did because we were just happy that you looked happy for a change. Were you really happy then Harry because you did look like you were?'

'Yeah, I was Hermione, but I knew it couldn't last, so I thought since I might only have this time, I was going to enjoy my time with Ginny. I knew she liked me, had for a long time, so I figured I could give her what she wanted while I could. Then when I was dead, she'd have some good memories of our time together.'

'What do you mean dead?' Ron asked.

'Something I never told either of you, but I always had this feeling I was going to die when I faced Voldemort. I knew sooner or later I would have to face him, something was telling me that. So when I saw that memory, that's when I knew I was right. Something or someone gave me those feelings to get me ready to die and I did actually die, for a few minutes at least. I never expected to survive, I sometimes wish I didn't.' Harry shook his head then stared out the window again, 'I can't believe she was so selfish that she was willing to do this to get me back. Why is she so obsessed with me?'

'She's not obsessed Harry, she loves you, but yes, she was selfish, thinking of herself and not you.'

'A lot of that is because of the way she was brought up Harry. Think of it, the only girl and youngest of six boys. Bill and Charlie spoiled her rotten, gave into her all the time. They just couldn't say no to her. Dad was the same, he's little princess he called her. Percy, well he was the only one that didn't give into her. Fred and George did, but it was more fun with them. Me, well it was a bit different, she was just younger than me, I got jealous of the attention she got, but I was the youngest boy, heard about what the others had done and was worried I'd never live up to them.'

'Like what you saw in the mirror that time, the best of all of them,' Harry gave Ron a small smile, 'I love you whole family Ron, but of course you're my best mate, so to me, you are the best. But what you said about Ginny, do you think that's what it really was, she was used to getting her own way?'

'Yeah, I do, she was determined to get you, she just needed patience, it worked, she did get you. But then she saw herself losing you and got desperate. Me, Charlie and Percy spoke about this the night you took Ginny out to dinner. We noticed straight away you two must have done it, so Charlie asked dad if he thought she would go as far as to fall pregnant to have you.'

'There's something else we need to tell you though Harry. After your accident, while we were all sitting around your bed, we explained why you never wanted anything serious and why you wanted to be alone. We told Ginny, Ron's parents and Kingsley about you, the horcrux and what you said to us that night, that's when Ginny finally realised that she'd been wrong to do this. If she knew before Harry, she wouldn't have, it all made sense to her then, why you were acting differently, why you were going out with others, why you didn't want to get serious. We also told them we thought you wouldn't want to get close to anyone because of how many people you've lost.'

'I get why you told them, but it doesn't change the fact that Ginny is pregnant with my kid, a kid I never wanted. If I wasn't this blasted hero everyone keeps calling me, yeah, I would love to get into a serious relations, maybe have a family, be normal. But I'm not, never have been and there's no way I want that for my kid. I used to dream about that you know, I'd see myself older, coming home from work to my family, like any normal bloke. But I've never been normal, ever since Voldemort killed my parents and I survived. I have always been different, so I learned to live with that, I had no choice. My life has never been my own, not really. I thought now I could have an almost normal life, because he was gone and I could handle the danger that's out there, but if I couldn't and I died, I wasn't leaving behind my family. I know you two have been with me through everything, but even then, you don't know what I feel. Never having a family, it's hard and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. People have said to me that when I'm older and have my own family, it'll be better. Normally I would agree with that, but I'm not normal. If in say ten years and there nothing dangerous out there that wants to kill me, then yeah, I might change my mind. Right now though, it's the worst time for Ginny to have my kid, but I will not let her get rid of it either. It is part of me, my blood, something I've never had, but you're family and Kingsley will be the only ones that know that. So after I do this paperwork, we need to work on names that will not make anyone suspicious that it's mine and blimey I hope it doesn't look like me.'

'After what you said, what we said, I think Ginny will finally realise why you want all this done. Normally I could see her calling a boy James or Harry, a girl Lily, but I agree with you Harry, it would be too dangerous and I wish things could be different,' Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look. He thought everyone that will know that Ginny's baby was Harry's will understand why Harry is scared to let it be known, so all they could do was help and support him and that's what Ron and Hermione was going to do, what they have been doing for years, be his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'It's getting late, do you want help showering before we head home, or want to wait till the morning?' Ron asked.

'Morning's fine, but thanks for coming here to help. I couldn't stay there because I knew I would have said something to her.'

'We get it Harry, don't worry about it. Just take it easy and if you need us either send your patronus or Kreacher and we'll come straight back.'

'I will Ron and thanks, both of you,' Harry gave them both a small smile, Hermione kissed his cheek, like normal, then they left.

Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow's kitchen and saw his parents, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George and Charlie all sitting there.

'Where's Ginny?'

'She's in her room. What did Harry say?' Arthur asked.

'A lot, but mostly that she's not to get rid of it, but he won't be with her and the child won't have his name, he doesn't want it put in danger being associated with him. He's scared and said he decided to not ever have children after Voldemort came back.'

'We understand why he doesn't want children, being Harry Potter does put him and anyone close to him in more danger.' Hermione sighed as she sat down.

'We've been talking about that and he's right. There are still death eaters out there that could go after Harry, if they found out about this child, imagine what they could do.' Arthur said.

'They could take that kid, make Harry go to them to save it, kill Harry. We all know Harry would instantly surrender to save someone he cares about,' Charlie said.

'Yes he will, but that's why he broke up with Ginny in the first place. He was scared that Voldemort would take her to get to him. But she's older, can protect herself, this child can't, so it is more dangerous. One thing he did say, this kid can't have a name that might make them suspicious. So no Potter, Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, anything that's close to him is out.'

'Makes sense, once word gets out Ginny's pregnant, some will think its Harry's because they were dating at Hogwarts. So maybe we should make up a name for the father, to throw people off.'

'No,' Ginny said from the stairs, 'fine, Harry doesn't want anything to do with me, but this child, my child will be called Potter and if it's a boy, then its names Harry.'

'Ginny, think of the danger, that's what Harry's doing. You know why he broke up with you, they would take this child, kill you to get to Harry's baby so they could kill him.'

'I don't care, we were supposed to do this together, so if he doesn't want to be part of it, then I make the decisions,' Ginny turned and went back upstairs.

'We need to make Ginny see sense, see the danger.' Bill said looking worried.

'Dad, ask Kingsley if the aurors have heard anything about threats to Harry, if they have and Ginny knows, it might make her change her mind.'

'Good idea Ron, I'll speak with him first thing tomorrow, but it's late, we should all head to bed.'

Bill, Fleur, George and Percy left, Charlie and their parents headed up stairs to bed, Ron turned to Hermione.

'I'm quickly going back to see Harry, keep an eye on Ginny until I get back.'

'I was going to suggest the same thing, so go, I'll go up now,' Hermione said looking worried, then watched as Ron stepped back into the fireplace. Hermione slowly walked up the stairs, went into Ginny's room, but never said anything, just got her clothes and went to get change, then got into bed.

The following morning, Harry sent Kreacher to speak with Kingsley, telling him that Harry needed to see him and it was urgent. Ron had come and helped Harry in the shower, then helped him get dressed when Kingsley turned up. Ron knew Harry would want to talk privately, so he and Hermione left, but said they would back later.

'I need some legal papers drawn up straight away, but I can't move to well at the moment and I also need to make sure they stay confidential.'

'To do with the baby, Arthur spoke to me when he first got to the office, told me what Ginny said, I agree with you. The aurors have heard rumours of threats against you, so if they found out Ginny was having your baby, yeah, they will kidnap Ginny, even now before she has the baby.'

'Yeah, I know they will. So do you know someone trustworthy, someone that will keep this to themselves?'

'Yes, I do and I can get her to come here. She's an old friend, very honest and trustworthy.'

'Thanks Kingsley, you're a good friend, but can you sit for a minute, I need to talk to you about something else.'

Kingsley sat in the chair beside Harry's bed, 'What's up?'

'I remembered about us, what happened between us, why it happened, how it started, everything. Were you going to tell me?'

'I thought if you didn't remember I shouldn't tell you. But you don't seem worried about it, knowing we shagged and you're straight, I'm gay.'

'I'm not, I remember how good it was, how much I enjoyed myself. So when I'm better, we can go again if you want, I'm still not after anything serious, but if you are, then I understand.'

'I'm not, at least for now. I can't deny I didn't enjoy my time with you Harry, so if you're sure.'

'I am Kingsley, this is what I want out of my life, that hasn't changed. But back to serious for a minute, so you really think this child will be in danger?'

'Yes, I do and so does Samuel. I only told him because he's very trustworthy, so he needed to know what we might be up against.'

'I get that, as long as you trust him, then I do. Blimey, I never wanted this.'

'I know Harry, but I'll go talk to Claudia about those forms, we will be back sometime today, just not sure when.'

'Anytime is fine, I just need her to see how serious this is. Will she know if I can force things I want on Ginny?'

'Yes, because you're thinking of the danger and she's not, you could basically decide on everything, even take custody if you wanted to.'

'I thought of that, but then word might get out. So I've got some thinking to do before you come back, but before you go, how about a kiss?' Harry smirked.

Kingsley laughed, leaned over and kissed Harry, but a full on passionate kiss, 'That should hold you till your body is healed.'

'Not fully, but it was still good, thanks again Kingsley.'

'Anytime Harry,' Kingsley smiled then left Harry's bedroom.

Harry sat there thinking about what he wanted, making sure this child was not associated in any way with him. He never realised how long he sat there thinking until Kingsley walked in with a middle aged woman.

'Harry, this is Claudia Hawkins, she works in the legal department. I explained the situation and has the paper work ready to fill in, then lodge it.

'Hello, thanks for coming here and doing this.'

'It's find Mr. Potter, but I will tell you that I happen to agree with you. Being who you are, your child would be in immediate danger and so is the woman who is carrying it.'

'Yeah, they are, so basically I want Ginny to know that the child can't have a name that would make them suspicious. So Harry, James, Potter, Sirius, Lily, Evans, Remus, Albus, their all out. Any name with a flower if it's a girl is also out. Most people know my mother's name was Lily and her sister was Petunia.'

'Yes, I've heard that,' Claudia wrote down what Harry had told her before looking back up.

'She can't get rid of it, or put it up for adoption. If she doesn't want the child, I will take custody, but I think that's dangerous. If she agrees to everything and wants to keep the baby, then I get to visit the baby at the Burrow and also have the right to bring the child here for weekends. The child will always live at the Burrow with Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley, she can never take the child from there, it's safe and has wards around the Burrow. My friends, Ron and Hermione will be named godparents, just in case something happens to Ginny and me, but the baby survives. I will set up a vault that will pay for whatever the baby needs. When the child is an adult, I'll have another vault set up at that time with half of what I have. If she doesn't agree to all this then I want custody. But I will make sure no one knows anything about the child. Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley will have access to the vault to buy what the baby needs, Ginny is not to have access or try to get anything out of me. I'll provide all the money for the baby, right through its whole life, so she shouldn't need to get anything from me. Another thing, if I happen to die, the child will have everything in my vault, but I want vaults set up for a few friends. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley and my godson Teddy Lupin will each have five million galleons. This house will be sealed for the child until it comes of age, along with all my possession, which isn't a lot, things like my invisibility cloak, wand, photo album, there the only personal things I have. When it is old enough to understand the danger, I do want it to know I was their father and I did all this to protect them. I will write a letter to put in my vault for the child, letting them know I did want them but it was too dangerous because of who I am. I already know I will love my child, but I have to think of how dangerous it is. I'm used to living with danger, I don't want that for my child,' Harry looked towards the window, then wiped his face, 'Damn, why did she do this Kingsley?'

'I don't know Harry, but we will make sure the baby's safe, all of us will.'

'She knows what my life has been like, danger all the time, I was a kid being tortured. I'm scared Kingsley and I don't normally get scared. What if someone finds out and they take my kid?'

'Let's just get this done Harry, try not to worry too much. Is there anything else you want to add or can Claudia lodge the forms?'

Harry turned back, 'Sorry, no I think that's it, thanks again for this.'

'It's fine and no one will know about this, please just get well. Since you were running that office, everyone has felt safer, so we need you back to work.'

'I want to get back to work as well. When will you be letting Ginny know?'

'Later today, because of the danger, this will be passed instantly.'

'I'll let you know her decision,' she smiled then left the room.

Kingsley sat on the side of Harry's bed, taking his hand, 'It'll be alright Harry.'

'You were an auror Kingsley, so please as my friend, tell me the truth. How much danger will the baby be in if word got out?'

Kingsley sighed, 'From what I've heard, a lot. They really want you dead Harry, but their taking their time, putting together plans. They know how often you escaped Voldemort, so their making sure they have a lot of back up plans. I just wish this informant knew where they were. They take him there under a blindfold.'

'Can you tell me who is giving you this information?'

'He asked never to tell anyone, but especially you. He's doing this as a thank you for getting him out of that life, but he doesn't want you gloating about it.'

'Blimey, Draco Malfoy right.'

'Yes, he keeps hearing things, pretending to be a death eater, but he's not. We have an animagus with him at all times. A very trustworthy unspeakable has been sitting in his hair, watching and listening to everything and he said Draco really is honest with us, tell us everything, tries to make it look like he wants you dead, when he doesn't. Look Harry, he's given us a lot, but you don't need to think about any of this. I think you have enough on you mind apart from getting better. So how about I see Kreacher about some dinner for us?'

'I'd like that Kingsley, thanks,' Harry watched the tall black man leave but his thoughts just kept going to them taking the baby or taking Ginny until she had the baby, then kill her before letting me know it was either him or the baby. Harry didn't care if he died, but he didn't want a life like he had for his child. So those thoughts never left his mind for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Just after dinner that night, Claudia Hawkins arrived at the Burrow. Kingsley had let Ron and Hermione know so they knew to expect her.

'Come in Miss Hawkins,' Ron said opening the door, 'Mum, dad, Ginny, this is Claudia Hawkins from the legal department at the ministry.

'Miss Hawkins, what's going on?' Arthur asked.

'Mr. Harry Potter has had some legal forms drawn up in regards to his child and they have been passed.' she started to read what Harry wanted for their child, not taking any notice of the looks or outbursts from the young red headed woman. 'Mr. Potter can take custody if you do not agree to his terms. That is already been approved as he's thinking of the danger you could be putting his child in. If you agree to all his conditions, then he will leave the child with you Miss Weasley. You just need to sign the form,' she held out the forms, but Ginny never took them.

'He can't do this, this is my child as well, I have to have some rights.'

'The moment you wanted it known as Mr. Potters child, that put the child in danger, so you're rights have been taken away. This is a legal document, which means if you don't agree and say have the child terminated or named after Mr. Potter, then you will end up in Azkaban. I will be seeing Mr. Potter in the morning, he would like me to give him your answer Miss Weasley.'

'Ginny, we told you Harry was serious about this, so don't try to push him. I think you've done that enough,' Arthur said sadly.

'Fine, I agree to it all, but I keep my baby, he can visit.'

'And take the child on weekends.'

'Yes, that too, tell him from me he's a bastard,' Ginny quickly signed the form then got up and left the kitchen.

'Sorry about that Miss Hawkins.'

'No need Mr. Weasley, I think we all understand. I can see your daughter is strong willed, but please make her understand how serious this is if she goes against anything on this documents.'

'We will, but tell Harry his child will be loved and looked after with us and we will always make sure the child is safe.'

'I will tell him, but I think he knows that already by what he wanted, goodnight.'

'Goodnight Miss Hawkins,' Arthur said but sighed heavily as he watched the woman leave, 'He thought of everything, didn't he?'

'I can't blame him though, we all know the danger, but we're old enough to look after ourselves.'

'It's late, why don't we all just head to bed. Hopefully after Ginny's had time to think about all this, she will see for herself how much danger this baby will be in.'

'Good idea dad,' Ron took Hermione's hand and they headed upstairs to Ron's room to say goodnight.

Over the next couple of days, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley and Molly kept going to Harry's to give him a hand. Finally he was able to get around and do things for himself, but had decided to take the healers advice and stay at home until he was fully recovered. The following week Harry went back to work and again had dinner with Kingsley almost every night. Sometimes they went out, other times they would go to either Harry's or Kingsley's place and have dinner there before they enjoyed a night of making love to each other. The next week, Harry had taken Debra out on a date and found her to be a lot of fun and great company and she was a lot like Harry, she didn't want anything serious, especially after the last few years.

Samuel had told Harry and Kingsley that even though they were cleaning out the ministry of Voldemorts people, there were a few still here and for Harry to be careful. Harry and Kingsley usually had lunch together in the ministry's dining room and they both noticed Harry got some disgusted looks from a few, but until they had proof these were some of the people that wanted Harry dead, they couldn't do anything and were just more careful and watchful.

Over the next few months, word got out about Ginny being pregnant and speculation was going around that it was Harry Potter's baby. Ginny was being stubborn and refused to say who is the father of her child, but after Ron and Hermione had returned from Australia, Kingsley asked Ron to release a statement saying the child was not Harrys, but the family did not know who the father was. Harry, Kingsley, Samuel, Arthur, Ron and Hermione had spoken because they knew some people will not believe Harry isn't the father, so they secretly had a trusted magical law enforcement officer follow Ginny whenever she went out.

When Ginny was seven months along, she hadn't seen Harry since she told him she was pregnant. Harry had the Weasley's all come to his place for dinner a few times, Ginny stayed at the Burrow. Harry also had some of his friends over at different times.

'Harry, I want to talk to you about something,' Neville said as he sat with Harry eating dinner.

'Anything Neville, what's up?'

'Look, I know what's been said and I know what Ron said to the Daily Prophet, but I also know Ginny, we got to know each other really well when you Hermione and Ron were away. She's not the type to sleep with anyone but you, she's loved you for too long.'

Harry sighed, 'I know I can trust you Neville, but we did this because of the danger. So please keep it to yourself that it's my baby.'

'You know I will, but has there been threats?'

'Yeah, the aurors have received tips about them wanting to kill me. So we all agreed that if they found out about this being my kid, then they might take Ginny or wait till the baby is born. She just won't believe it and wanted everyone to know it's mine and she also wanted to give it the name Potter. So I had legal papers drawn up that were passed instantly. No name associated with me can be used, she couldn't get rid of it, or put it up for adoption, plus a heap of other things to make sure the baby's safe. If she didn't agree, then I take custody and she has nothing to do with it.'

'I get the danger Harry, but why didn't you and Ginny stay together, especially now?'

'Because I never wanted kids for this reason Neville, Ginny deliberately fell pregnant to get me back. But after my life, all the dangers, I wasn't going to get into a serious relationship or have kids, ever. I decided that years ago, Ginny tried to make me change my mind. I will never allow my kid to have a life like mine, so I decided I'll always be alone. I go out a lot, date and that's the way I'm going to stay living my life, it's safer for others and for me.'

'Okay, I get it mate. But now you have this baby on the way, are you going to be a father to it?'

'Yes, but in secret. I've set up a vault to pay for everything it needs, Mrs. Weasley has access to that. I'll be taking the child on weekends and visiting it at the Burrow as well. If things were different Neville, I might have wanted a life with Ginny, have kids, but it's not different, even if Voldemort is dead.'

'Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be there for your kid.'

'You should know me enough to realise I would Neville.'

'I do, but with Ron saying it wasn't yours, but knowing Ginny would only sleep with you, I was really confused.'

'I know, it is confusing for us as well. It's hard on Ron, being his little sister, but he understands the dangers. So only the Weasley family, you, Kingsley, Samuel, he's an auror, Claudia Hawkins who helped me write up the legal forms, that's all that knows the truth. I found out that all the Weasley boys agree with me, their worried about Ginny, but also the baby.'

'She told me once, when we were working against the Carrows, that she was going to have your son one day and call it Harry.'

'Yeah, I know, she told the family that before I had these papers done, by that night, she realised she couldn't. Merlin I wish she never did this Neville. Every time I hear that she's gone out, I'm scared wondering if they might grab her.'

'If they believed it was yours, wouldn't they have taken her by now?'

'Kingsley and I have spoken about that, a lot. Either their not sure it's mine, so they want to see if it looks like me or not, or their just waiting till it's born, take the baby but not Ginny. I get that thinking though, if they got Ginny and the baby, she's an adult witch and a fighter, they'll have their hands full just trying to take her. But a baby, distract Ginny, someone else takes the kid. There are so many things they could do after the baby is born.'

'Yeah, there is and I bet you're having someone secretly watch her when she goes out?'

'Yep, she has someone on her now when she goes out, she has no idea. She's really proven to be stubborn about this and I've been waiting for her to let it slip that it's mine.'

'She wouldn't deliberately put the baby in danger Harry.'

'Normally, no, she wouldn't, but she's not thinking straight right now Neville. She's hurt because I don't want to get serious with her, this plan to make me be with her failed. She knows I'm dating other girls and she's pissed. I told Ron this, but if I was halfway normal, yeah, maybe I could have falling for Ginny, wanted a proper relationship with her, I even said that if ten years goes by and no one tries to kill me, then sure, I might start believing I can have a normal life, but she just couldn't wait and trust me to let me see this through first. I mainly date others just for fun, because I've never had fun before. But enough about all that Neville, just remember to keep it all to yourself, you know I trust you, always have.'

'You can trust me and I won't say anything, we all know things get overheard by the wrong person.'

'Yeah, they can, but I want to ask you something. Even though I am straight, well, I think I'm straight, still trying to work that out. I've slept with a few woman over the last eight months, I've also been having sex with a bloke, we've had a lot of fun together, what do you think of that, my casual way of living?'

'Harry, after the life you've had, I'd do the same thing if I was you. All those years at Hogwarts, I hardly ever saw you have fun, or laugh. There were a few times you were laughing with Ron and Hermione, had fun at quidditch games, but I could tell you always held back because you were always on alert, wary of what might be about to happen next, you were waiting for it.'

'You know me well Neville, because you're absolutely right. I Missed out on a normal childhood, so I'm having my fun now. But hearing about the bloke doesn't worry you at all?'

'No it doesn't. If you were in a relationship with Ginny, yeah, I'd be worried, but you're not and said you're not going to. After everything, the fighting, I think a lot of people don't want to take their life for granted anymore. So many people died and it made a lot of us realise that it could have been any of us. So since we lived, let's live.'

'You are a very wise man Neville Longbottom, but more importantly, a good friend.'

After that Harry and Neville had a great night together. Talking, laughing, but finally getting to know each other on a more personal level. But one thing they both noticed was, the other had changed so much since they first met and they were nothing like what they thought they would be like, but wars and almost dying can change anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry was sitting in his office with his secretary Rosemary going over some new laws that Kingsley and Harry had talked about and approved. While they were working, Harry's office door opened.

'Harry,' Ron said nodding, raising his eyebrows.

'Oh, okay, thanks Ron, Rosemary, I have to go out for a while, Susan and Arthur will be running the office, so go lodge the ones we've finished while I'm gone, but I'm not sure how long I'll be be.'

'Yes Sir,' Rosemary left the office.

Harry grabbed his cloak, stuck it inside his robes, 'Did you tell your dad?'

'Yep, he's going to leave at lunch, so it doesn't look suspicious.'

'Okay, let's go,' Harry, Ron and Hermione left the office, Arthur and Percy giving them a look, Harry nodded to them.

Just before they got to St Mungo's, Harry slipped his cloak on, then followed Hermione and Ron through to the wards where Ginny was. She was in full labour, her mother and a healer with her.

As soon as her contraction finished, she turned to Ron, 'Where is he, I figured he'd want to be here for this?'

Ron shrugged, 'He's busy Ginny, couldn't get away,' but Ron gave her a look, jerking his head to a space next to him.

Ginny glared at where Harry was standing before the next contraction hit, but every time it stopped, she would stare at where Harry was. Over the next couple of hours, her looks went from sneering hatred to loving then concern, because she was finally realising why Harry had done this and she was just as frightened as he was for their baby.

The healer that was working over Ginny, finally stood up with a crying baby girl in his arms, then handed her to Ginny.

'It's a girl, congratulations Miss Weasley, I'll give you and your family some time alone.'

'Thank you,' Ginny said weakly, then waited for the door to close, saw a shimmer go around the door before Harry pulled off his cloak, 'Harry, our little girl, little Molly,' Ginny said as tears fell down her face as she stared at her daughter.

Harry sat next to her, looking at his daughter, 'Molly's a great name Ginny, named after a wonderful woman,' Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a smile, before looking back at his daughter.

'She's really in danger, isn't she Harry?'

'Yeah, she really is, so do you understand now why I did all this Ginny?'

'Yeah, I do, we have to keep her safe, but for now, how about her daddy has a hold of her.' Ginny gently wrapped Molly in a blanket, then placed the baby girl into Harry's arms.

Harry stared down at his daughter and felt himself choke up, 'Hey angel, its daddy.'

Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could see the love on Harry's face as he stared down at his daughter but also the fear.

'We'll keep her safe Harry, you know that,' Ron said staring down at his niece.

'I know you will Ron, I'm so scared for her, she's so helpless.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I never fully understood, but I do now and I'm just as scared as you are.'

'It's fine Ginny, just please be cautious when you're out.'

'At the moment, I don't want to take her out. So for now, it's the Burrow, your place, Bills, but that's it.'

'Do you mind if I dress her?' Harry asked still staring down at his daughter.

'Of course not,' Ginny gave Harry a small smile.

Molly bustled around getting everything ready so Harry could bathe and dress his daughter. As Harry was giving his daughter a bath, someone knocked on the door.

'Let me see who it is Harry, finish what you're doing.' Molly said stepping over to the door, she unsealed it, then opened it a crack, Ron held the cloak up in front of Harry. Then Arthur, Percy, and Kingsley stepped inside before Molly sealed the door again.

'I asked the healer to give all of us some time,' Kingsley said, 'Congratulations Ginny, Harry.

'So do I have a grandson or granddaughter?' Arthur asked.

'Come look Arthur,' Harry said as he lifted his daughter out of the water, 'Say hello to Molly.'

'A girl,' Arthur smiled, 'and you named her after your mother Ginny.'

'I realised Harry was right, so mum's name is perfect, being my middle name should also through people off.'

'She's perfect,' Harry finished dressing his daughter, then cradled her in his arms as he walked back over to the bed, 'So who's next?'

Ginny nodded towards her mother, Harry turned and placed little Molly into her grandmother's arms.

'I'll have to go in a minute, so no one gets suspicious, but I don't want to.'

'Ron, why don't you bring Harry back later, after work?' Ginny suggested.

'I can do that and again with the cloak, no one will see you. But you haven't gotten into a routine that people might know, have you Harry?'

'Usually I have dinner with Kingsley, but not always out, sometimes his place or mine, so if I'm not seen, it should be fine.'

'Since you do have to go Harry, take your daughter, we can have a hold later,' Molly placed the baby back into Harry's arms.

Harry cradled his daughter as he sat on the end of the bed, he just stared down at her, sometimes lifting her little hand, other times, kissing her forehead.

'She's so helpless,' Harry felt himself choke up again, then stood up, 'I should go,' Harry kissed his daughter again, 'I'll see you soon angel, daddy loves you,' Harry sighed, then placed his baby back into his mother's arms, then picked up his cloak, but gave Kingsley a look.

'I'll leave with Harry, you all stay with Molly,' Kingsley waited until Hermione finished hugged Harry, then put the cloak over himself, then they unsealed the door and left.

'You could see how scared he was,' Ron said staring at the baby.

'Also how much he already loves her, it's so heartbreaking that he can't be a normal father to his daughter and you can tell he wants to,' Hermione said as she stared down at the baby.

'Maybe we could put the fidelius charm again around the Burrow, it makes it safer than wards,' Ginny suggested, 'It's not like before when Voldemort had control of the ministry.'

'I'll talk to Kingsley about having that done because it is the safest thing to do. Most will think either me or Molly would be secret keeper, or even one of the kids. So we'll need to think about this, work out who would be best.'

'It will have to be someone we can always contact in case we need to let someone through.' Molly said.

'It can't be Hermione or me,' Ron said, 'we're going back to Hogwarts.'

'Why not Harry?' Ginny suggested, 'he works with you dad, his fireplace is connected to the Burrow, he knows our patronus's.'

'Actually, that's not a bad idea dad,' Percy said as he stared at his sister.

'I'll talk to both Harry and Kingsley about it, Molly what do you think about Harry being secret keeper?'

'Yes, I think Harry would be best. I don't believe the death eaters will think we would let someone else be the protector for our home, especially when there's so many of us.'

'Okay, we should go so it doesn't look to suspicious, Ginny, I'll be back after work,' Arthur kissed his daughter, then his granddaughter, then Percy did the same before they kissed Molly, then left.

At Harry's home, Kingsley and Harry were both lying in his bed, panting heavily, 'Thanks, I needed that.'

'I could tell Harry, but your daughter will be safe, we're all going to make sure of that.'

'I hope so, but can you believe it Kingsley, I'm a father of a little girl.'

'It is hard to believe, especially looking at us now, we've just finished a couple of hours shagging, yet Ginny just gave birth to your daughter.'

Kingsley and Harry laughed, 'I know what you mean, but I wanted your opinion on something,' Harry leant up on his elbow, staring down at his friend, 'I seem to prefer being with you than woman, I have a better time and always feel better after being with you. Do you think I'm changing?'

'I have noticed when we're together that you're not just shagging Harry, you're starting to bring feelings into it. The way you touch me, the way you kiss me, so yes, maybe you are. Does that worry you at all Harry?'

'No, because I like feeling this way and being with you, I know I haven't been with any other blokes, but I don't want to either. Maybe you've ruined it for me,' Harry chuckled, then lightly ran his hand over Kingsley's member, 'How could another bloke compete with you?'

Kingsley laughed, 'Maybe that was my evil plan all along Harry, once you've had me, you won't want another bloke.'

Harry and Kingsley laughed again, before Harry pushed Kingsley back, then climbed on top of him.

'Well it worked mate,' Harry grinned, then they started kissing again before deciding it was time for dinner. So they shared a shower, then sat at the kitchen table. 'Kingsley, can we keep her safe?'

'You know nothing in life is a guarantee Harry, but we're all going to do everything we can to make sure she is.'

'Harry, you home,' Arthur called.

'In the kitchen Arthur,' Harry stood up looking worried, 'Is something wrong?'

'No, don't panic Harry, but I need to speak with you and Kingsley, so it's lucky your here.'

'Okay, let's sit,' Harry blew out a huge breath.

'Ginny had the idea of putting the fidelius charm back around the Burrow.'

'Good idea, I should have thought of that,' Kingsley said, 'So you'll be secret keeper again Arthur?'

'No, we thought if any of the death eaters wanted to try and get through, they would think it was one of us, so Ginny came up with someone else, Harry. We all agree it would be safer if you want to do it Harry.'

'I don't mind doing it Arthur, but are you sure you want someone other than family to be secret keeper to your home?'

'You are family, even before Molly was born, you know that's how we always thought of you.'

'Yeah, I do, okay, you've got a secret keeper. So if someone needs to get through, send a patronus I'll recognise and I'll head straight there.'

'When do you want to do it then? The healer said Ginny and Molly can come home tomorrow.'

'How about right after we eat, we do the charm, I give all your family permission, sneak back to St Mungo's, give Ginny permission while I see my daughter.'

'Okay, I'll get everyone at the Burrow, Molly is still with Ginny and Molly, that's going to be confusing for a while.'

'Well I'll always call her my angel,' Harry grinned.

'Alright, we'll see you soon,' Arthur nodded, then left.

'I want a promise from you Kingsley.'

'I have to hear it first Harry, you know that.'

'If anything happens to me, keep her safe, be there for her as she grows up. I know the Weasley's, Hermione, all my friends will be there for her, but I want you to as well. Be the uncle that gives her anything she wants, but also the auror that will look after her and protect her.'

Kingsley sighed, 'That is a promise I can easily make Harry, you don't need to worry. But nothing is going to happen to you.'

'I'd rather die than let her get hurt.'

'I know you would, we all would. But look, Kreacher's finished, let's eat, then go do the fidelius charm, see you're daughter, then after we can come back to bed.'

'That sounds perfect,' Harry nodded, then the two men started eating dinner while they talked, but they talked mainly about keeping little Molly safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Over the next month, Harry went to work, usually had dinner with Kingsley before heading to the Burrow to see his daughter. Sometimes to make it look like Harry wasn't with Ginny, he still went out with other girls, but never ended up sleeping with them anymore. Ginny and Harry had started to get on more, now that Ginny realised there was a real danger to their daughter. Most nights, Harry and Kingsley would spend it together and mostly at Harry's home. Word got out that Ginny had her baby, Molly Hermione Weasley and that she had red hair, so after a while, the speculation about Harry being the father stopped. So the baby wasn't written about again.

Ginny has made a couple of small trips outside the fidelius charm and she had Ron and Hermione with her, Neville and Luna, or one of her brothers. Harry had set up one of the spare rooms for his daughter and every weekend Harry did bring her to his home, where Harry and Kingsley would always be holding her. They only time little Molly was not in their arms, was at night when they were in bed.

Ron, Hermione and Arthur had started to suspect there was more going on with Harry and Kingsley than just two friends spending a lot of time together. When Hermione and Ron was at Harry's place, the three friends always talked a lot, did everything together, just like always, but Hermione and Ron noticed that Kingsley seemed very at home at Harry's place, seemed to know what Harry wanted. The same with Harry, he would always know what Kingsley wanted and they seemed to look each other a lot. But because Harry was finally starting to relax about his daughter and he was happy, none of them minded if Harry and Kingsley had started a relationship but decided not to mention it to Ginny in case she got angry and decided to tell everyone Harry was the father of her daughter.

Fleur Weasley gave birth to her and Bill's daughter one year to the day of the Battle of Hogwarts and called her Victoire, so another granddaughter for the Weasley's. Molly Hermione Weasley turned four months old and had everyone wrapped around her little finger whenever she smiled at them, which she did a lot, but one thing worried everyone, she ended up with Harry's green eyes, but not his hair, she had the Weasley red hair. So when Ginny took her daughter out, she kept a little hood down low over her daughter's head to make it harder to see Molly's eyes.

Early one morning, Harry and Kingsley had just finished showering and dressing to get ready to head to the office when they heard Samuel's voice calling and they both ran down stairs.

'What's he doing here?' Harry asked gesturing his head to Draco Malfoy.

'They've got Ginny and you're daughter,' Malfoy said straight away.

'They used a distraction of making Ginny think they were going after Hermione. They called out, Granger, you helped Potter, so you're dead. Ron and Hermione instantly started to fight back, then someone snuck up behind Ginny, grabbed her and was gone within seconds.'

'They told me they want Harry and if he comes with me, his daughter will be safe, they want me to bring him alone or...' Draco hesitated.

'They'll kill her, won't they?' Harry asked as his stomach heaved.

'Is there a way for any of us to sneak in with you?' Kingsley asked.

'No, one of them has the baby and his back is to a cave wall inside a small crevice and always has a wand on her. I don't know what they did with Ginny though, she was taking to another section of the cave.'

'I'll go, because there's a couple of things they don't about, well no one knows about,' Harry waved his hand making everything in the room float, 'I didn't let anyone know in case I needed it. Everything I do is wandless now and I can still survive the killing curse. I tried it on myself when I thought I couldn't handle everything.'

'Fine, you'll have surprise on your side, but we can be somewhere close, just in case.' Kingsley said then looked at Draco Malfoy, 'Is there somewhere we can stay hidden, somewhere nearby and how many are inside?'

'Yes, there's other caves and some woods around it and there's five inside. They only let me find out where we were today.'

'Okay, let's get a few more we can trust, Arthur, Ron, Neville, Percy. Samuel, go quickly to the ministry, bring Arthur and Percy back, I'll floo Neville, Harry send your patronus to Ron.' Kingsley saw Harry shaking, 'Harry, now.'

Everyone got moving, then within five minutes, Samuel, Percy and Arthur stepped out of the fireplace, Neville had apparated to Harry's home and he come through the wards, then Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace as well.

'No time to talk, we all need to touch some part of Draco, he'll apparate us there, let's go,' Kingsley led the way outside the wards, everyone grabbed a part of Draco's arm, then felt him turn on the spot. The group arrived on the coast, with a large group of caves and woods behind them.

'There in that one there,' Draco said pointing to a small cave.

'Okay, you and Harry head inside, we'll be in the one next to it.' Kingsley turned to Harry and could see how pale he was, 'Keep it together Harry.'

'I'm fine, but if they've touched one hair on my daughter's head, their dead men,' Harry said fiercely, then looked at Kingsley, 'I don't care if anyone knows,' he gave Kingsley a look, then they both instantly wrapped their arms around each other, kissing passionately.

'Be careful,' Kingsley said the moment his lips left Harry's.

No one could say anything, Harry nodded, then walked off with Draco towards the small cave, Kingsley, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Neville and Samuel all headed to the smaller cave to wait and hoped everything was going to be alright.

For the next half an hour, everyone in the cave was getting anxious, wondering what was going on and if Harry, Ginny and their daughter were alright. Arthur, Percy and Ron wanted to do something, Kingsley understood by kept them calm. Not long after, Draco Malfoy ran into the cave.

'Minister, I think you need to come,' Draco said but he gave Ron a sorrowful look, then led the way into the smaller cave, where Draco pointed towards Harry sitting on the ground, talking quietly.

Everyone ran up to Harry, who was surrounded by five dead death eaters. As they looked down at Harry holding his daughter, Hermione gasped before bursting into tears.

'What happened?' Kingsley asked quietly as he stared down at Harry holding his dead daughter.

'When we got here, she was already dead, Harry went absolutely crazy, started waving his hand everywhere, took them all down within seconds. They never had a chance to raise their wands.'

'Where's Ginny?' Arthur asked anxiously.

'They took her through that passage way, but it's sealed, I couldn't get through. I tried for a while before I decided to come get all of you.'

'All of us, let's unseal it, Hermione stay with Harry,' Kingsley said then the men went down the small, cramped passageway. Kingsley, Samuel, Arthur, Percy, Ron, Neville and Draco all waved their wands until the wards came down and they ran in, but found Ginny on the ground, dead. Arthur, Ron and Percy all surrounded their sister, while Kingsley went back out to Harry, 'Harry, we need to get out of here, let me take her.'

Harry never moved just kept talking quietly to his daughter. After a few minutes, Arthur carried his daughter out with his two sons following. Kingsley realised Harry was in shock, so he just let Harry keep hold of his daughter, then helped him stand up.

'Samuel, take Draco back to your office, get his statement, then have someone come here to collect the bodies, we'll be at the Burrow.'

Everyone moved outside the caves, Kingsley kept his arm around Harry, nodded to Arthur, then apparated away. Kingsley and Harry arrived a few seconds before Neville, Hermione, Ron, Percy and Arthur still carrying his daughter and they all went inside. Molly Weasley instantly knew her daughter was dead, she screamed as she ran to her husband along with the rest of the Weasley's.

Harry sat on the floor at the back of the kitchen, still holding his daughter and still talking to her.

'How's little Molly?' Bill asked, then saw Kingsley shake his head and everyone realised that Harry was holding his dead daughter.

'Harry's in shock, but he killed all of them. Draco said that Molly and Ginny were dead before we got there. That was always their plan and just wanted Harry to find his daughter before killing him.' Kingsley knelt down next to Harry, 'You need to give her to me Harry.'

'She's my angel and wants to stay with her daddy, I'll always be here for her,' Harry kept running his hand over his daughter's hair and face, 'She loves her daddy, wants to be with me.'

'Kingsley,' Ron gestured for him to join him, then whispered, 'Why don't we get Madame Pomfrey here, let Harry think she needs to check on Molly.'

'Good idea Ron, I'll go to Hogwarts, try not to let him leave,' Kingsley sighed heavily, then stepped outside and apparated away.

Molly Weasley was crying over her only daughter, George, Bill, Ron and Percy were all sitting around their mother and sister. Fleur was sitting at the table with her daughter and Angelina who were also crying.

'I'll contact Charlie,' Arthur said then went over to the fireplace.

Neville stood next to Harry, staring down at him, 'She's my little angel, daddy's girl,' Harry said softly as he kept running his hands over his daughter's hair and face.

Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey all stepped out of the fireplace and went straight over to Harry.

'Harry, can I look at your daughter please?' Poppy asked looking sadly down at him.

Kingsley helped Harry stand, 'She's daddy's girl, wants to be with her daddy.'

'Yes, I know Harry, but I need to look at her.'

Harry started rocking his daughter as he walked around the kitchen, then quietly started singing to her. Everyone watched, but didn't know what to do.

'Harry, you need to give her to Poppy,' Kingsley said quietly but kept watching Harry rock and sing to his daughter.

'She needs to see her family,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'she's never seen her family,' then he turned and disapparated.

'How did Harry do that, you can't apparate or disapparate inside the wards or fidelius charm?' Ron said.

'I don't know Ron, but he was saying she's never seen her family, do you think he went to Godric's Hollow?' Arthur asked.

'Makes sense, I'll go and see if I can bring him back,' Kingsley stepped outside the house and apparated away. He walked quietly up the lane towards the cemetery, but noticed a faint shimmer around the area that the Potters were buried, so he walked towards it, then stepped through the enchantments, then stopped dead at what he was seeing.

'Harry, you have to let us look after your daughter now,' James Potter's ghostly image said as he stared at his son.

Lily Potter's ghostly image was holding little Molly in her arms, 'Our granddaughter will always be with us and her mother be with us as well, but we will be in your heart Harry, always, so it's time to give your daughter to your love, let him help you.'

'She's beautiful, like you mum, red hair, green eyes, my little angel.'

'She is Harry, but it's time to say goodbye to Molly and leave her for us to care for,' James said.

'Dad, mum, I want to come to, I want to be with my family.'

'No, it is not your time Harry, you must stay. We will be here when it is your time, but that is not right now. But I ask one thing of you Harry, as your mother, I want you to hand Molly to Kingsley, then let him help you. You know we can't stay, do you want that for your daughter, for us?'

'No, look after my angel,' Harry said as tears started falling down his face.

'Always,' Lily gave Harry a small smile and a nod.

Harry nodded, then dropped the small black stone from his hand and the ghostly image of James and Lily Potter vanished, along with the baby Lily had been holding. Kingsley took down the enchantment, picked up the stone, putting it in his pocket, then held onto Harry's arm and walked away. A few minutes later, he had them back at the Burrow. They walked inside, Harry still cradling his daughter, staring down into her eyes. Kingsley very slowly and gently took the baby out of Harry's arm, then passed her to Poppy as Harry sunk to the floor crying hard. Kingsley sat next to him, pulled Harry into his arms and held him, letting him cry. Neville, Poppy, Minerva and Kingsley along with Weasley's who were already crying for Ginny and Molly, were also crying for their loss and for Harry's loss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'I'll take Harry home, can you let us know,' Kingsley gestured towards the baby in Poppy's arms.

'We will, take care of Harry,' Minerva said sadly.

Kingsley helped Harry stand, keeping his arms around him as he seemed not to be able to stand up. They got outside and apparated to Harry's home. Kingsley helped Harry straight up to his bedroom, undressed him, then helped him into bed. Then got undressed himself, then got in beside Harry, pulling him into his arms. Kingsley knew he'd have to say something because one look at Harry and everyone would know that Ginny's baby was Harry's. He also knew he was going to have to talk to the Wizengamot on Harry's behave and explain about what happened and just hoped they didn't want to prosecute Harry for killing five death eaters, but as they were death eaters Harry should be okay, he just wasn't sure.

Kingsley and Harry never moved all day, Harry woke a few times with nightmares, screaming out to his daughter, so Kingsley just held him tighter until he went back to sleep. That night, they were both awake and Kingsley talked Harry into eating, so he watched Harry dress in a daze, then helped him downstairs. Kreacher put some dinner on the table not long after.

'Harry, you need to eat.'

'She's gone Kingsley.'

'I know love, but please eat.'

Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'You called me love, why?'

'Because you are, I've loved you for a while. But it's nothing to worry about Harry. We spend most of our time together anyway.'

Harry got up and sat on Kingsley's lap, 'I didn't want to fall in love with anyone, but I did, I fell in love with you. Now you could be in danger Kingsley.'

'Harry, don't, I was an auror, I can take care of myself. With molly, it was different.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Kingsley, 'She's gone.' then she started crying again.

'I know love, but you need to eat. I'll hold you all night if you want, just please eat.'

Harry stared into Kingsley's eyes, then kissed him before sitting back on his seat and started eating. When they both finished, Kingsley took Harry's hand and they went upstairs and straight into a shower. They both washed each other, then Harry made love to Kingsley, but he acted like a desperate man, Kingsley didn't mind and made love to Harry the same way then they washed themselves again before getting into bed.

Kingsley held Harry tight to him as he cried for the loss of his daughter and again woke with nightmares, screaming out his daughters name. They both slept late, but Kingsley got up and sent a message to Susan and told her to take care of any business in his office as well as her own then explained about Harry being the father of Ginny's baby, but also that the child and Ginny had been killed, so he was with Harry helping him through this traumatic time. Kingsley checked on Harry a couple of times before he sat down at the table and had some breakfast Kreacher had prepared for him, then Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace.

'How is he Kingsley?'

'Crying a lot, screaming out her name through the night, have you spoken to the Weasley's?'

'Yes, Molly is devastated, Ron and Hermione are feeling guilty because they were with Ginny and Molly, Charlie arrived home and he won't leave Ginny's side. Were organising the funerals, but wanted to know where Molly is to be buried.'

'With my family,' Harry said he sat down on Kingsley's lap and held onto him, 'She has to be with her family.'

'You mean Godric's Hollow Harry?' Minerva asked sadly.

'Yes, with my parents,' Harry sniffed, 'I want to go with her Kingsley.'

'Harry please don't talk like that,' Kingsley tightened his hold on Harry.

'I'll go finish the preparations Harry, it will be tomorrow,' Minerva said but Harry just stayed holding Kingsley, so she stepped back into the fireplace to go to the Burrow.

'Minerva,' Arthur said as he saw her step out of the fireplace.

'I've just come from Harry's place. He wants Molly buried with his parents.'

'But she should be with Ginny, she was Molly's mother.'

'Yes, but Harry is the father and wants his daughter with his parents. That's where his family is buried and from what those legal papers Harry had drawn up, he does have the right.'

'Molly, she was Harry's daughter, now we can either have Ginny here with Fred, or she can be with her daughter at Godric's Hollow, but that is where Molly will lay to rest,' Arthur said trying to calm his wife.

'Then Ginny should be with her daughter, so Godric's Hollow then.'

'Alright, I'll go finish the preparations for tomorrow. I'll send an owl with the time,' Minerva looked sadly around at the Weasley family but Hermione walked over to her.

'How's Harry?'

'Crying, Kingsley said he has been all night and keeps calling for his daughter all the time. But it's what he just said before I left, he wants to join her. So we're all going to have to keep an eye on him, he's lost to many people and his daughter might just be the one that has pushed him to far.'

'We'll head over later, make sure he's okay,' Ron said sadly.

Minerva left, Hermione and Ron sat back with his family. No one said anything or ate anything their mother had put on the table. After a while, Hermione and Ron headed to Harry's place. They stepped out of the fireplace and saw Harry sitting next to Kingsley on the couch and they couldn't believe the haunted look on Harry's face and they also saw the worried look on Kingsley's face.

'Harry,' Hermione said softly as she stared at her friend and tears flowed down her face.

Harry looked up, 'Why didn't you keep her safe, you said you would.'

'We tried Harry, it was a trick, a trap,' Ron said.

'You protected Hermione, but didn't protect my daughter, a helpless child,' Harry shouted as he got up then went upstairs with Kingsley following him, 'I don't want them here or see them ever again.'

'Harry, their you're friends.'

'Friends, they let my daughter die, I want them gone.' Harry shouted.

'Calm down, I'll go tell them,' Kingsley sighed then headed back down stairs, and knew they had heard what Harry said, 'Give him some time.'

'We understand Kingsley, we're both blaming ourselves right now. We should have realised it was a trap,' Hermione sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Do you think he'll be okay Kingsley?'

'Right now, no, but I'm hoping he just needs time. That's why I've got Susan running everything at the moment. When your dad goes back to work I'll have him keep an eye on my office and Susan can run theirs. I don't want Harry alone just yet.'

'We'd stay with him, but he doesn't want us and we can't blame him. We'll go, give him some space,' Hermione and Ron stepped into the fireplace and left.

Kingsley went upstairs and saw Harry sitting on the floo in the corner, so he sat with him, pulled Harry into his arms and just held him.

The following morning, Kingsley helped Harry dress as he seemed to be in a daze again. When they were both ready, Kingsley apparated them to Godric's Hollow, then kept his arm around Harry as they walked towards the cemetery. He could feel Harry shaking under his arms as they got close. People parted to let them through and realised word had spread that Ginny's daughter was Harry's.

The Weasley's stood on the side, close to where their daughter or sister was going to be laid to rest, Harry and Kingsley stood at the end of his parents graves, but also at the end where Ginny and Molly were to be buried. A ministry official started the service, Molly Weasley, Hermione, Fleur and Angelina were all crying. Friends of Harrys were also crying, people like Cho Chang, and the Patil twins, but also the people Harry worked with at the ministry. His secretary Rosemary, Susan and her secretary Debra, then there were all the staff from Hogwarts and Hagrid was at the back crying into his large tablecloth size handkerchief. Apart from the sounds of crying, only the ministry official could be heard.

The moment the tiny coffin holding little Molly started to lower into the ground, Harry broke free and picked it up, holding it in his arms while he cried.

'Angel, please,' Harry cried, 'come back to daddy, please don't leave me.'

Kingsley stepped over to Harry, with the help of Arthur, took the tiny coffin out of Harry's arms, why Kingsley struggled with Harry, pulling him away, but Harry broke free and ran with Kingsley following. He found Harry standing outside his parent's house, so he just wrapped his arms around Harry and held him.

'She's with your parents and her mother Harry.'

'I can't do this, I can't go through this pain of losing someone else,' Harry moved out of Kingsley's arms.

Kingsley decided to give Harry a bit of space and just watched him. He noticed Hermione, Ron and a few of Harry's friends were all standing back out of the way.

Harry stepped through the gate, 'My life became fucked up in this house, this is the place that changed everything, so this is the place where it ends,' Harry pulled a large knife from his robes and plunged it into his chest, collapsing in a bloody heap on the ground.

Kingsley and everyone ran to Harry, he picked up Harry's lifeless body and instantly apparated away. He landed in the waiting room of St Mungo's and headed straight for the doors where a welcome witch instantly opened them. Kingsley put Harry down on a bed right as Healer Straughn came in and started to work over Harry and gave him potions. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Cho, Dean, Minerva, Hagrid and Samuel all crowded at the back of the room watching, waiting to see if Harry would make it.

The healer stood up, 'It was close, but he's going to be alright. Now minister, what happened? This wasn't caused by a muggle car accident like last time.'

'I'm not sure you've heard, but Ginny and their daughter were killed. We were at the funeral in Godric's Hollow, after, Harry ran off to his parent's house where he stabbed himself. See magic doesn't affect him, he'd tried the killing curse on himself, doesn't work, so he did this.'

'He's going need to be watched carefully, I would recommend him staying here, but after the last time, I know that will be impossible. Is someone at his home to watch him?'

'Yes, I am, Harry and I live together, he's partners,' Kingsley said as he stared down at Harry.

'Okay, but you are the Minister, you can't be with him at all time. Yes, maybe for the next week or two, but then what?'

'I think between all of his friends, we can take turns to be with him,' Neville said as he stared down at Harry.

'He's lost so many people in his life, so he will try this again unless we can either stop him or we can give him the time to come to terms with this.' Hermione said sadly.

'Kingsley, being Harry's partner, you'll be the most important person to help him through this,' Minerva said sadly, 'He will need your strength.'

Kingsley sat on the bed, holding Harry's hands. 'He said he never wanted to get into a serious relationship, that he didn't want to fall in love with anyone, but he finally told me he loved me, so now he's worried about me.'

'Minister, Susan asked me to tell you she's fine and can run your office for a while. She has Debra and Rosemary there until Arthur and Percy come back. So take a few weeks, you have been working non-stop since you were named minister,' Samuel said quietly.

'Yes, I know they can take care of things. But it is my job, I should be there, but I can't leave Harry alone, not now. Did you speak with the Wizengamot for me about Harry?'

'Yes, he will not be prosecuted for killing those death eaters and only because they were death eaters and killed a child for no other reason that it being Harry's daughter.'

'Thanks,' Kingsley looked up at the healer, 'I want your opinion on something. Could I take him home now, get him into his own bed, his own home. The moment he wakes up here, he's going to leave anyway.'

'For his health, yes, it would be better if he woke up and not moved for a day or two. He will need more potions and I will need to check on him when he does wake.'

'As I live there, I can give you permission to get in. Neville, would you go now, get Harry's bed ready and I'll bring him home. Hermione, Ron, give him a few days to see how he is before seeing him.'

'Let us know Kingsley,' Ron said sadly, then he and Hermione left, with Neville and the rest of their friends. Hagrid gave Harry a small pat on the head, then left, Minerva stared down at Harry before she left, Samuel stayed and escorted the minister who was levitating Harry's unconscious body out of St Mungo's.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Kingsley floated Harry onto his bed, the undressed him before throwing the covers over him.

'Do you think we'll be able to stop him if he tries this again?' Neville asked.

'I don't know Neville, if he just gives himself some time, I think he'll be fine. It's these next few days, or weeks that's going to be the hardest for him to get through.'

'Yeah, it will. I'll leave you with him, but if you need a break or even just to go out, let me know and I'll stay with him. But what did you mean about Hermione and Ron?'

'Harry's blaming them for his daughter's death. Ginny and Molly went out with them, death eaters turned up but made it look like they were going after Hermione. So Ron and Hermione started to fight back, someone snuck up on Ginny and Molly, they were gone within seconds.'

'Damn, that was smart, but Hermione and Ron weren't to blame. It could have happened with anyone that was with Ginny and Molly.'

'They said, Granger, you helped Potter, so you dead. They were waiting for Hermione and Ron to be the ones with Ginny.'

'Okay, makes sense now. They have been friends for a long time, I'm sure Harry will just need time.'

'That's what we're hoping Neville.'

'I had an idea Kingsley, I'm just not sure you want to do that to Harry, but it might just give you the time to help him through this.'

'What idea, I'll do anything as this point.'

'You said since he admitted his feelings for you, he's worried about you, right?'

'Yes, right, he said I could be in danger now. I was an auror, technically I still am, but I'm used to danger.'

'And you can look after yourself, not like a baby. But my idea is this, what if you tell Harry that if he kills himself, then you're going to as well because you can't live without him.'

'Blimey Neville, that's brilliant. Harry will never do anything that would put the people he cares about in danger and he will do anything to protect the people he cares about. You just might have given me the time I need to get Harry through this. Thanks, you're a good friend.'

'I am, but like everyone else, we all want Harry to have a normal life and be happy. He never had that, I said it to him. Even though he had a few good times with Hermione and Ron, or playing quidditch, he always held back because he was always worried about Voldemort, now's the time for him to finally enjoy his life and enjoy his time with you.'

'Yes, we all think Harry deserves to be happy now. I've never known someone that has gone through what he has and stayed such a kind person. That comes down to all of you, all his friends and the Weasley family.'

'One thing I want to ask if you don't mind. But when I worked out Harry was the father no matter what was being said, he did tell me he slept with woman but also with a man and he wanted to enjoy his life, even if it was always casual. But he admitted he loved you, when did he work out he was gay?'

'I believe he always was, but like you said, he wanted to enjoy his life. So he did go out sleeping with woman because that's what's expected of young men. But Harry never had a lot of time to work out who he was, I noticed a change in him over the last couple months, whenever we were together, it wasn't just sex like before. Harry had started to bring his feelings into it. He asked me so I told him that I noticed he started to touch me differently, kiss me differently, it was loving, caring and very tender.'

'You're right, he never did have a lot of time to really think about himself, apart from dying. Let's hope his feelings for you are strong enough so he won't let anything happen to you if he tries to kill himself again. Well good luck, let me know if you need me,' Neville stared at Harry for a minute then left.

Kingsley got up beside the bed, put his arms around him, then just stared at Harry. It was a couple of hours before Kingsley noticed Harry's breathing change and little movements of his hands or head. Kingsley sat up, never looking away from Harry's face, then noticed he blinked a few times.

'Harry, love, can you hear me?'

'Hmmm,' Harry murmured sleepily, 'Kingsley.'

'It's me love.'

Harry slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in his bedroom before he saw Kingsley beside him, then he remembered.

'Molly.'

'I know love.'

'Why did you save me, I can't live with this pain.'

'Because I need to tell you something important first.'

'It won't stop me Kingsley, I'm sorry if that hurts, but it won't.'

'Probably,' Kingsley got up off the bed and stood next to him, 'I just wanted to say that I love you very much, so if you kill yourself, I'll be joining you. I can't live without you Harry, it's taken me too long to finally allow myself to fall in love. So we can do it together if you want?'

Harry stared at the man he loved, then slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position with Kingsley putting an extra pillow behind him. Harry never took his eyes off Kingsley's face.

'You're serious, if I die, you will too?'

'I'm very serious. When I thought I might have lost you, I was going to aim the killing curse at myself, so I'd be right behind you. So if you want to do it now, I've got my wand for me, you just need something else to use.'

'Forget it, I'm not letting you die.'

'You can't stop me if you do, you won't be here, remember. Look Harry, I don't want to die, I would like to live especially now it's pretty safe and I have you in my life, but I know I can't live without you. I know the pain you're going through, well not exactly, but I have lost people I care about, but the pain I felt when I saw you plunge that knife into your chest, that's something I can't live with. So do you want me to get you another knife or make up a potion that will kill you and we can do it at the exact same time.'

'Don't do this to me Kingsley, please?'

'Sorry, I'm doing it. You said you can't live with the pain, I couldn't either if I lost you,' Kingsley thought he could see Harry soften, just a little but it was a start, so he sat on the bed, then took Harry's hand, putting it to his face, 'We can be holding each other when we do it, but we should send a note to someone so they can come get our bodies out of here.'

'This is serious Kingsley and you happen to be minister who is doing a damn good job, a lot better than the last few.'

'I'm sure they'll find someone else that can do the job. So what do you want me to get you?'

Harry shook his head as he stared at Kingsley, 'Nothing, I'm not letting you die because of me.'

'I have to if you're not going to be here Harry, so if you die, so do I.'

'Fine, you win, I won't kill myself,' Harry pulled his hand out of Kingsley's then looked towards the windows.

Kingsley made sure he didn't smile, he kept his face passive. He knew one day he's auror training with lying and keeping a straight face would come in handy even if he thought he might not be able to live if Harry didn't.

'So does that mean you're going to give life a go, give yourself a chance to come to terms with your loss, give us a chance?'

'I've learned to live with the pain of loss before, it's always with me, but I have learned to cope with it,' Harry turned back and faced Kingsley, 'About us though, if I do this and live then we become a proper couple, I want it all then. I'm sick of doing things for everyone else and not myself. So I want us full on and everyone to know, meaning they see us together as a proper couple. We sit and have lunch, we hold hands, we kiss, just like any couple.'

'Well I already told everyone that came to St Mungo's we live together, that you were my partner, so it's already getting known. But I want the same thing Harry, we can go to work together, arms around each other as we walk through the atrium. I want people to know about us, that you are now off the market and belong to me.'

Harry kept staring at Kingsley, then gave him a small smile, before wiggling his finger for Kingsley to come closer.

'Kiss me,' Harry said softly.

Kingsley leaned in slowly, very slowly, never taking his eyes off Harry, then their lips met. At first their kiss was soft, tender, but both Harry and Kingsley deepened it, kissing passionately and both their tongues started to dance around the others. As soon as their lips parted, Kingsley saw Harry's face. One he could see the love there and two, he was going to stay, so Kingsley got on the bed beside Harry, put his arm around him and pulled him close and they just sat there holding each other.

'I love you Harry.'

'I love you to Kingsley, but I'm saying this now, if anything happens to you, then that's it, this life is over and I'll make sure to do it where no one sees me.'

'I'm the same, if something happens to you, I won't be far behind. Now let's not worry about it anymore. We're here, we're together, but I wanted to ask you if I should bring my stuff here, because I might have been staying here, but I wasn't actually living here.'

'You are now, so forget about your place, this place is bigger and we already own it.' Harry kept his head on Kingsley's shoulder, 'You know, if I did die before, I haven't got an official will, just that basic paperwork Claudia did.'

'Blimey Harry, with what you own, do you realise where all of it would go?'

'No, where?'

'The Dursleys, they are you're only living relatives.'

'That's bullshit and not going to happen. Can you contact Claudia for me, I'll get her to make out my will? You'll be the main beneficiary, you're not after my money and planning to kill me are you?'

Kingsley laughed loudly before he kissed Harry again, 'Just you're love and of course your body. But I'll send a message to her later, get her to come here again. But now I need to tell Kreacher to make us some dinner, we both need to eat.'

'Come straight back, I need to feel your arms around me.'

'I will, so don't move, then I'll help you into the bathroom,' Kingsley kissed Harry, got off the bed and headed down stairs. After telling Kreacher to start dinner, he sent his message to Claudia, then went back to his bedroom, then helped Harry into the bathroom, stayed with him until he finished, then got him back into bed.

'Thanks love, how long did the healer say I need this time?'

'A day or two, so we'll see how you are tomorrow, but I'm going to be very frustrated waiting until your well enough so we can make love, especially you're mouth.

'Did you have to say that, I've been trying not to think about it.'

'Now you're going to be just as frustrated as me, put up with it. But I want to ask you something and please try not to get upset or angry?'

'Is that possible?'

'With you, no idea, but it's about Ron and Hermione,' Kingsley felt Harry stiffen instantly.

'I can't see them, I don't know if I ever can again. One of them should have stayed with Molly and they didn't. Maybe this is the thing that breaks the golden trio up, for good. I don't want to talk about this, so please respect my decision.'

Kingsley knew Harry meant what he said, he nodded, but he was hoping Harry might just need time. When he came to terms with the loss of his daughter, then he might finally realise that it wasn't his friends fault and the three friends will be just as close as they have always been.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

The following day, Kingsley had Neville stay with Harry why he went to pack up all his belongings and bring them back to the house. He sent an owl to Samuel and he informed him that if anything happened, he knew where to find the minister. He received an owl from Arthur Weasley saying even though he was grieving, it would be better to go back to work straight away, but he was taking the week, but that's all. So if Kingsley needed more time to help Harry, both offices will be okay.

Kingsley hovered two large bags into the bedroom, 'Hi, he hasn't moved has he Neville?'

'Nope, I threatened to petrify him, then I figured it probably wouldn't work, so I said I'd tie him up if he tried to move.'

'When he said that babe, it gave me ideas,' Harry smirked at Kingsley, but noticed Neville go red.

'Did you have to say that with me here Harry, couldn't you have waited until I left?'

'Sorry Neville,' Harry laughed softly, 'So did you pack everything babe?'

'Yep, everything, the rest of the boxes are downstairs, I'll do that later. Claudia will be here later, Arthur's going back to work in a week, so that gives me more time here with you until you're ready to go back to work.'

'Actually, I was talking to Neville about that. You know I'll just sit here a brood or get depressed, so I thought I'd go back in about a week as well. It will keep my mind occupied and you can get back to work at running our world.'

'Let's see how you go, if you think you can, then you should and it will probably be better to keep occupied.'

'Well Harry, if you want anything, even just to hang out, let me know okay.' Neville stood up.

'I will Neville and thanks, but I have my man with me now, so when you hear from me, it will be to just see my friend.'

'You know where I am, take it easy, bye Kingsley.'

'Bye Neville, thanks,' Kingsley smiled then watched him leave, 'He's changed so much, hasn't he love?'

'Yeah, he sure did Kingsley, it all started after Bellatrix escaped, because of his parents.'

'Yes, I never knew them, they were aurors before me, but we all heard what happened.'

'From the moment Bellatrix escaped, Neville really started to concentrate because he realised the danger. Before he still couldn't disarm someone, after it never took him long to catch up to everyone else in the DA, then apart from Hermione, he was the fastest in learning whatever I taught them. Do you know he led the DA when I was away, rescued students, gave the Carrows heaps.'

'I know he helped the students,' Kingsley finished putting his stuff away, then sat on the bed next to Harry, 'So how you feeling now?'

'I'm okay, well apart from the ache in my heart and it's like there's something missing. I got to feel what being a parent was like, what my parents must have felt when they heard the prophecy. It's the worst feeling in the world, the fear of losing a child, you're child.'

'I can imagine Harry. But I wanted to ask you something about all this. Say when it is safe, might be a couple of years, could be ten years. But would you ever consider adopting a child?'

Harry stared up at Kingsley, 'You've thought of doing that, haven't you babe?'

'It's crossed my mind a few times.'

'Look Kingsley, right now, no I couldn't consider it, it's too soon.'

'I know and that's why I mentioned it now to give you time. You know I have thought about it, you know what it's like to be a parents, it lets us think about it, years to really consider this, but think of it this way. We just finished the worst time our world has ever seen. A lot of people died, especially over the last few years, since he came back. I did some checking when I first became minister. There are a lot of kids from our world that have been orphaned that are now living in orphanages.'

'You really considered this which I understand, but give me time Kingsley, all I can do is think about it.'

'That's all I'm asking love, but now, do you need help with anything?'

'No, I can myself, which I should do before Claudia turns up.' Harry slowly got out of bed and carefully went into his bathroom. When he finished and came out, Harry saw Healer Straughn standing talking to Kingsley, 'Hi.'

'Hi yourself Harry, starting to move around, but I can see you're still very sore by the way you're moving.'

'Yeah, but it's not that bad and I have felt worse.'

'With you, I would believe it. So I'll give you another check-up, see how you're doing.' the healer waited until Kingsley helped Harry back into bed then waved his wand over Harry's chest, 'Good, healing nicely, keep the potions up for another two days, then it will be fine. I think tomorrow or even this evening you might even be up to going downstairs.'

'That's good, thanks Healer Straughn.'

'You're welcome, if you need anything, just let me know. I wanted to say how sorry I am about your daughter Harry.'

Harry nodded, but couldn't say anything. Kingsley took Harry's hand, 'Thanks,' Kingsley said then watched the healer leave, 'Okay, time to eat love.'

'Soon, sit with me for a bit?'

Kingsley nodded, then got on the bed beside Harry, then put his arms around him, pulling Harry close and just held him.

'It'll get better love.'

'I know, it just hurts so much, there's this hole in my heart, not just the ache, but like there's part of me missing.'

'I felt like that after losing Charlie and it took me a long time to learn to live with it. I know what I felt is different to what you feel, she was you're daughter, a part of you and you're not going to get over this any time soon, maybe never, but you will learn to live with it.'

Harry nodded, but kept his head on Kingsley's shoulder, 'Yeah, I still feel the pain from losing Sirius, but this is a lot worse.'

'I know love, but I need to ask you something,' Kingsley reached over and grabbed something, 'This, what is it and where did you get it?'

'It's the resurrection stone, remember, I told you about the deathly hallows.'

'Yes, I remember, I also remember you saying you dropped it where no one will find it.'

'I did, but the next day I went back and found it. I wasn't going to use it, I just wanted all three at the same time. Before, I had the stone and cloak, then I dropped the stone and got the wand. It wasn't long after I realised I could do everything wandless and the killing curse didn't work on me. Hermione did tell me how the horcrux blocked my power, now it's not. But I think having those three items has made me master of death, for real, with magic anyway.'

'It makes sense love, I did a bit of studying on the deathly hallows. If united they make you master of death, but it will make you immune to all magic, not just the killing curse.'

'At least I'll never feel the cruciatus curse again,' just then they heard Claudia Hawkins.'

'I'll be right back,' Kingsley got off the bed and went downstairs, 'Thanks for coming again Claudia.'

'It's fine and I heard about his daughter. How is he Minister?'

'Not doing too good at the moment, he tried to kill himself. It was after I talked him into trying to live that he realised he never had a will.'

'I've got all the paperwork ready, he just needs to tell me who gets what if he dies.'

'Let's go up,' Kingsley led the way up stairs and saw Harry staring out the window, but with tears streaming down his face. Kingsley sat on the bed beside Harry and pulled him into his arms, 'It'll get better Harry, now Claudia is here to do you're will.'

Harry wiped his face with the sheets, 'Thanks for coming again.'

'It's fine Harry,' she took the seat next to the bed and pulled out the papers, then waited.

'Okay, the main beneficiary will be Kingsley Shacklebolt.' Harry reached over and grabbed some parchment, then handed it to Claudia, 'As you can see, it has two hundred and seventy million galleons, that's the amount of all my vaults combined. I would like Neville Longbottom to have ten million, Luna Lovegood to have ten million, my godson Teddy Lupin to have fifteen million. Arthur and Molly Weasley will get ten million, the rest goes to Kingsley, along with this house, Grimmauld place, my parent's house, my wands, my invisibility cloak, my photo album and my map, there the only personal things I own and whatever else is in this house or that I buy.'

'Harry, what about Hermione and Ron, they are you're best friends,' Kingsley asked.

'Were, they let my daughter die, so they get nothing,' Harry took a deep breath, 'Is there any sort of clause I can add to make sure the Dursleys, my muggle relatives can never get anything, because if they find out what I'm worth, they will try.'

'This is a magical contract Harry, once you sign it, only those you have specified will get anything. So they could try all they want, but it won't do any good.'

'There is a couple more, I want Rubeus Hagrid to have five million and Hogwarts to have fifteen million with a stipulation that the headmaster or headmistress never lets it be known I gave the school anything, no plagues, no notices in the school or letters, nothing.'

Claudio finished writing then looked up, 'Is there anything else Harry?'

'No, I think that's it. But if things change in my life, I can change my will, right?'

'Yes and I would recommend coming to see me at least every two years, that's what I usually tell people, with you, maybe every year.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, my life is all about danger and death, oh I forgot about Kreacher and Buckbeak. Buckbeak I want to stay with Hagrid, Kreacher will go to Kingsley. If I have anything else and I die, then that goes to Kingsley as well.'

'Alright, all you have to do is sign it and you're will is magically bound,' she handed Harry the parchment and quill, watching him sign, then Harry handed it back. 'I'll file this as soon as I get back, but you are officially protected, or should I say, you're money and properties are protected.'

Harry shook her hand, 'Thanks for everything.'

'You're welcome, I'll see you when you're back at work, Minister,' she gave him a small smile then left.

Harry could see the look on Kingsley's face, 'I don't want to talk about them. You think when I've had time, I'll forgive them, but I won't. I know I caused Sirius and Cedric's death, but they could fight, Molly couldn't. She was helpless and should have been protected like they said they would do, Ron could have protected Hermione while Hermione protected Molly or the other way around, they didn't, so they are to blame for my daughter dying.'

'Okay, let's not talk about it anymore, but you know, I never realised how rich you were, maybe I should get rid of you now,' Kingsley tried to kept his face straight, but ended up laughing loudly at the look on Harry's face, 'Sorry love, bad joke, but I need to sort out my boxes, I'll need space in your office to set up a desk.'

'Why don't we combine the office with the room next to it, it's not like we need that bedroom. But if you're going to do that, let me sit down there with you?'

'Alright, if you don't move off the couch and I take most of your weight.'

'Bossy aren't you love, but you know what, I actually like you taking charge,' Harry smiled, then waited until Kingsley helped him up and then down to the couch in the office. Harry watched as Kingsley enlarged the room, then resized his desk that he brought with him, but Harry had to smile as Kingsley put his desk right beside Harry's, joined just like they were. So he gave a small laugh.

'What's so funny Harry?'

'You, putting our desks together, like their joined,' Harry smirked up at Kingsley, 'When did you fall in love with me?'

'Not long after we got together the first time, but you didn't realise you were gay so I stayed quiet.'

Harry stared up at Kingsley, 'I love you Kingsley.'

Kingsley sat beside Harry, 'I love you to Harry,' they sat there together and just held each other. Kingsley was determined to get Harry through the next few months and he knew if he could do that, then Harry could finally believe that not all his life is about death, it can be about love.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Even though Harry seemed to be coping better, Kingsley was still worried about him. He would get quiet, not talk at all and sometimes snap for no reason. Kingsley never took it personally because he knew Harry was thinking about his daughter. Kingsley never mentioned Ron or Hermione and Harry never mentioned their names. If something was brought up where they might have been involved, Harry said them, they, him or her, he refused to even say their names or anything about them. Neville and Luna come over to spend time with Harry and Kingsley found them to be two wonderful people even if Luna was a bit strange. Neville and Samuel were coming to dinner tonight, Harry and Kingsley were heading back to work the following day, so they wanted a normal evening with a friends.

Harry and Kingsley were snogging on the couch when Neville stepped out, 'I'll have to be careful doing this, you two might be shagging next time.'

Harry and Kingsley pulled apart, 'We just might Neville, since I've had Kingsley bent over the sofa a few times,' Harry smiled at him, then saw Samuel step out of the fireplace.

'Harry, no details, I keep telling you that,' Neville shook his head.

'Samuel, Neville, sit and we'll keep the snogging to a minimum,' Kingsley grinned.

'Getting used to it Kingsley, so how's your chest feel Harry?' Samuel asked.

'Better, but you know what Kingsley said?'

'What did he say?' Neville gave Kingsley a small look.

'That if tried to kill myself again, then he was going to follow me. Using my feelings to stop me, everyone knows I won't let people I care about get hurt, so he used that.'

'I would use anything to make you live and give yourself time. But I want to tell you something about that, I was given that idea by someone, a person that knows you well.'

Harry stared up at Kingsley, 'Who, so I can hex them the next time I see them.'

'Um, me,' Neville said nervously, but put his hands up, 'Take it easy Harry, I did that for both of you. Kingsley would have been devastated if you died, so just deal with the fact that I know you mate and was going to do whatever I had to, because you can be one of the most stubborn men I've ever met.' Neville said defiantly.

Harry scowled for a minute, then smiled, 'You do know me Neville, more than I thought you did. So there's something I need to tell you, it's serious and could be hard for you to hear. Dumbledore made me promise to never tell you, but I know how hard it was when he kept things from me and I think you deserve to know. You're not the same frightened timid boy you used to be Neville.'

'Um, okay, but I don't think I'm going to like this Harry.'

'Probably, first I'll tell you what the full prophecy said, then explain what I mean.' Harry blew out a long breathe, then told them the prophecy that had chance his life. When Harry finished he stared at Neville for a minute.

'So you're parents defied him three times, your birthday is the day after mine, 31st July, the scar on your head, that's the mark,' Neville said, 'It was broken, how did you hear that Harry?'

'After we left the ministry that night, Dumbledore sent me back to his locked office while he spoke to Fudge. I was angry, trying to kick the door down, then Dumbledore turned up. I yelled and swore at him, broke anything I could pick up and he just sat there watching me. After, he told me the prophecy, which was made by Trelawney, she had no idea, she never remembers when she makes a real one, she told it to Dumbledore at the Hogshead. That's the only reason Trelawney was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore wanted to make sure no one found out it was her. But you heard what it said, born to parents that had thrice defied him, born at the end of the seventh month. You know what I asked Dumbledore when I heard that?'

'No, what?'

'Why it meant me, I could have been a mistake, couldn't there have been other boys born at the end of July that had parents that fought Voldemort, you know what he told me?'

'Oh shit,' Neville said as he stared at Harry with his mouth hanging open.

'Yeah,' Harry gazed intensely at Neville.

'I'm lost,' Samuel said looking confused.

'There were two boys born at the end of July, both boys had parents in the Order of The Phoenix, one set was my parents, the other were aurors, Neville's parents. Dumbledore told me they had defied Voldemort three times. So it could have been either me or Neville that the prophecy meant. Do you know why he went after me and not you Neville, the night he killed my parents?'

'Um, no, why?'

'You're a pureblood, I'm a halfblood, like him. You're blood status saved you from being the one chosen, because that's all it was for him, a choice. It could have been either of us Neville. He chose me and marked me as his equal,' Harry put his hand to his scar.

'Blimey, so you're life, I'm not talking about the Dursleys, but you're parents, death eaters, Voldemort, that could have been me?'

'Yeah, but I've thought a lot about that over the last couple of years. I think the reason why I was able to handle what he put me through, why I was able to keep escaping him, was because of the way I was raised by the Dursleys. Think about this Neville, you, even though you have parents, they aren't with you, but you have a grandmother, uncles, aunts that all love you and you've been treated like any normal boy by your family. Your grandmother might have been a bit hard on you, but she still loved you. Now me, I was starved, locked up, beaten all the time by the Dursleys. I learned to survive on little food, I learned to live with pain from an early age. I used to live and sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, that's where they would lock me up for days at a time. I only got the bedroom upstairs when the letters from Hogwarts arrived. They still put bars on my windows, locks on the door and a small flap at the bottom to push the occasional food through. But all that is why I think I was able to survive over the last seven years. I asked Dumbledore about that and he agreed with me. He never knew how I was being treated, he said he would have worked something else out, even if the protection my mother gave me meant I had to stay with her sister, but he was powerful, he could have done something. I was embarrassed to tell him at first, then I just blurted it out one day. But after Sirius escaped, I told the Dursleys he was an escaped murderer and my godfather, so they left me alone after that.'

'You're right Harry, I was treated good by my family, I never went without anything. I always had food, I was never hit, not once or locked up. You're life, even though it was terrible and no kid should be treated like that, it did help you survive, made you toughen up you could say. Then add your mother's protection, she sacrificed herself for you, I wonder if my mother would have done the same thing if it did mean me?'

'I'm sure she would have Neville, I've heard you're grandmother say how much they loved you and wanted to make our world safe so their son could have a good life.' Harry smiled at Neville.

'Yeah, I heard her say that, so I'm sure mum would have, well if Bellatrix didn't torture them into madness. I sat with them not long after Voldemort died, told them how you killed him, how Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, how I led the DA and helped rescue kids from the Carrows, gave the death eaters a lot of trouble. Told them how I killed the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor after it presented itself to me, a worthy Gryffindor. I sometimes think I saw my dad smile, just my imagination I know, but it's nice to think they heard me.'

'I'm sure they did Neville, but are you alright knowing that?'

'It's a lot to take in, but I'm glad you told me. I hate things being kept from me and you told me how Dumbledore kept things from you, so yeah, I'm okay.'

'You're actually taking it better than I did when I thought he'd made a mistake. I was in shock for days, I couldn't eat, sleep, or think about anything. I was hoping, maybe next week that I could go see your parents Neville, would that be okay?'

Neville smiled, 'Anytime Harry, you know I went to your parents graves not long after the fighting, put some more flowers on it. I thanked them for having you, for giving me a great friend, someone that taught me to be the person I want to be and proud to be.'

'Thanks Neville, but we've really had a fucked up life haven't we?' Harry chuckled making Neville, Kingsley and Samuel laugh.

'Yeah, we have, but that's all in our past, no more Voldemort, no more prophecy. So let's give this life a chance Harry. You've got Kingsley and you both look happy, I've started seeing someone, someone I've liked for a while, but I never thought she'd look sideways at me.'

'Well tell me who it is, you can't say that and not tell me and do I know her?'

'You know her, she was in the DA, that's when I first noticed her.'

'Not Luna?'

'No, we're just friends, she's just a bit strange for me, even if she is gorgeous. No, it's Hannah.'

'Hannah, she's nice Neville, I always liked Hannah. I saw her in the hospital wing after the fighting, what happened to her?'

'A couple of things actually, first, one of those spiders got her leg, then a death eater snuck up on her when she couldn't walk. He hit her with the cruciatus curse, left it on for a while as well, she's not sure who saved her though. Someone ran past, stunned the death eater, but by the time she turned around, she didn't see anyone.'

'Oh, I think that was me, I saw a death eater using the cruciatus on a girl, but I was too busy to take any notice. I was heading towards the room of requirement to find the diadem.'

'I'll have to tell her the saviour saved her,' Neville smirked then laughed with Kingsley and Samuel at the look on Harry's face.

Harry waved his hand and Neville was lifted by his ankles, 'Promise you will never call me that again Longbottom, or I'll do what my father did to Snape using this spell.'

'What did your father do to Snape?' Kingsley asked as he watched Neville hanging upside down.

'Took his pants off in front of everyone at Hogwarts.'

'Alright, I promise, now let me down Potter.'

'Say you promise to never call me the saviour, the chosen one, the boy who lived or even undesirable number one?'

'Alright, I promise to never call you anything but Harry, how's that?'

Harry waved his hand and Neville turned the right way up and lowered down to the couch.

'If you weren't so blasted powerful Harry, I'd take you on.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry Nev, but you forgive me don't you because you know how much I hate those names?'

'You know Harry, if you pretended they didn't worry you, people would stop using them, especially you're friends,' Samuel said, 'They notice how sensitive you are about them, that's why they do it.'

'He's right Harry, I do it to wind you up because nothing much worries you, but those names do,' Neville smirked.

'Alright, I just can't help being sensitive about them. So I'll try and ignore them from now on, but Neville can't say them again anyway, so I know I'm safe with him.' After that, the four men had a great night, mainly doing anything to keep Harry in a good mood which between the other three, they did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

That night, after Neville and Samuel left, Kingsley could tell Harry was a little nervous and he knew why. He was going back to work tomorrow and Harry knew he would get more attention because of his daughter. Kingsley had spoken to Arthur so he could say something Debra, Susan and Rosemary, he asked them to not mention Harry's daughter, or even that they were sorry, to try and act normally around him.

Kingsley took Harry's hand and led him up to the bathroom, where he slowly undressed Harry, but never took his eyes off his face, then they stepped in and ran the shower. Kingsley washed Harry, getting a few smiles out of him, then he slowly licked and kissed Harry's body before kneeling in front of him. Kingsley could see the anticipation on Harry's face, but he wanted to take his time and also to tease a bit. So Kingsley would move his hands up the inside of Harry's legs, lightly brush against his erection, then move them away, he just kept going, over and over. He could hear how laboured Harry's breathing was and looked up at his face, then slowly flicked his tongue against the tip of Harry's cock and then his balls Harry making him groan loudly with desire, finally he put his mouth over Harry and sucked, first slowly, then he got faster and harder. When he knew Harry was close, Kingsley pushed Harry against the wall, held his legs tight, but never moved his mouth, he just kept sucking until Harry released, then stood up.

'Oh blimey,' Harry panted heavily, 'you've never done that before.'

'I know, I was waiting for the right time, but you sounded like you enjoyed it my love.'

'Of course I did, but now it's my turn and I'm going to enjoy this as much as you,' Harry instantly kissed Kingsley, then started to lick down his body, nipping his nipples with his teeth as he went, then slowly licked his erection, then under him before Harry put his mouth over Kingsley, but he kept it slow and easy the whole time, and he could hear Kingsley groaning with the pleasure Harry was giving him. When Harry knew Kingsley was close, he sped up until he released, then Harry stood up, 'That was great,' Harry licked his lips before kissing Kingsley again.

Kingsley chuckled, 'Let's get washed and into bed so we can finish this love, I want to fuck you hard.'

'Oh hard, I like hard,' Harry laughed.

They both washed, dried, then got into bed where Kingsley did made love to Harry, hard and fast, like he said, before Harry did the same to Kingsley. Then Kingsley put his arm around Harry, pulled him close and they fell asleep.

The following morning, Kingsley tried to get Harry to eat, but he ended up only eating about half his breakfast.

'It'll be fine Harry and you know what we talked about. How we're going to show our relationship. This will be the first time outside a few friends that will see us and know about us. Are you ready for that type of attention love?'

'You really are going to show it, because I want to?'

'Yes, I am and I want to as well.'

'Then I don't care what type of looks or comments we get. I just want to be able to hold the man I love and not hide it anymore.'

'Good, neither do I, now we better get to work or we're going to be late. That doesn't set a good example, does it?'

'Especially for you, you are the head honcho babe.'

Kingsley laughed, 'Let's go,' Kingsley and Harry stepped into the fireplace, vanished from their home then stepped out in the atrium of the ministry for magic. They instantly put their arms around each other and walked slowly through the atrium to some very shocked faces. Some like always smiled at Harry, some looked disgusted and turned away, but most seemed to take it as a normal thing. They got to Kingsley's office before they let go of each other. 'I'll see you at lunch love.'

'Yep, you will babe,' Harry and Kingsley kissed, then Harry gave his secretary a smile before leaving and heading to his office, 'Morning everyone,' Harry smiled as he stepped in and got a good morning back, 'So Rosemary, you'll have to catch me up, so let's go into my office with whatever I have to look at?'

'Yes sir, and it's good to have you back,' Rosemary gave Harry a smile, picked up a stack of folders and followed Harry into his office, 'Most need you're approval or taken to the minister. There's a couple here that Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Hawkins weren't sure about so they decided to leave them for you. This one they both agreed is the one you should look at first and they also know you probably won't like it, but you need to put away your personal feelings and look at this objectively, there words,' Rosemary smiled. 'It's a request from almost all the staff of the ministry of magic.' Rosemary sat down and handed Harry the first folder.

'I'm not sure if I want to know what this is or not,' Harry took a deep breath then opened the folder, 'A ball, to be held here to celebrate Voldemorts death and that our world is safe, well safer. They also want me and a few others to be given awards,' Harry sat there staring at the file before he looked at his secretary, 'What's your opinion on this?'

'Even if I didn't know you or work for you, I believe you and the ones that stayed to fight should be awarded. You all risked you're lives, you more than most. Now I've heard you say a lot of people helped, which I'm sure they did, but it did come down to you in the end Mr. Potter, you were the one to actually kill him. So I think you deserve an award.'

'Thank you and yes, a lot of people did help. So I want your opinion on something else then, something I have been considering for a while now. See, I'm very wealthy, I have more money than I'll use in a lifetime. I would like to set up some sort of fund to help people like you and your brother, I'm not doing it just for you, there are a lot of people that have suffered physically, emotionally, mentally and financially because of Voldemort and his death eaters, but I can't do anything about their mental, emotional or physical problems, but financially I could. I would need someone to run it, maybe even this office could. Each request for funds would need to be approved and of course have a legitimate reason for asking for them. See, I'm godfather to Teddy Lupin, both his parents were killed during the fighting, Teddy lives with his grandmother, but she also lost her husband not long before the fighting. It took me a while, but I talked her into letting me set up a vault for her and Teddy and I also set up another one for Teddy so when he's older he will be financially secure. That's what first gave me the idea to set up a fund, then you told me about your parents and how you're aunt looks after you're brother while you work. That got me thinking about how many are out there that are suffering.'

'I have actually heard about people having a hard time because they have lost the person that used to work, so I think it's a good idea Mr. Potter. My aunt doesn't have a lot, so I help as much as I can. This could help a lot of people that really need it.'

'Yes it could, but what is your opinion on trying to keep it quiet that it's me that set up this fund. As you know, I get a lot of attention now, I don't like it even if I understand it.'

'If only this office and the ministry were to know, then it should be able to be kept quiet that you are a very generous man and you want to help,' Rosemary smiled.

'Alright, I might fill that request form out and take it to the minister. But would you, Debra and Percy be able to handle that on top of your other work?'

'I think we could, we've caught up all the other departments, so it shouldn't be a problem and since you are the one setting it up, if we get a request we're not sure about, you could always have a look.'

'Good idea Rosemary, alright, then I'll do that and see the minister about a ball and the awards which knowing Kingsley, he's going to make a big speech and have all of us stand in front of everyone and probably embarrass me.'

Rosemary laughed softly, 'Yes, and as I've heard something about the minister and you, he probably will.'

Harry chuckled, 'You've heard we're together, haven't you?'

'Yes Sir, I have and I think it's nice.'

'Thanks, so do I, alright, let's get stuck into the others,' Harry smiled then started to go through all the request files, until they took a break for lunch, 'Thanks Rosemary, now go and have a long break.'

'Yes Sir,' Rosemary smiled then left the office.

Harry made out his request form, then picked up the couple he needed to show Kingsley before leaving his office.

'Hi Beatrice, is he in or even free at the moment?'

'He has someone in his office Mr. Potter, I can let him know you're here if you take a seat.'

'Thanks,' Harry sat down and waited. A few minutes later, Beatrice walked back out.

'He said you can go in Mr. Potter,' she smiled.

Harry nodded and stepped into Kingsley's office, 'Hi Samuel, babe,' Harry kissed Kingsley, but noticed the two men looked serious, 'What's going on?'

'Some threats the aurors have heard, to you Harry. Kids of the five you killed.'

'Figures, what else is knew with my life, so what about you. Words out now we're together, you'll be targeted.'

'We've been discussing that as well. Now normally the minister has to have an auror guard to escort him everywhere, even to his home or whenever he leaves the ministry. Since I was an auror, I don't need to keep one with me at home though, but by law, my home is supposed to have the strongest wards and the fidelius charm around it, even on the fireplace. I was going to mention this to you at lunch.'

'Do it, I want you safe and if they find out where we live, we know they will come after me and knowing you and that you were or still are an auror, you will fight. We can give who we need permission to get in and the fireplace can be restricted to just who we want.'

'Okay, which I think is sensible Harry, so Samuel, let Joseph know. But are you sure you want to take this duty?'

'Yes Sir I do and also Harry knows he can trust me, so it makes him feel safe, you already do as we've worked together for years.'

'I do trust you Samuel,' Harry smiled at the auror.

'Okay, let him know, thank Samuel,' Kingsley smiled and watched as he left the office, 'Let's go to lunch, we'll get to these files when we get back.'

'Good idea,' Harry left the folders on Kingsley's desk, then took his hand and they left his office and headed down to the ministry's dining room where they ordered their lunch, 'I had a lot to catch up on, how was your office?'

'Same, a lot to do, so you've brought me a couple of things that need approval?'

'Sort of, I'll explain when we go back up, for now I just want to spend time with my man,' Harry leaned in and kissed Kingsley, 'I missed you this morning.'

'I did too, but we'll get used to it love. You know we're being watched though, don't you?'

'Yep, let them watch, I want to be able to sit with the man I love and act like any other couple, if that means they see us kiss, then they do.'

'If that's how you feel love,' Kingsley put his arms around Harry and kissed him passionately, not caring that the dining room was full of people watching them, they just kept kissing. Harry and Kingsley both heard a few whistles and suggestive remarks, but not once did they hear any crude or degrading comments. The moment their lips parted, they just gazed into each other's eyes, 'Merlin I love you Harry.'

Harry chuckled, 'I love you to Kingsley and we definitely just showed everyone babe.'

'I know, I couldn't resist, you're just so cute,' Kingsley laughed loudly at Harry rolling his eyes, 'Well you are my love.'

'As long as you think so babe, that's all I care about, but now I'm hungry, so let me eat Minister.'

Kingsley scowled making Harry laugh, 'You start calling me that when it's nothing official, I'll start calling you those names you don't like.'

'Alright, no names,' Harry kissed Kingsley again, then they both started eating.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

'We should get back to work, we've taken longer than normal,' Kingsley said as he stood up.

'I know, but it was good to just sit here with you and I need to show you these files.'

'Come on love,' Kingsley put his arm around Harry and they headed back to the minister's office, 'So what are they?'

'First, a request to put on a ball to celebrate Voldemorts dead, and for me,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'and others to be given awards. You know I don't like attention, but I was talking to Rosemary about it and she said a few things, so if you want to do it, then okay, I'll put up with it.'

Kingsley chuckled, as he looked at the file, 'Good because I was planning on doing something anyway,' Kingsley looked up at Harry, 'You know Ron and Hermione will be two of those that will get awards, so they will be at the ball?'

'Yeah, I know, doesn't mean I have to talk to them though and I know what you're going to say, but don't,' Harry turned away, 'I can't forgive them for not protecting her, they protected each other but not Molly.'

Kingsley put his arms around Harry, 'Okay, I won't bring it up, so on the night just try not to look angry at them or hex them okay. You will need to stand with them for photos though.'

'I've gotten good at hiding my feelings Kingsley, so I can behave, but I'll mainly stay with you anyway. What about Ginny, even though she never died in the battle, she was killed by his death eaters and helped Neville with the DA at Hogwarts?'

'She will be receiving an award, I'll present that to either Arthur or Molly, the one for Fred will go to George and he will be receiving his own as well. Now I'm not going to tell you what the awards are, whether you guess or not. I've been working on them for a while, but so much has happened, I put it aside until I knew you'd be ready, along with the Weasley's.'

Harry nodded and turned in Kingsley's arms, 'Okay and thanks for waiting. So the other request is from me actually,' Harry picked up the file, and handed it to Kingsley, 'It's something I've been thinking about for a while, but I don't want it known I'm the one who set it up, that's my only condition.'

Kingsley read the file and request form, 'This is a good idea Harry, so I'm approving that since I do know you and know you wouldn't have suggested it without really considering it very carefully,' Kingsley signed off on both requests, then handed Harry the files, 'I should let you get back to work,' Kingsley slipped his arms around Harry, 'You know, when we're not really busy, we might have to have some office shagging, what do you say love?' Kingsley started to kiss Harry's neck, making him groan.

'Um, yeah, blimey babe, it's lucky I'm wearing robes,' Harry leaned into Kingsley's lips.'

Kingsley moved from Harry's neck to his lips, kissed him fiercely, then stepped back and could see how much Harry was turned on, which made him chuckle.

'Did I make you lose it Harry?'

Harry slowly opened his eyes, 'Yes now I'm going to be uncomfortable all afternoon, you're in for it when we get home.'

'Ow, looking forward to what you're going to do to me Harry.'

'I better go before I take you right here,' Harry shook his head, kissed Kingsley, then left and headed to his office, 'I'm going to need a meeting with everyone tomorrow morning, can you organise that Rosemary?'

'Yes Sir,' Rosemary smiled as she watched Harry step into his office.

After work that day, Samuel was waiting outside Kingsley's office, Harry walked in and sat with him.

'So, he's running late?'

'Yeah, he is, but I heard you and the minister put on a good show at lunch,' Samuel chuckled making Harry laugh.

'Yeah, we did, couldn't help ourselves. But I wanted to ask you something, did you know Charlie?'

'Yes, he worked in the magical law enforcement office, so we worked together a few times. Why do you ask?'

'Just curious, where they happy?'

'I think they were Harry, but I've noticed Kingsley's a lot happier and more content with you. I think he's realised he has a future with you, with Charlie, he wanted to be committed to Kingsley, but he also liked his fun when he wasn't working. He did cheat on Kingsley once, he told Kingsley he'd never do it again, but I found out he did, I never told Kingsley though because Charlie died not long after.'

'I could never cheat on him, I couldn't even consider doing that. When we first started seeing each other I was with a few woman, but I was still trying to forget everything and to be honest, I only slept with them because it's what's expected, you know, men and woman. I never thought I was gay, it never entered my head. But I did have a lot going on, so I never got a chance to be a normal teenager.'

'No, you never did Harry. I'm sure all you thought about was Voldemort and his death eaters. If you don't mind me asking, who started it then if you didn't know you were gay?'

'I did, the day they burnt Voldemorts body, I just lost it the moment I got home. Kingsley held me why I cried, I was embarrassed at first, then I realised how much I liked him holding me, so I snogged him and it went from there. Kingsley did ask why I wanted him when we both thought I was straight at the time. I told him he made me feel good in every way. After that I realised I wanted to be with him, not woman. I did go out with a few woman, that was mainly to throw off suspicion about me being the father of Molly,' Harry rotated his neck, 'I miss her and if it wasn't for Kingsley, I know I'd be dead or a head case.'

'We know you miss her Harry, it shouldn't have happened. But I also know you're worried about Kingsley, you don't need to be you know. He's very powerful and can look after himself.'

'I know, can't help worrying though, plus I know he'll try to protect me if it comes to a fight. I've learned to look after myself, so I don't need protecting and I don't want it. People that try to protect me end up dead. As an auror, do you think they will go after Kingsley now words out we're together?'

'Since it's the kids of those five you killed, yes they will. They will see it as a perfect revenge. You took their father's, they can't do that as you're parents are already dead, so Kingsley is the closest person to you. I have warned Ron and Hermione though, they know you three are close.'

'Were close,' Harry said darkly, 'but do everything you can to protect Kingsley, I can't lose him.'

'You know I will Harry, you don't have to worry.'

'That's impossible,' Kingsley said from behind Harry and Samuel, 'Harry was born to worry, weren't you love?'

Harry scowled, 'Don't be a smart arse Kingsley, I'm worried about you, you need to take this seriously.'

'I am, but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with my man. Now how about we head home?'

'Good idea babe,' Harry stood up and put his arm around Kingsley.

'See you tomorrow Beatrice, let Minerva know I'll be there, then you can leave.'

'Yes Sir,' she smiled at the three men.

Harry, Kingsley and Samuel left the office and went straight to the fireplace in the atrium and flooed instantly home.

'Be where babe?' Harry asked the moment they stepped out of the fireplace.

'Hogwarts on the day it opens. Minerva asked if I would talk to the students. So I said I would, but I need to tell them that even though it's safe, we are keeping an auror at Hogwarts for the year at least. I was going to ask if you might want to come with me. I think a visit from you might make them realise it's safe.'

'Well, I suppose I could, I was in the Great Hall after, as long as I don't go near the Forbidden Forest, I'll be okay.'

'Samuel, you want to stay for dinner?'

'Since it's here or out to a pub, I wouldn't mind, thanks.'

'Good, make yourself comfortable, we'll just get changed,' Kingsley and Harry went upstairs, got out of their work robes, then headed downstairs. Kingsley poured the three of them a drink, before they sat down. 'Harry, I've been curious about that night. Plus you said something when I asked you to fill me in, now we're together and you know you can trust me and Samuel, I was hoping you would tell us. Hermione and Ron told us you were a horcrux, but I would like to hear all of it from you.'

Harry stared at Kingsley, 'Alright, tell me what you're curious about.'

'What happened, everything from the moment you found out?'

Harry nodded, then put his head down, 'After seeing Snape's memory, I realised I would keep him here forever, which meant I had to die. I ended up lying on Dumbledore office floor, completely shocked, then I was angry because he never told me before he died. It took me a while before I realised why he never told me. So I got up, threw my cloak over myself, walked down into the ground, saw Neville. He was bringing in people that died, so I told him the snake had to die and I would be out of sight for a while. I lied to him when he asked if I was turning myself over to Voldemort. When I was watching Neville, I knew no matter what, he would have kept fighting, even if it came down to him and Voldemort and since I knew there might be a chance I could stop any more deaths, I told Neville no, I wasn't that I just had something to do. He always trusted me, never asked why the snake had to die, he had no idea how serious that was. After that, Neville did say that they were all going to keep fighting,' Harry took a small drink, 'Then I saw Ginny, she was helping a girl. I walked into the Forbidden Forest and something occurred to me,' Harry waved his hand and his pouch landed in his lap, Harry dug into it and pulled out the snitch, 'Look at that.'

Kingsley took the snitch, 'I open at the close, I don't understand.'

'We didn't either, then she told me about flesh memories. So I put that to my lips because I never caught that snitch, I almost swallowed it. Those words appeared, but I had no idea what they meant. When I stepped into the forest, I worked it out,' Harry took the snitch back and put it to his lips, 'I am about to die,' Harry pulled the snitch back and it opened, 'That's the close, my death. The stone was sitting in it, so I used it. I called my mother, father, Sirius and Remus to help me, just like Dumbledore knew I would.'

Kingsley swallowed, 'What did you need help with?' he asked softly.

'Walking to my death, it's not an easy thing to do. I'm a fighter, I don't just give up, but I had to this time. I apologised to them that they died for me, Remus just had Teddy. I looked at my parents, asked if they would stay with me, dad said till the very end, mum said I was brave, I didn't feel brave at all. I asked Sirius is it hurt, you know, to die, he said easier and faster than falling asleep. Mum said they were always with me, I wish I felt like they were, but I don't. So I walked off with them around me, we followed two death eaters till we came to where Voldemort was. I looked at them, my parents, Sirius, Remus, I didn't want to drop that stone, but then I realised I was about to join them. So I gave them a small smile, dropped the stone and stepped out to face Voldemort. Neither of us spoke, just stared at each other. Then he spoke, in his cold but amused voice,' Harry took another sip of his drink.

'What did he say Harry?' Samuel asked quietly.

'Harry Potter, the boy who lived,' Harry shrugged, 'Then he lifted the wand, I saw the words forming, I closed my eyes ready to welcome death and felt it hit as I was knocked out. After I came to, I realised he was knocked out as well, when Narcissa Malfoy said I was dead when she knew I wasn't, he decided to play with me for a while. All the death eaters laughed, they thought it was amusing. But I made myself stay limp and quiet, never made a sound but I felt it, the pain, felt it all. A few of the scars on my back and legs were caused by him doing that, well apart from my chest. He used the cruciatus curse, I had to stay quiet, then he flung me up in the air, I'm not sure how high I was all I know is I hit the ground hard, he did that a few times, before having a death eater slam my glasses onto my face so all of you would recognise me, then Hagrid lift me up and carry me back. I could hear Hagrid, hear him crying and I couldn't let him know I was alive. There were too many death eaters and giants around me so I stayed still and I let all of you think I was dead,' Harry finished the last of his drink, then summoned the bottle filling his glass, taking another drink, 'So that's everything that happened before you saw me.'

Samuel and Kingsley looked at each other, then Kingsley pulled Harry into his arms and just sat there holding him tight against him, hoping to relay to Harry he was safe with him, and always will be.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

'Are you okay love?'

'I'm fine Kingsley, I just don't like to think about it. But you know about me being a horcrux, so instead of telling you, if you wait, I can show you when we go to Hogwarts. Minerva still has the memory Snape gave me.'

'Then we'll wait, but you said you realised why Dumbledore never told you about being a horcrux.'

'Knowing him, he would have thought if I knew I had to die, but go out and find and destroy the other horcruxes, he wouldn't have wanted to put me through that and he probably would have thought I wouldn't be able to do it, find the others. But I know I would have, nothing would have stopped me doing anything and everything I could to stop him even if it brought me closer to my own death. I was so close so many times, what's once more, it would have made me more determined to find them and probably faster. I got distracted by the deathly hallows for a while, she kept trying to get me back to horcruxes, finally I did.' Harry pulled up his sleeve, 'You see that.'

'Yes, I wondered about that scar, when did you get it?'

'Christmas day, I went to see my parents graves for the first time. He had left after a big fight we had, she came with me. I was going to speak with Bathilda Bagshot while I was there. She walked up to us at the cemetery, wanted us to go with her. She never spoke, but that never bothered me as I could tell she was old. So we went to her place, she gestured for just me to go upstairs with her. The moment we were alone, she spoke,' Harry started hissing, 'I have what you're looking for, I never realised she spoke parseltongue, it sounds normal to me. So I turned to where she gestured and I heard something. Nagini, Voldemorts snake was coming out of her body, attacked me. That's where the scar came from, she called Voldemort, I heard her say she had me. I knew I was in trouble, then she,' Harry rotated his neck, 'came in, saved me, busted my wand in the process but got us out right before Voldemort turned up. I didn't wake up till the next day.'

'Then how is you're wand okay if it got busted?' Samuel asked.

Harry waved his hand again, 'The elder wand, it was powerful enough to fix my wand. I asked Ollivander after we rescued him, but he said it couldn't be fixed, I fixed it after the fighting finished. I was planning on putting it back with Dumbledore, but wanted to hold on to all three of the deathly hallows, not to use, just to have them. I was always going to keep the cloak as it was my father's. I don't own anything else of theirs, only the cloak.'

'Would you be interested in going to the house, getting some things of theirs?'

Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'I would love to, but it's not very stable. Dumbledore told me they used all the Order back then to get my parents out of there.'

'We could get a few to help Harry if you want to. But I'm curious about something else though. You were turned into a horcrux, but it was a mistake, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, the killing curse is one way to destroy them, he kept trying to use that on me. So I was never meant to be one.'

'Then what was he going to use then, you said everything he used meant something to him. He had three items that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts, do you think he found something of Gryffindor's?'

'Dumbledore didn't think so, but we never discussed that because he didn't want me to work out about me. If I could get upstairs to my old room, I might find whatever it was. He had to be holding it, but from what Dumbledore said, he's body just turned to mist, so he couldn't keep holding it, it has to be up there.'

'Yes it would, but how would you handle seeing that Harry, where you're parents died?'

Harry shrugged, 'Don't know till I go in there.'

'Dinner is ready Master Harry,' Kreacher called.

'Great, I'm starved,' Kingsley said and pulled Harry to his feet and Samuel followed them to the kitchen to eat. 'If you want to try Harry, we can work it out to get more people to help.'

'I'll think about it, but I would like some of my parent's things. I should go to Grimmauld Place, get something of Sirius's. Are the aurors using that place Samuel?'

'Yes, as a safe house, that's where Draco Malfoy and his mother are staying. But we did seal Sirius's old room, like you asked.'

'I wonder if he saw the family tree, might shock him if he did.'

'Why?' Samuel asked.

'The Malfoy's are related to Sirius's family, but they are also related to the Weasley family. Sirius told me because most purebloods like the Malfoy's would only marry other purebloods, that most are related in some way. My godson's grandmother is sister to Bellatrix, not something I like to think about. But she's nothing like her sister, Narcissa isn't even that bad. They do look alike though.'

'I've never seen Tonk's son, do you know if he's a Metamorphmagus like she was?'

Harry laughed, 'Yep, he is. He looks at me and changes his hair to match mine, even how messy it always looks. Andromeda told me Tonks did that from an early age, but the nose she didn't change until she was three. He's such a cute kid, I love him heaps and I'm going to buy him a small broom for his first birthday. Sirius bought me one on my first birthday, I saw a letter and photo about it,' Harry put his fork down reached into his pouch and pulled out the letter and photo handing it to Kingsley, 'Snape took the second part of the letter, the part that said love Lily,' Harry shrugged then started eating.

'You were a cute baby Harry,' Kingsley said grinned at the picture, 'That must be your dad's legs running after you.'

'Yeah, it was, I wish I could remember those times.'

Kingsley and Samuel looked at each other and nodded, 'Harry, if you keep it to yourself, there is a spell the aurors use, it lets us retrieve suppressed memories, it would work on your memories because they are there, you were just too young, so you can't access them now.'

Harry's eyes went wide, then he kissed Kingsley before he hugged Samuel, 'Thanks, I won't tell anyone. That's one thing I'm good at, keeping things to myself. Maybe I should just buy a pensieve, instead of using Dumbledore's all the time.'

'You could if you could find one, their pretty rare. The ministry has one, that's the same one the aurors use, but it's for a lot of departments to use.'

'I could try though, if you know the places that might have them, I could keep asking. If they find one they could let me know.'

'Alright, I know a few places that will get them occasionally. We'll go on the weekend. What you were saying before about being good a keeping things to yourself and being good at it, you're good at a lot of things.'

'Don't you two start with the sex talk, I'm single at the moment,' Samuel said chuckling. 'You'll make me frustrated.'

'I never meant just that Samuel, but Harry is good at that, I was talking about wandless magic for one, being able to handle pain and keep quiet, not something most can do. Aurors are taught that, takes a while to learn as well. You never learned that, you just did it.'

'Well, I did learn, with the Dursleys. They used to laugh at my pain, so I was determined they wouldn't see me in pain. So whenever the busted something, I buried the pain until they would take me to the hospital, usually the next day, if I was lucky.'

'You're going to have to tell me everything they did to you Harry, I know you don't like to talk about it, but being a couple we have to be open and honest with each other.'

'I know and I always planned to tell you everything, just give me some time.'

'As much as you want.'

'Okay, since you said we have to be open and honest, how many partners have you had?'

'Three, you being the third.'

'Charlie being the second wasn't he?'

'Yep, I suppose you want to know who the first was?'

'I would like to know especially if we are being honest with each other.'

'It was me,' Samuel said shrugging, 'We weren't in love or anything like that Harry. We both realised we were gay, never knew anyone else that was, so we only got together to see how it was. We only did that a couple of times, then just stayed friends.'

Harry stared at Samuel, then Kingsley, 'No reason to be jealous love, we were always friends, that's it. But we both wanted to try sex, we couldn't just walk up to some strange blokes and ask. So one night when we were doing a stake out together, we got talking about it. Both of us were twenty one and still virgins, now that was embarrassing,' Kingsley chuckled, 'So that's the only reason we got together, in that sense, just to shag and see what it was like. I met Charlie a few months later, Samuel met someone as well.'

'As long as you keep it tucked away and nowhere near Kingsley, then fine, you can stay being Kingsley's auror guard.'

'Oh bossy Harry, I thought I was your boss,' Kingsley smirked at Harry.

'Only at the ministry babe,' Harry kissed him, 'But tonight, I'm boss, I have something special planned for you.'

'Oh, sounds interesting.'

'Don't start you two, remember, single over here.'

'So do you want to meet someone Samuel or like being single?'

'No, I would like to meet someone, just have to find the right bloke. I like blondes or light haired men. I think because I'm dark haired, that's why I go for blondes.'

'Sorry, the only blond male I know is Malfoy, I know a few blond females though. But you wouldn't be interested in them.'

'No, I'm not. If you two go out on the weekend, you know I have to go with you.'

'Yeah, but at least it's just shopping. I doubt anything will happen, but we'll be alert though.'

'Alright, anyway, thanks for dinner, I'm heading home. I'll be back to pick you up in the morning.'

'Bye,' Kingsley and Harry said together, then Harry turned back to Kingsley, 'So this ball we're going to, you being minister will probably have to greet people, mingle, that sort of thing, right?'

'Yes, I have to do all that. The minister and his wife or partner has to greet everyone when they arrive, that means you have to be with me as my partner.'

'Oh, I didn't know that, but since I am you're partner, I'll be right beside you. So is there going to be music or anything like that?'

'Yes, I'm thinking of a couple of bands actually, the Weird Sisters being one, the other is a new band I've heard about called the Dragon's Tail. I thought they could give each other a break as it will go for a few hours.'

'Sounds good, so what's going to happen at this ball, because if dancing is, I can't dance?'

'I can, so I can teach you if you want, but there is usually dancing and I know what you're doing Harry and no, I'm not telling you.'

'What, I'm not doing anything, just asking what a ministry ball is like,' Harry tried not to smile, but couldn't hold it, 'Alright, I was hoping you'd tell me where I come into it.'

'No, I'm not saying anything, forget it. Normally I wouldn't hide anything from you, but it's a surprise. All I'll say is you'll hate it, be embarrassed and probably want to run from the room,' Kingsley laughed loudly at Harry's face, 'You said something about you being boss and a surprise.'

'I shouldn't do it now since you're going to embarrass the man you love.'

'Don't leave me hanging Harry and I mean that literally.'

'Alright, let's go shower then I'll show you,' Harry and Kingsley ran up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. When they finished, Harry led Kingsley to the bed, 'Lie down,' Harry watched as Kingsley laid down on the bed, then Harry waved his hand making Kingsley's feet and hands tie to the bed posts.

'Why are you tying me up love?'

Harry sat across Kingsley, 'If I can have you begging for me to let you go before you lose it or I make you lose it I want you to do something for me.'

'Um, alright, but what do you want me to do?'

'No, not saying until you promise to do whatever I ask, or do I untie you?'

Kingsley scowled, 'Fine, I promise, now what?'

Harry chuckled, then started to kiss and lick Kingsley everywhere. He would get Kingsley close, then move away and start to kiss his nipples or his neck. He would go back to his erection, getting him close then move away again. Then he slipped his hand under Kingsley, inserted a finger, moving it around, making him groan loudly, then he'd start to suck again. He could see Kingsley pulling at his arms trying to get them free, Harry never stopped and realised Kingsley has some self-control. So he would suck harder, keep his finger moving in time with his mouth, then stop and start to kiss his neck again.

'Alright, I give, you win, now either finish me or let me go,' Kingsley said panting heavily.

'Alright,' Harry moved back down and finished Kingsley, but this time keep going until he was erect again, then sat over him. Harry slowly lowered himself onto Kingsley then waved his hand and his ties came off, then they both started touching and kissing, making love for the next couple of hours then falling into a contented and peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Kingsley was awake before Harry, showered and was sitting at the table remembering their night together and couldn't stop smiling and knew he had to do something like that to Harry.

'What are you grinning about?'

'Thinking about last night, merlin what you were doing to me. No one has ever made me give in like that, well in anyway. So I promised, what did you want from me and please don't ask what I'm doing at the ball?'

'I won't, but it's connected in a way. I want to talk to the two bands, work out a surprise, but I can't tell you. So can you get them to contact me?'

Kingsley stared at Harry, 'Alright, but you're being mysterious.'

'It's just something I've planned. So when is this ball anyway and when are you going to show me how to dance?'

'It will be probably in a month, maybe a little longer. I'm still working on the plans with Beatrice. We can start practicing every night if you want. Do you want to learn just standard type dancing, waltzes, rock and roll, what, I can do it all.'

'Where did you learn to do all that?'

'My parents were dance instructors, so I grew up learning that stuff. I taught Charlie some, but he wasn't really into dancing.'

'Then let's surprise every one, show me a bit of all of it. Will you have time to do that?'

'Easy, I'll work on two different types of rock and roll, then the waltz and some normal slow dancing but not just moving slowly around in circles like some do.'

'Okay, I'm in your hands, but I'm not sure how good I'll be. I only ever danced at the yule ball and only the one dance to open it.'

'You might not ever make a professional Harry, but you'll look good when I've finished. We'll have to buy some formal robes to wear, maybe something that matches, but we'll need some normal nice clothes underneath for when we rock and roll. Robes get in the way too much.'

'We can organise that when we go shopping on the weekend.'

'Morning you two,' Samuel said as he stepped inside, 'You both look happy. I take it Harry's surprise was worth it?'

'Oh yeah, but don't ask because we're not telling, especially me.'

'Why, because I had you losing it and begging me babe?' Harry laughed then turned to Kingsley, 'I made a deal with him, if I could make him beg or lose it he had to do something for me, which he did.'

'Harry did that, made you lose it Kingsley, because from what I remember and heard from Charlie, that's not possible, Harry must be good.'

'Eyes off Samuel, he's mine and yes, he is good, too good.'

Harry laughed, 'I had a good teacher, but we need to get to work. I've got a meeting this morning with my whole office.'

'Let's go then,' Kingsley said and got up with Harry and Samuel and they headed for the ministry.

After Harry kissed Kingsley goodbye, he went to his office, 'Okay, let's get this meeting started,' Harry opened his office and set chairs up for everyone then they all sat down, 'Alright, I wanted to do something, the minister approved it. But I would like this office to run it, everyone here will have an input into it,' Harry summoned some parchment and sent them to every person, 'As you can see, it's a fund to help people who need it. I've kicked it off with twenty million to start with.'

'Merlin Harry, I knew you were rich, never knew you were that rich. Is that from what Sirius left you?' Arthur asked.

'I combined my vaults and that is only a small amount.'

'So we'll need to let people know they can apply for help through this fund Mr. Potter?' Percy asked.

'Yes, either a formal letter, or leaflet to be sent to everyone in the wizarding world. Now of course we'll get asked by people that don't need it, this is where all of us have to work out who needs it and who don't. If you think this is too much work, we can get someone else to run it.'

'I think we could handle that Harry,' Susan said smiling at him, 'This is a wonderful idea and will help lots of people.'

'Yes, it will, people that really need it.'

'If you don't mind me asking, what made you come up with this idea Mr. Potter?' Debra asked.

'See, I'm godfather to a small boy, Teddy Lupin. His grandmother, Andromeda Tonks looks after him, but she lost her husband before the fighting and he was the one that worked. It took me a while to talk her into letting me help, so that gave me the idea, then Rosemary told me how her parents were killed and her aunt looks after her younger brother while she works. So I realised that a lot of people were suffering financially and it's something I can help with. Money never interests me, as long as I got by. So if say Rosemary's little brother needs to buy things for Hogwarts, the aunt can apply for financial help to be able to buy him everything he will need, new robes, books, all that stuff. Even with someone like Rosemary, if she wasn't working here and still looking for work, this would help someone like that until they got back on their feet.'

'What about kids of death eaters Harry, I'm not talking about ones that were involved, because we know some kids never wanted anything to do with what their parents were doing?' Arthur asked.

'Well, I know the minister seized all death eaters vaults and I do know that Draco Malfoy has helped the aurors, he helped me as well, his mother did too. So we'll have to go over those very carefully before they get anything. I'm planning on going to see Malfoy, maybe he wants to go back to Hogwarts and finish his last year and might need assistance, I'll ask him. So we need to work out how to let everyone know and what the criteria is to be accepted. But one condition I had was that no one knows it's me that set it up. I'm not sure if we can keep that quiet, but I would like to try. I don't need any more attention.'

'I think it should be a formal letter Mr. Potter, stating everything that is required to apply and how to go about it,' Percy said.

'Alright, well I might get you to organize that Percy, when you have some time. I don't want you to leave you're other work with Arthur. Susan, if you and Debra could work out what needs to be put in the criteria, then Percy can get that done. Arthur if Rosemary helps you, maybe you could go through the records of people that died, find out if they were the only one working and if the family might need aide. We can notify them straight away. Also, I want to organise orphans to be able to access this fund, so I'm going to contact those orphanages after I speak with Minerva.'

'Looks like we all have a lot to do, so we should get started,' Susan said, 'This is wonderful Harry,' she smiled and left with Rosemary, Debra and Percy.

'Did you want something Arthur?' Harry asked as he moved all the chairs away.

'Yes, I wanted to discuss this when we were alone. The vault you set up for Molly,' Arthur saw Harry instantly tense, 'I didn't want to bring up anything unpleasant, but it's there and we wanted to know when you're going to take care of it.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, before he looked up at Arthur, 'I actually thought about that a couple of days ago. I hope you will, but I would like you and Molly to keep it for everything you did for her. Put it into all the grandchildren you're going to have. Let Molly have her dream kitchen to cook her wonderful meals in, you can have the best collection of muggle gadgets you can.'

'We really don't need that Harry, it was for Molly.'

'Yes, who was you're grandchild. It's sort of a gift from her to say thank you to two wonderful people that was there for her.'

Arthur sighed, 'Alright, thank you, but you know Molly's going to want you to come to dinner and hug the stuffing out of you.'

Harry gave a small laugh, 'Yeah, she probably will. How's she doing at the moment?'

'Cooks a lot, Charlie said he hasn't eaten this well in years. It keeps her mind occupied and off Ginny, Molly and Fred.'

'Something else I've been thinking about, Kingsley mentioned it to me but it gave me an idea and Molly Weasley would be perfect for it.'

'What's that Harry because I'd like Molly to do something other than cook?'

'Kingsley told me that a lot of kids were orphaned, but they live with muggles. So I want to start a wizards orphanage, Molly could run it and she did raise seven children, including Fred and George, so I think she could handle any child, what do you think?'

Arthur felt himself choke up, 'You are remarkable Harry and I think it's brilliant. You know, we could get the wizarding world to help, put on a fund raising ball or something. That way there will always be enough funds available.'

'Okay, well I'll put the request in to Kingsley, then we need to organise. So if he agrees, which I'm sure he will, I'll contact Molly. She will know exactly what's needed, so don't go telling anyone yet, until I get approval from the Minister.'

'I won't, but I hate keeping things from Molly, but she's going to love it Harry. Okay, well I better get started on this other fund why you see you're man,' Arthur hugged Harry, 'You are doing great things for our world Harry, so please, be happy with Kingsley.'

'I am Arthur, more than I thought I ever could be,' Harry smiled and watched Arthur leave, then he sat at his desk and filled out another request form, before heading to Kingsley's office, 'Is he available Beatrice?'

'Yes, go straight in Mr. Potter.'

'Thanks,' Harry stepped into Kingsley's office and saw him hard at work, 'Do you miss being an auror babe?'

'Sometimes love, but I'm enjoying all this. Is that another request you need me to look at?'

'Yes and again from me, you actually gave me the idea for this.' Harry handed over the file.

Kingsley opened the file and read, 'Wow, first the fund to help people who are suffering and now you want to help the orphans. I know you can afford all this Harry, but are you sure?'

'Positive, when you told me about all the kids that had been orphaned, I realised they were in muggle orphanages, they need their own and I had an idea of someone to run it that would be perfect.'

'Who?'

'Molly Weasley, Arthur told me all she does is cook to keep her mind off everything,' Harry sighed, 'She raised seven kids on next to nothing, she would work wonders with this place Kingsley and it would help her as well.'

'You have one of the kindest hearts I've of anyone I've ever seen,' Kingsley picked up his quill and signed the form, 'Why don't we put some of the seized death eaters money into this, since they caused some of the deaths of these kids parents?'

'We can do that and I like that idea. So can we go to lunch now or are you too busy still?'

'We'll go now, I can get back to it later. But a private snog first,' Kingsley pulled Harry into his arms, as close as he could then they kissed passionately, 'That'll hold me till tonight.'

'Why, aren't you going to kiss me in front of everyone again?' Harry asked but made it look like he was upset.

'No, I'll still kiss you no matter who's watching, I just wanted to feel you up against me, can't do that in the dining room, can we?'

'Alright, that I agree we can't do, let's go to lunch babe,' Harry and Kingsley left the office and again arm in arm, made their way to the ministry dining room where they shared some private time while they ate and never realised everyone was watching them, but at least most were smiling


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

After a long week at Harry's office, everyone that worked there were able to get everything organised for the fund to help people that were suffering financially. So they had all the letters ready to go, Harry had gone to Gringotts to set up the vault that all his staff could access when it was needed, then he organised a vault for the orphanage as well.

Kingsley and Harry slept late on Saturday morning, neither of them waking till eleven, because they spent most of the night making love or talking, but mostly making love. When they both showered and headed down to get something to eat, they saw Samuel sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him.

'We slept in,' Kingsley said as he sat down with Harry.

'Yep figured that, so you had a big night, did you get Harry back for making you beg?' Samuel chuckled.

'No, I'm still working on that, but I will have him begging, I just have to work out what to make him do when I win.'

'You can try babe,' Harry chuckled, 'Anyway, we'll eat and go,' just then Kreacher put three plates on the table, 'Didn't you eat earlier Samuel?'

'No, Kreacher asked, but I thought I'd wait for you two.'

'Alright,' Kingsley, Harry and Samuel started eating, 'So did you contact them Harry, for whatever this surprise is?'

'Yep, I'm meeting with them on Monday, Arthur said he'll take care of the office for a couple of hours.' Harry chuckled, but never said anymore.

'What are you planning I wonder?' Kingsley looked sideways at Harry.

'You'll find out at the ball, we can't forget to see about robes why were out. Rosemary actually said I should get emerald green ones to match my eyes, she thinks their nice,' Harry shrugged.

'They are and very unusual, so I think that colour would suit you.'

'We'll see, so what colour are you going with?'

'We'll see when we're there, I might match with yours.'

'Actually, with your dark skin Kingsley, I think emerald green would look good, so just make them a little different in style.'

'You know, Samuel's right babe, that colour would suit you're gorgeous dark skin, hmmm,' Harry made a small growl, making Kingsley and Samuel laugh. They finished their breakfast then headed to Diagon Alley, 'You know, I never asked if you fly, I love flying and miss it.'

'I used to, been a while. Last time I was on a broom was when we came to get you and take you to Grimmauld Place. Why don't we both get new brooms?'

'Good thinking, let's do that, but where are these shops that might have pensieves?'

'Come on,' Kingsley, Harry and Samuel walked up Diagon Alley and down a small lane until they came to a small shop. The stepped in and looked around, so when Harry never saw any pensieves, he went up to the owner.

'Hi, I'm after a pensieve, any chance you might get one in soon?'

'Oh Mr. Potter, Minister, you're in luck, I actually got one yesterday. I just haven't brought it out from the back yet. I'll just get it and show you, but do you know they are quite expensive.'

'Yes, but I can cover it,' Harry smiled then watched the man go into the back of the shop then he floated out a pensieve exactly like Dumbledore's, 'Looks familiar.'

'Yes, same as Albus Dumbledore's pensieve. We should get some vials as well, in case there's some memories you don't want to put back.'

'Actually I do have some I'd like to leave out, so how about twenty vials then?'

'Of course,' the man pulled out a small box and put it on the counter, then Harry paid the man before Kingsley sent the pensieve and vials back to their home, 'I would like to say thank you Mr. Potter, for getting rid of that mad man, he would have killed us all.'

'You're welcome and yeah, he would have, bye,' Harry smiled then left with Kingsley and Samuel, 'So robes next or brooms?'

'Let's get the fitting over with, I hate having that done.'

The three men went into Madame Malkins, 'Hi, we're after some new dress robes, different styles but both emerald green, what about you Samuel, getting any new ones?' Kingsley asked.

'I should while I'm here, but I'll go with blue, deep blue if that's alright.'

'Alright gentlemen, let's get you fitted, behind the curtain,' Madame Malkin smiled then followed the three men, grabbed some blue and green robes, put them on Harry, Kingsley and Samuel and started to pin them up, 'Okay, careful taking them off and I can have them ready by next weekend if that's alright?'

'That's perfect, thanks,' Kingsley paid for the three sets of robes even with Samuel protesting, then they left and went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, 'So what model are we going for?'

'I have to get a Firebolt, after Sirius got me that other one, I loved the way they fly.' Harry looked at the new Firebolts, 'They haven't changed much, just a slight difference.'

'You're not playing competition quidditch Harry, it's just for a friendly fly you know,' Kingsley chuckled.

'I know, but I have to have one, but if you don't match me, then you'll never catch me.'

'Alright, two Firebolts then.'

Harry took two over to the counter and paid for them, 'Thanks, which brooms are the teams using this year?'

'The Firebolts, they realised they are the best. Hope you enjoy them,' the man smiled at his famous customer.

'Okay, that's done, is there anything else we need while we're out?'

'We're running low on ink and parchment, plus my quills are wearing out.'

'Okay, let's get them, because I could do with some new quills as well,' Harry, Kingsley and Samuel walked up Diagon Alley and stepped inside the small shop. Kingsley felt Harry tense and looked around. He spotted Hermione and Ron looking at them.

'Let's go,' Harry turned and stepped out of the shop before anyone could stop him.

'Harry, wait,' Kingsley took his hand, 'Don't do this.'

'No, I want nothing to do with them, so either we go or I do?'

'Alright, but let me get the stuff we need, you go into Quality Quidditch Supplies and wait for me. Do not stay on the street.'

'Fine,' Harry hurried away, heading back down the street.

Kingsley sighed and walked back into the shop with Samuel, 'Sorry, he's still having a hard time.'

'We knew he would be Kingsley, is he getting better? Ron's dad said he seems to be,' Hermione asked sadly.

'Getting there, but sometimes he sits quietly and just won't talk about her. I think he needs to, but he won't. Give him some more time, I'm sure everything will work out.'

'We can't blame him Kingsley, one of us should have done more to save Molly,' Ron sighed, 'We knew there was danger.'

'Don't beat yourself up Ron, really, it wasn't anyone's fault. But I better get my stuff and go back to Harry. I don't like to leave him alone to long. We will see you at the ball, Harry knows you're going to be there, hopefully he'll be better by then.'

'Okay, see you then,' Ron said and walked away with Hermione.

Kingsley bought what he needed, then left with Samuel and headed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, but Harry wasn't there.

'Damn, where did he go,' Kingsley looked around, but couldn't see Harry anywhere, 'Let's check a few shops, but I doubt he'd be in them.'

Kingsley and Samuel raced around Diagon Alley looking for Harry but never found him, so the headed into the Leaky Cauldron to head home and found him in a seat drinking heavily.

'I've been worried about you,' Kingsley said sounding frustrated.

'Wanted a drink,' Harry said.

'We're going home,' Kingsley helped Harry up and led him outside, then apparated Harry home. Samuel ended up helping Harry inside and onto the couch.

'I'll leave you two alone, if you need anything, let me know.'

'I will, thanks Samuel,' Kingsley waited until Samuel left, 'Why did you disappear like that? I was scared something happened to you.'

'Seeing them brought back all the pain, she was so helpless Kingsley, we were supposed to protect her, keep her safe.'

'I know love and this is what you need. You haven't spoken about her once, she was you're daughter, you can't just put her out of your mind, you need to talk about her.'

'It hurts so much,' Harry put his head on Kingsley's chest, 'Can we go down to the cemetery, just you and me?'

'We can do that and I think it's a good idea,' Kingsley stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, then kept his arm around Harry and they walked outside and apparated away. They arrived at the back of the cemetery and walked slowly towards the front. Kingsley let Harry go as he knelt down at the small headstone that said "Molly Potter, Harry's angel, Ginny's little princess. Her life should have been long and happy, but was cut tragically short." Kingsley watched as Harry ran his finger along his daughter's name, but he also knew Harry was crying, so he sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tight. 'She loved you Harry, you could see it when she looked at you.'

'Yeah, she did, but I never kept her safe. I wanted to hear her call me daddy, I wanted to hear her tell me she loved me, I wanted so much for her Kingsley. Why does everyone I love die, is it worth getting close to anyone when they all die on me? I let you and all I do is worry when you might die too. It hurts so much, I try to live, but it's hard.'

'I know you're trying but it will get better, please trust me on this. You just need to give yourself time, but you can't give up either.'

'I'm not going to give up, I promised you I wouldn't. I just miss her so much, she was in my life for such a short time, but had so much power over me.'

'I know she did, I could see the way she could melt you're heart with just one look. You will feel that again if you let yourself. Because I think after a bit more time, we really should consider adopting a child, give all the love we have to a child that needs it.'

'I have been thinking about that since you mentioned it. It's strange, when I do think about us taking on a child, I get this feeling. When Molly would smile at me, that feeling I always got when she did that is there when I think of another child. But what if we do and something else happens?'

'I've been speaking with Joseph, there are no more of his death eaters out there. We just need to find these kids and the ones in the ministry, their not death eaters their just not exactly good either. It's getting there love and we will have them all.'

'I want to ask you something, if say you knew without proof but knew someone in the ministry was into dark magic or whatever, they weren't good. How could you get the proof to get them out of there?'

'The aurors have some good techniques they can use to get the truth from anyone. Sometimes they will just use occlumense or veritaserum, they usually work. But the memory spell I told you about, well they have another one. It lets them get a memory using occlumense and a spell. That is only allowed if it's the last resort though.'

'Okay, why I ask is because something happened recently. I wanted to check it before I mentioned it. When we were sitting with Samuel, you told me about your three partners and I got jealous when I found out one was Samuel. You noticed how I was looking at him.'

'Yes, I noticed, so what happened?'

'As I was staring at him, I heard something, inside Samuel's head.'

'What do you mean you heard something inside his head?'

'Um, I wasn't sure at first, so I concentrated on you, Rosemary and a few others. But I tapped into their thoughts, I could read their thoughts. Samuel said that he wished he could find someone so he could be like we were, he wanted what we had. He's also worried about you because he knows these kids will go after you to hurt me. But the aurors can't find them or find out what their planning. Do you know they secretly have someone stationed outside our home and they also have given Beatrice a list of people that are and aren't allowed to see you, she sends a memo to the auror office straight away if someone on the list isn't supposed to see you. Rosemary has a list like that as well in case they come to see me. I've read your thoughts Kingsley, I only did it to check. After I read Samuel and you were telling me why you two got together, you got together three times and you were embarrassed the first time because Samuel was a work colleague and friend. You hoped after shagging each other it wouldn't affect you're friendship.'

Kingsley sat there completely stunned at what Harry told him, because what he said was exactly like he had been thinking and didn't know what to say but one thing Kingsley knew was that if Harry could do this, they could find anyone in the ministry that shouldn't be there and finally clean out all the bad and just have good people there from now on.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

As Kingsley was sitting there holding Harry, he kept thinking. If Harry went through the ministry, concentrating on every employee, they could finally get rid of them all.

'I can do that babe, if you want me to,' Harry turned and looked up at Kingsley, 'See, I wanted to prove it. I can concentrate on everyone, but we wouldn't want to give ourselves away, we'd need a plan to make it look legitimate for why I'm in all the departments.'

Kingsley smiled then thought of something and let Harry read him again. Kingsley could give Harry the job of going to each department to see how everything was running, if they needed anything then let the minister know. Rosemary could be with Harry to take notes on what every department or worker said.

'You've got a quick mind Kingsley, that could work. Arthur can look after our office when I do that. Will you let them know I'll be coming to speak with them, to talk to the head and the workers as well?'

Kingsley grinned and thought, yes, I'll send a letter to each department stating Harry Potter will be there to talk to everyone.

'Good idea,' Harry turned back to the little headstone, 'I think my angel, you have given me the power to make our world safer. I knew you were special the moment you were born, we were blood angel and I'm going to make sure no families ever suffer the loss of a child, whether that child is young or older. But I need to know if you would mind your daddy taking a child that needs the love and needs a home, I need to know it would be alright with you,' Harry reached over and touched Molly's name, 'Thank you my angel,' Harry shifted slightly and touched Ginny's name, 'She is with you and her grandparents and I promise to help your parents Ginny,' Harry closed his eyes, 'I know your mother is having a hard time, but I'm going to help with that, I promise. Rest is peace Gin,' Harry moved further and sat in front of his parents headstone, 'Whatever it was with you two, the love you had for me has given me what is needed. I do now feel you inside my heart, like you said mum,' Harry closed his eyes again, 'I know you do and I will. It was you that told me I loved Kingsley before I even realised it. You knew I needed him. I'll keep the love you have for me with me inside my heart forever,' Harry gave a small laugh, 'Yes you to Sirius. Just you, dad and Remus don't go giving mum too much trouble now the Marauders are together again. But now, I have to go with my man and really get started on our life together,' Harry tilted his head, 'You want me to forgive them, I know you do, but how do I do that?' Harry opened his eyes, 'I have to believe you as I know the dead wouldn't lie to me, especially you lot. So all I can do is try. I want all of you, Molly, mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, Dumbledore, all of you,' Harry listened, 'Dobby, Hedwig, Colin and Mad-eye, all of you to rest in peace, but Mad-Eye, tell me where you are?' Harry smiled, 'Thanks, I'll go find you, you crazy old auror. All of you, I love you and I can feel the love you have for me. For now, I'll go but I will be back, just not sure when,' Harry leaned in and kissed his mother's name, then his fathers, he moved back to Ginny's name and kissed hers then gave his daughter's name a kiss, 'I heard you angel, I heard you say I love you daddy, I love you too angel.' Harry slowly moved back and stood up then turned to face Kingsley, 'I know where Mad-Eye's body is. We need to get it so he can be buried.'

'I think I'm in shock right now and you're going to need to explain all this.'

'I will, but we have some visitors, they have been watching us getting ready to strike. I sent a message to Samuel, he should be here any minute with some other aurors. Their going to sneak up behind them, so we need to keep pretending we don't know their here. So stand with me like we're still talking to my parents and daughter,' Harry nodded, then put his arm around Kingsley and they stood there, 'You don't need you're wand Kingsley, it'll be fine, trust me.'

'I do because you said before they would go after me to hurt you and you're not looking worried or reacting, but I'm in shock right now. I won't look, but where are they?'

'Two down behind a headstone near the Dumbledore's, one over near the church, another at the tree and one pretending to be a mourner, it's the five kids of those death eaters, they've been watching this place because they knew I would be here sooner or later. When we were sitting on the couch and I asked to come here alone, something told me to do that. If they saw Samuel they would have left. Oh the aurors are here, let's just kneel down again,' Harry and Kingsley knelt in front of Harry's family's graves, 'Two caught,' Harry kept staring at his daughter's name, 'I know angel, you've done something wonderful, Samuel just got the other two, the last one tried to fight, he's down.' Harry and Kingsley stood up and turned around.

'How in blazes did you do that and why didn't you let me know you were coming here. We knew they had this place staked out?' Samuel said angrily.

'I know, but if they saw you they were going to leave. They wanted us alone and it was the only way you could catch them. My daughter let me know what they were going to do and she gave me the power to let you know,' Harry started at a stunned Samuel, 'You think I'm cracking up, but I'm not Samuel, I can hear your thoughts and send you messages straight to your mind.'

'Okay, as an auror, nothing much worries me, but you're scaring me Harry.'

'I'll try to explain later, Kingsley and I are going to bring Mad-Eye home, he told me where he's body is.'

Samuel stared at Harry, then Kingsley, 'It's true Samuel, I heard Harry having a conversation with him, well with everyone. There was something there, Molly let Harry do this, it's like she gave Harry extra power, her power. We'll meet you back at the auror offices with Mad-Eye's body.'

'Are you going to a muggle or magical area?'

'Muggle, not far from my relatives house, we'll be fine Samuel, trust me.'

'I do and I know you can both take care of yourselves. If you're going to be too long, let me know so I don't go out looking for you?'

Harry gazed at Samuel then smiled, 'See, I can let you know easily. Oh, the light haired auror, I'm not sure of his name, he likes you, has for a while, but he thinks you wouldn't want him.' Harry closed his eyes, 'I will angel and yes, he deserves it,' Harry opened his eyes, 'Molly said that he will be you're perfect partner, he's the one you've been waiting for and you deserve to be happy.'

'Merlin, um, okay, thanks and tell Molly thank you as well.'

'She heard you, she said you're welcome and do not go too hard on him at first, he's never done anything before.'

'I think I'm going to pass out in shock here.' Samuel shook his head, 'Alright, go and be careful,' Samuel stepped closer to Harry then hugged him, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, oh and one of those kids, the one with the red hair, he's using polyjuice potion, but we have to go,' Harry put his arm around Kingsley and without turning, they disappeared.

Harry and Kingsley arrived in a kids park in Little Whinging, 'Where is he Harry because he'd be bones by now.'

'Actually, he's in good condition, well not bad condition. The death eaters found him, took his eye and stuffed him down the drain, this way,' Harry and Kingsley walked to the end of the park, 'He's just out of sight, they never wanted us to find him,' Harry closed his eyes and the cover floated up and off, then slowly Mad-Eye Moody's body come out and Harry laid him on the ground. 'His cloak is inside his robes if you want to cover him.'

'Good idea,' Kingsley moved the robes aside, pulled out the invisibility cloak and laid it over Mad-Eye's body. 'Let's get him back so we can work on his funeral.'

'Take hold babe,' Harry touched Mad-Eye, felt Kingsley put his arm around him and they disappeared and reappeared inside the auror office, where Harry removed the cloak as the aurors all stared at Harry then Mad-Eye.

'His eye's missing,' Samuel said looking down at Mad-Eye.

'Yeah, I found it and buried it for him. Umbridge had it stuck on her office door when Voldemort had control of this place. She was using it to spy on her workers. I wasn't going to leave it there for that bitch. That's Mad-Eye's cloak as well, he had it on him that night.'

'We'll take care of him and let you know when the funeral is.'

'You know where to find us Samuel,' Harry closed his eyes and sent a message to Samuel, he's checking out you're rear end right now, thinks it's cute,' Harry chuckled, 'Sorry, couldn't help it. Okay, we're going,' Harry put his arm back around Kingsley and they disappeared.

'No one can just apparate into the ministry unless it's a designated apparition point and he never turned to apparate,' the head auror Joseph said staring at Samuel.

'Don't look at me boss, Harry's power is just freaky.'

'Alright, well, Steven, put Mad-Eye in the back room, cast a chilling charm over him and I'll work on his funeral. You lot, good work so go rest.'

'Thanks boss, hey Luke, you want to have a drink with me?' Samuel smiled at the auror.

'Um, yeah, I'd like that,' Luke smiled shyly then followed Samuel out of the office.

Harry and Kingsley were sitting on the couch, 'I can feel it babe, everything's going to be alright. My parents told me that Molly was sent to me to help. If she lived she would have been more powerful than anyone ever has, so since she couldn't live, she gave me her power when I sat and held her right after, she passed it on to me and wants me to use it to help. But I have to let you help me deal with the pain, which you have been doing, it's me that's been resisting. But now I know you're safe, I can learn to live with the loss because I know she will always be part of me, I feel her inside me.'

'So it's like she was always meant to be born, but since she can't be here, her power isn't going to be wasted and who better than her daddy to have it and use it for good. She was one special little girl Harry and even though I've never heard of anything like this happening before, I'm accepting it as a gift to our world. I think after all the years of suffering, she and you are exactly what our world needs to always make sure we will never have another Voldemort so we can finally all live in peace.'

Harry smiled up at Kingsley, 'Well said babe, now how about we head upstairs and use our mouths for something other than talking?'

'Now you're talking love,' Kingsley stood up, pulled Harry to his feet and they ran up the stairs and never emerged again until dinner.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Rosemary, with Samuel following, went through every department. Harry would talk to the head of each department, Rosemary would take notes as Harry would listen in on everyone's thoughts. Some he wished he never heard as they were very private, others let him know who were into dark magic and would follow any dark wizard or witch if they could get rid of all the mudbloods and of course Harry Potter. He also heard people thinking that they all felt safe with Harry Potter working for the ministry but is also partners with the Minister, some of course hated gay people but they did still think the Minister was doing a great job and so was Harry Potter, some people hated Harry not for dark reasons, just because they thought he was good at everything and they were jealous. While Harry was listening to everyone, he was let Rosemary know in her mind who were into dark magic but he also let Samuel know there were some that were part of Voldemorts people, but not death eaters. After the last of the departments had been checked by Harry, the aurors took all Voldemorts people to the holding cells and everyone that was into dark magic but had never done anything wrong, they were fired and told to leave the ministry instantly.

Harry's office had started getting requests from people that needed financial assistance, so everyone was working on who deserved it and who didn't. Harry had asked Arthur to bring Molly in for a meeting, which was going to be the following day. The ministry had found a large piece of land, had the buildings finished pretty quickly, now they just needed someone to run it and for them to tell them what needed to be bought.

Harry and Kingsley left for work early, they kissed goodbye and both went to their offices. Harry was going over any new requests from other departments when Rosemary stuck her head inside.

'Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley is here for your meeting.'

'Send her straight in Rosemary, tell Arthur to come in as well,' Harry smiled and stood up. The moment Molly Weasley stepped inside the office Harry hugged her, 'I've missed seeing you.'

'I have too Harry, but I must say, you look better than I thought you would. Are you feeling better now?'

'I'm good Molly, really good and that's thanks to Molly. I went down to the cemetery one day, it helped.'

'Harry,' Arthur said as he stepped in and put his arm around his wife.

'Why don't you both sit and I'll explain to Molly why she's here.'

'Yes, I've been wondering about that,' Molly and Arthur sat on the couch in Harry's office.

'Alright, I'm sure Arthur told you about the fund I started to help people.'

'Yes, he did and it's wonderful. I also know you don't want anyone to know, so I will keep it to myself. Is that the reason I'm here?'

'No, but I also set something else up and thought you would be the perfect person to run it. Now of course you can refuse if you want, but I have a feeling once you know what it is, you will do it and do a wonderful job. The wages are excellent and you get to run things as you see fit. You will have a full staff under you along with five house elves. You will only work five days a week, you can appoint who runs it on the weekends and night time. So I won't say anymore, but show you what I'd like you to do,' Harry handed Molly a large folder and watched as she opened it to the first page.

'The Molly Potter wizarding orphanage. You've funded an orphanage and want me to run it?'

'You raised seven kids Molly, not to mention Fred and George. If anyone could keep those two in line, it was only you that could. You have experience with children, you have the love they need along with just the right amount of yelling to keep them in line. They are witches and wizards so they will need someone powerful enough to control them when they use their magic, but to also teach them while they are young. You have everything these children need and deserve. The place is ready to bring the children from all the muggle orphanages, but whoever is running it, hopefully you, needs to go buy everything the kids need. A vault has been set up all I have to do is tell the goblins who's name to put on it that will be accessing it. Now if you want to and know people that would work under you, then you can do that, if you would like the ministry to find staff for you, we can do that as well,' Harry smiled then looked at Arthur because they could see tears falling down Molly's face.

'Molly dear, are you alright?' Arthur asked his wife.

'Yes and of course I will do it Harry, thank you.' Molly cleared her throat, 'How many children are we talking about?'

'A lot, eight seven children, from a few months old right up to seventeen year olds. Those older ones were allowing to stay until they find work and a place to live, up to a year at least. So we need to work out how many people you think we need to control that many children.'

'Well, staff around the clock is needed, but I do know one woman that would love to help and she would do a good job as well, Andromeda, Teddy can be there with her, playing with the other children. Can I have a couple of days to think about how many we need because I might know of people that would love to work there?'

'Take as much time as you need, but we will need to get beds, blankets, toys, books all that stuff bought straight away, then food, the house elves will be taking care of all the cooking and washing, that leaves you and your staff more time with the children. Once you set all that up, then we can start bringing in the kids.'

'Okay, I'll start buying everything and talk to some people I know. I'm sure I know of five that will love to do it, I will need more though. Have you got a limit, because I'm thinking ten to fifteen full time staff here?'

'I leave that to you Molly, you would know how many are needed to handle that many children. Now you can go through the personnel files, find out who's looking for work and who might be suitable. If you would like to go down with Arthur, I'm sure your husband could give you a hand going through all those files. I will send an owl to Gringotts so you will be able to access the vault. I will need an accountant to work with you on occasions, just to keep an eye on the money and find out when more might be needed. Arthur mentioned about putting on a fund raising ball, Kingsley is going to work on that, not for a while though and he said we might do it every few years to keep the funds up. So you have a lot to do Molly, but from now you are on the payroll. The orphanage is basically run officially that is by the ministry, so you will be known as a ministry employee. You'll have to fill out a personnel file yourself,' Harry handed her another piece of parchment, 'That will need to go with it, so they can fix up you're wages. One thing as well, you and Arthur work the same hours and days. This office will be who you need to contact for any type of problems you might find and Arthur said he will handle that so basically you need to contact your husband,' Harry grinned.

'Well then, I think I should get started. So if you can spare my husband, we can go see about staff, then I will go and have a look around at where these children will be living. If you could Harry, do you think you could spare Percy just for today, I will need someone to write down everything that needs to be bought as I'm walking through.'

'Already worked out for you Molly, Percy is waiting for you.'

'You are wonderful Harry and you know what, you're daughter and parents would be proud of you, just like we are,' Molly pulled Harry into one of her famous rib cracking hugs, 'You have a very kind heart and a loving nature,' she smiled then stepped back from Harry, 'Come on Arthur we have a lot to do.'

Harry laughed, then Arthur hugged him, 'I think you just saved my wife Harry, thank you, for everything,' Arthur said softly, then let him go and followed his wife out of Harry's office.

Harry couldn't stop smiling and just needed to go see his man. 'Rosemary, I'll be with the Minister, if anything important is needed, I'm sure Susan can take care of it, if not, you know where I'll be.'

'Yes Sir, but I'm sure everything will be fine,' Rosemary smiled at Harry and could see how peaceful he looked and realised he must finally be coming to terms with the loss of his daughter and she couldn't be happier for him.

Harry stepped into the outer office of the ministry of magic, 'You can go right in Mr. Potter,' Beatrice said instantly.

'Thanks,' Harry walked in, pulled Kingsley too his feet and kissed him passionately.

'Now that was a nice hello Harry, what did I do to deserve that my love?'

'Nothing really, I just felt I needed to see you and kiss you, so I did. I just spoke to Molly, she was in tears and has left with Arthur to see about staff and to look over the place. Arthur hugged me and said he thinks I just saved his wife.'

'Arthur spoke to me a few days ago, he was getting very worried about Molly, so I think you did Harry. You know Charlie never went back to Romania, he was worried about his mother as well, so he took a job over here working with dragons. Not the big ones he's used to working with, but at least he's still doing what he loves and is close to his mother.'

'I'm glad he decided to stay, Molly would have missed him more if he left. But have you got anything on for the next hour or so, Susan's taking care of my office,' Harry leaned in and started to kiss Kingsley's neck, giving him little nips with his teeth as Harry's body rubbed up again Kingsley.

'Oh merlin, um, no, not doing anything important, but I need to tell Beatrice.'

'Go do that, then seal the door, because Mr. Minister, you're about to be very occupied.'

Kingsley licked his lips, nodded, then went to his door, 'Beatrice, I'm going to be busy for the next couple of hours, anything important comes up, let Susan know or the aurors, depending on what it is, I don't want to be disturbed.'

Beatrice smirked, 'Yes Sir, have fun,' she said softly as the door closed, then giggled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

Harry and Kingsley were getting ready for the ministry ball. Harry had been trying to get the information out of Kingsley about the awards and what else he might be planning, but he refused to say. Kingsley had also tried to find out what Harry's surprise was, but he refused to say. So they both finished getting their new dress robes on before facing each other.

'We match, well in colour anyway,' Harry chuckled.

'Yeah we do and I think we look good, but we need to go. I am supposed to be greeting everyone love.'

'Alright, let's get this night over with,' Harry shook his head then left with Kingsley.

Harry and Kingsley were standing just inside the doors of the ministry's ball room. Kingsley welcoming everyone, introducing Harry as his partner as people filed past and they all shock hands with Kingsley and Harry. Samuel and Luke were standing not far from the minister. Even though it was invited guests only, the aurors were always vigilant in their duties. Once the last of the guest arrived, Kingsley, keeping hold of Harry's hand, mingled with all the guests, speaking with important dignitaries, some from other countries who had been invited to pay tribute to all the people that helped fight and bring an end to the war. They realised how lucky they were that Voldemort never won here in this country because if he did, he would have eventually taken over their countries as well.

Harry and Kingsley danced a lot, Mrs. Weasley danced with Harry and told him how all the kids are settled in and love their new home even if it was an orphanage, they were with their own kind and couldn't wait for Harry to visit to see for himself what he did for all those children.

Kingsley walked back over to Harry, 'It's time for my speech and the awards, so do not go sneaking away Harry.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I won't, I promised I'd stay.'

Kingsley kissed Harry then stepped up on the stage and called for quiet, 'Thank you all for attending our ball. As you all know, this is mainly a celebration that our world is safe and free from Voldemort and his death eaters. Everyone in this room has suffered in one way or another because of those dark witches and wizards. It took a lot of people and a long time to bring an end to our suffering. But in the end it was all down to one man, Harry Potter. He has told me countless times that he never did any of it alone, we all agree, Harry did have a lot of help. From his parents in the first war, to friends in this last one. But in the end it was Harry that finally finished Voldemort off. Even though the Battle of Hogwarts brought an end to our war, it did not end the suffering, that has only recently happened and again thanks to Harry Potter, with the help of his daughter, Molly. Something very unique, rare and magical happened to Harry when his daughter was killed. She passed her power onto Harry, which helped him find the last of Voldemorts people still inside our ministry. Harry was able to find an auror, Mad-Eye Moody and we were able to lay him to rest. He was able to find out which employees were into dark magic, so they are no longer working for the ministry. Our world is completely and fully safe and at peace for the first time in more than fifty years and that is thanks to Harry Potter,' Kingsley paused as everyone started to applaud Harry who was blushing brightly, making a few people laugh as they clapped. 'Now, everyone that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts will be receiving the Order of Merlin: third class for the contribution to ending our war. Those people, students, teachers, shop keepers, mother, fathers, aurors, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, all of them deserve our gratitude for what they did. If they stayed away, more people would have died and even though we mourn the loss of everyone we lost, we were lucky. So first I would like to hand out awards to all the people that died to help bring peace to our world. These awards are for all the people we lost, not just during the Battle of Hogwarts, but right back to when Voldemort first started his reign of terror and not just people that died, but people that had their lives ruined or changed because of Voldemort. So I'll call out the names or the recipients and the person who will be accepting the awards on their behalf. This award is called the Harry Potter courage award.'

Kingsley could see the shocked look on Harry's face, then he started to read names and one by one a family member would step up on stage and receive the award for their lost loved ones.

'Mr. Frank Longbottom and Mrs. Alice Longbottom, accepting their awards is their son, Neville Longbottom,' Kingsley shook Neville's hand, pinned two awards to his chest, before turning back to face the crowd, 'Mr. Fred Weasley and accepting his award is his brother George Weasley,' Kingsley pinned the award to George's chest and shook his hand, 'Miss Ginevra Weasley, accepting her award is her mother, Molly Weasley,' Kingsley pinned the award to Molly's chest, then shook her hand, 'Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter, accepting there awards their son Harry Potter,' Kingsley pinned those awards to Harry's chest, then shook his hand, 'Stay there Harry, 'Mr. Sirius Black and accepting his award his godson, Harry Potter,' again Kingsley pinned another award to Harry's chest, shook his hand again, 'Not yet Harry, one more, 'Miss Molly Potter and accepting her award, her father Harry Potter,' Kingsley pinned a forth award to Harry's chest, then hugged him, before letting him leave the stage, 'Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, accepting her award, her son, Teddy Lupin,' Kingsley pinned an award to Teddy who was being held by Andromeda, 'Stay there, Mr. Ted Tonks, accepting his award, his wife Andromeda Tonks,' Kingsley pinned another award to her chest, 'Mr. Remus Lupin and accepting his award, his son, Teddy Lupin,' Kingsley pinned the award to young Teddy who instantly put both his mouth to chew on it, making everyone give a small laugh. Kingsley kept reading everyone's name, giving out awards until those were finished.

'The Order of Merlin: second class, please join me on stage, the DA or Dumbledore's army. Mr. Seamus Finnegan, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Dean Thomas, Miss Cho Change, Mr. Michael Corner, Mr. Terry Boot, Miss Padma Patil, Miss Parvati Patil, Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Susan Bones, Mr. Ernie McMillian, Mr. Colin Creevey, his award to be accepted by his brother Dennis Creevey along with his own. Mr. Fred Weasley, his brother George will be accepting that award and of course his own. Miss Hermione, Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter,' Kingsley shook hands with all of them then placed medals around their necks, waited until they all stepped off the stage before continuing, 'The Order of Merlin: first class, please join me, Mr. Neville Longbottom, for leading the resistance within Hogwarts when it was under control of Voldemort and his death eaters and for accepting something without questioning it from his friend Harry Potter which helped bring an end to Voldemort,' Kingsley placed a medal around Neville's neck, then shook his hand, 'Miss Hermione Granger for all her assistance she gave to Mr. Harry Potter over the seven years leading to the death of Voldemort and for saving lives, including Harry Potter's life,' Kingsley shook her hand, placed a medal over her neck, 'Mr. Ronald Weasley, for his assistance to Mr. Harry Potter over the seven years leading up to the death of Voldemort and again for saving lives including Harry Potter's life,' Kingsley shook his hand and placed a medal over his neck, 'Mr. Harry Potter for killing Voldemort and making our world safe, for saving his friends lives, along with a lot of others,' Kingsley placed the medal over Harry's neck, then shook hand, 'Don't go away Harry,' Kingsley whispered, 'I have one more award and one more surprise, The Order of The Phoenix award to Mr. Harry Potter for his willingness to do anything even die to achieve that the light side won,' Kingsley placed that around Harry's neck, then instead of shaking his hand, kissed him passionately, 'Now, I was asked by everyone to do this and even though I know Harry will want to hex me for agreeing to this, I had to agree with the people,' Kingsley waved his hand removing the disillusionment charm and revealed a twenty foot statue of Harry Potter, 'This statue of Harry Potter is a symbol of peace and will be placed on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are placing it there for two reason, the first, that is where Harry finished our war, the second reason is Harry always called Hogwarts his first real home, so we thought it was fitting. Everyone that died has their name somewhere on the statue and if you would like to have a look before it gets moved, feel free. But now I would like you all to please give an applause to everyone that received awards tonight, let's show them our appreciation,' Kingsley and everyone in the whole hall applauded even the ones that received awards, then Kingsley kiss Harry again, 'So are you going to hex me for this love?'

Harry chuckled, 'I would love to, but I realised you did only do this because it's what the people wanted, not what you wanted. But you know what, it's my turn for surprises. So you need to step down but I'm staying here.'

'Alright, but I have no idea what you're planning,' Kingsley kissed Harry again then stepped off the stage. Harry went over to speak with the band on the stage, then sat at the piano and started to play, before he started singing to shocked or surprised looks. As he was singing, a small group of children stood near Harry and sang with him. When he finished that one, he instantly sung another to more shocked looks. After loud applause, Harry stood up but stayed near the piano.

'Those two songs were muggle songs I learned when I was young, I thought they were fitting to sing tonight. But I have one more, the words came to me not long before my daughter died, the band behind me, the Dragon's Tail put the music to it, so I would like to dedicate this to everyone that has ever lost a child.' Harry sat back down and started playing and by the end of it, most guests had tears falling down their faces as they started applauding. 'Now I didn't mean to bring down our celebration, so I'm going to join the Dragon's Tail in one more song, so let's hit it.' Harry smiled at the band and they started playing a blues rock song to loud cheers and applause that didn't stop until the song finished. Then Harry thanked everyone before joining Kingsley, 'You looked completely shocked babe.'

'Um Yeah and I thought we were going to be open and honest with each other. So why didn't you tell me you could sing?'

'I never could Kingsley, that started after the day at the cemetery. My surprise was that song I sung for Molly, but I was going to have one of the bands sing it. Then I was sitting in my office thinking about Molly and started to sing and I could hear it, so I spoke with the band and asked them what they thought, you heard. I think Molly wanted me to sing for her, because before, I couldn't hold a tune, I sounded like a sick frog.'

'Alright, I forgive you then, but you're shining with all those medals. I think you're mum, dad, Sirius, and Molly would be upset if you didn't display them in your office.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I was planning on it babe, I wouldn't do that to them.'

'Um, Harry, don't get upset, but we wanted to say we think you deserve the statue and the song was beautiful,' Hermione said timidly.

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione for a minute, 'I need to talk to you two, let's go outside the ball room, I won't be long babe,' Harry kissed him then walked away. The moment he stepped through the doors, he turned and faced them, 'I need to know why one of you didn't stay with Molly,' Harry stared intensely at Hermione and Ron.

'You need to tell him Ron,' Hermione said as she squeezed Ron's hand.

'He doesn't need to, I just read your thoughts. That's what Molly gave me, her power allows me to read anyone. You were hit with the cruciatus curse while you were standing with Molly, Ginny was fighting with Hermione. You were fighting, but mainly protecting Molly.'

'Yeah, but you were so upset at the time, I thought I'd give you some time before I told you. I was on the ground in pain when they grabbed Ginny and Molly, I couldn't do anything, I tried, but one kept the spell on me until the one with Molly apparated away. Only then did he release me. Hermione was also being hit with spells, but she was concentrating on them and didn't see what was going on.'

'Did you tell anyone that so they could tell me?'

'Yeah, we told Kingsley, but he said every time he tried to talk to you, you got angry and refused to speak again until he dropped it, then you would start drinking heavily.'

Harry could feel the tears come to his eyes, then he hugged his two friends and never realised that Kingsley, Samuel, Luke, Neville, Hannah, Molly and Arthur Weasley with the rest of the Weasley's, along with Hermione's parents were all standing at the doors watching the three friends cry onto each other's shoulders and knew, even though they might still have some tense times, the three friends will always get through anything.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

When Harry let go of Hermione and Ron, he stared at each of them, 'I wish I wasn't so stubborn and just listened to you or Kingsley. If it wasn't for this gift Molly gave me, I would still be angry with both of you.'

'We knew you weren't ready to hear anything Harry, but yes, you can be stubborn sometimes, this time though, we do understand,' Hermione took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze.

'I did try Harry, after deserting you and Hermione, I promised myself that I would always be there for you no matter what happened.'

'I know, I read that in you and you don't have to explain. Remember, I've been hit with that curse a couple of times. You can't move or do anything with that.'

'We heard those kids were after you and Kingsley, but you caught them.'

'Well I didn't catch them, I just knew they were at the cemetery and let Samuel know. So he and a couple of other aurors caught them. This might shock you though, but Molly spoke to me that day, mum, dad, Sirius, they did as well. Remus, even Mad-Eye, he told me where his body was. Molly called me daddy, told me she loved me. It was a miracle and something so magical it's hard to explain. But I sat there having a proper conversation with them. She let me know what I could do and why. She was born to help our world, she was going to be the most powerful person there ever was, but because of what happened, she wanted me to have her power and she gave it to me. I can see and hear everything, I look at someone and I can see how good they are, it's really hard to explain. Kingsley called her a gift to our world, I think he's right, but since she couldn't stay here, she wasn't going to allow her gift to go to waste. Next week, will you both come with me to talk to her?'

'You know we will Harry,' Ron gave him a small smile, 'But look at how shiny you are, what are you going to do with all those medals and awards?'

'Frame them for my office, mum, dad, Sirius and Molly would want me to.'

'Mum told us about the orphanage you started. What gave you the idea?' Ron asked.

'Kingsley to start with, he told me he's thought about adopting and then told me how many kids were orphaned because of Voldemort and his death eaters. When I thought about it, I realised that I would have preferred an orphanage than the Dursleys, even a muggle one. Our children, they should be with their own kind, not with muggles.'

'Yes, they should be and it's a wonderful idea Harry.' Hermione smiled at Harry.

'I don't mean to interrupt the golden trio, but we need photos of all of you. Do you think you could catch up later?' Kingsley asked as he slipped his arm around Harry and before anyone said anything, Harry kissed him passionately. 'What did I do to deserve that my love?'

'For putting up with my stubbornness and snapping at you all the time, you should have just petrified me and told me instead of putting up with that.'

'Well, you can be stubborn Harry, more than I realised. But I wouldn't do anything like that to you, I love you.'

Harry grinned, 'I love you too, so let's get these photos taken, as long as one gets taken of me and you together.'

'Already planned, so come on,' Kingsley, Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back inside and stood for the next hour having one photo after another taken. A lot were done of Harry, Hermione and Ron together, then their friends, Harry and Kingsley together, then heaps of group shots. Slowly people started to drift home, Hermione and Ron letting Harry know they would see him soon, then the three friends hugged before all of them left as well.

When Harry and Kingsley got inside their home, they both started to take the other's clothes off while they kissed, slowly making their way upstairs to their bedroom. By the time they shut the door behind him, they were both naked, but still kissing, then they fell onto the bed with their hands over the other's erection. They kept touching, stroking and kissing until both were ready, but Harry pushed Kingsley over onto his back, climbed on top of him, then slowly lowered himself onto Kingsley and they just stared into each other's eyes while they moved. Then Kingsley finished, Harry moved, lifted his legs and Kingsley made love to Harry and still they kept their eyes on each other.

A few days later, Harry, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, Samuel and Luke all apparated to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. Harry instantly knelt down and touched his daughter's name.

'Yes, I told you I'd be back angel,' Harry kept staring at her name, 'Yes, I spoke to Ron and Hermione, they told me what happened,' Harry kept concentrating on his daughter, 'Ron never let go of you the whole time, until he was cursed. Yes, he was brave angel and I'm glad you told me to forgive them,' Harry closed his eyes then chuckled, 'Molly told me to tell Hermione and Ron to be a bit quieter when you have sex because Ron's parents can hear you.' Harry gazed around at Hermione and Ron and they were both blushing, then Harry turned back, 'She told me to tell Samuel and Luke it's time. She said Samuel's nervous because Luke's never done it before, but Luke wants to and is ready. Angel, you really shouldn't tell me things like that about other people, even if they can't hear you. She wants me to tell Kingsley that you're plan to make me beg won't work, I'm too stubborn. I might just give in and beg anyway angel,' Harry listened to his daughter then turned and looked at Kingsley, 'She wants us to go to the orphanage, there's someone there she wants us to meet but we have to go today.'

'We'll go as soon as we've finished here.'

'Molly said you have to stop daydreaming about me because you're getting behind in your work,' Harry laughed softly, 'Do I do that to him angel?' Harry laughed again.

'Yes you do and I'm sure you know what about Harry,' Kingsley shook his head.

'Yeah, when I shagged you on your desk, then you shagged me on your chair.' Harry listened to his daughter again, 'I love you too angel and you will always be in my heart,' Harry moved a little and touched his parents name, 'I'm here,' Harry listened, 'Oh, alright, so that would be upstairs,' Harry listened, 'Under my baby cot, okay, I'll work on getting it out. Sirius, you're supposed to be peaceful up there or wherever you are, stop giving my mum heaps or I will deal with you later. Remus, control those friends of yours,' Harry listened again, 'Tell Luke that Tonks had a crush on him before she met Remus, she never knew you were gay. Alright, we'll come back another day, just remember I love all of you very much,' Harry listened, 'I promise,' Harry kissed his parents name, then Ginny's, 'Yes Ginny, you're mum's good now, I said I would. Do you want to tell Ron anything?' Harry listened, 'Ginny said you're still a git but you were a wonderful brother and she loves you. Alright Fred, he said you're a prat and wants you to give George a hand until you go back to Hogwarts, but you proved you were brave and did things that surprised him and not a lot could ever surprise Fred.'

'Ginny, Fred, I love you,' Ron said sheepishly.

'They said they know and they love you too. Yes, alright, we're going angel, daddy loves you,' Harry smiled then kissed his daughter's name before standing up, 'She really wants us to go to the orphanage.'

'Then let's go, we can't deny you're daughter when she wants something. Do you lot want to come with us?' Kingsley asked and the others nodded, so they apparated away and arrived a few seconds later outside the high gates surrounding the orphanage. Kingsley took down the wards and they all stepped through before he put them back up again.

The six of them all walked up the long drive and could see a heap of kids playing all over the place. Harry spotted someone and walked over to her.

'Hannah, are you working here?' Harry gave her a hug.

'Harry, Hermione, Ron, Minister and two aurors, um, no, I just come to help, I love kids. What are you all doing here?'

'Harry's daughter told him he had to come and meet someone.'

'Yes, Neville told me about that, it's unbelievable Harry. Well I'll let you go find Molly, she's around somewhere, probably with the babies.'

'Thanks Hannah,' Harry smiled and the group walked inside and started looking around. Harry got stared at by the older kids, 'Um, do you know where Mrs. Weasley is?' Harry asked one of the kids.

'Yeah, upstairs in the nursery, she's feeding the babies,' the boy said.

'Thanks,' Kingsley said and they all went upstairs, 'Molly.'

'Hello you lot, what brings you here?'

'I was at the cemetery and Molly told me I had to come and meet someone. But I have no idea who that is.'

Molly grinned, 'I think I know Harry, come over here,' Molly took Harry's hand and led him over to one of the cots, 'Her name is Molly Sheppard, she's adorable and reminds me so much of Molly, except she has black hair, but she also has green eyes Harry. Oh she's waking up.'

The little baby girl yawned, turned over and smiled up at Harry, 'Daddy,' she held her arms out to Harry, who picked her up and stared into her eyes.

'I can't believe this,' Harry touched the little girl's face, 'Hi.'

The girl smiled then looked at Kingsley and put her arms out to him, 'Daddy.'

Kingsley took the little girl, 'Hi there, so you were the one and you know what Molly, we agree.'

'Um, agree to what babe?'

'That little Molly here is going to be our daughter, isn't that right?'

The little girl nodded then wanted to go back to Harry who held her tight in his arms and could feel the tears in his eyes.

'I see they met Molly,' Hannah said as she stepped inside.

'Yes, we did, so Harry, is she our daughter?'

Harry smiled, then looked up at Kingsley, 'Yeah, she is,' Harry stared back at the little girl, 'You want us to be your daddy's?'

Molly nodded, then hugged Harry, 'Daddy.'

'Oh that's so sweet,' Hannah said as she wiped a tear from her eye and noticed Hermione and Molly Weasley did as well.

'So Molly, what do we need to do to make this official?' Kingsley asked.

'Well, I have to approve it, after I make sure the potential parents are acceptable, then I pass that to you who has to make the final approval. Now since I've seen you and Harry with Molly Potter, you're both approved, now you have to approve yourself.'

'But we both work, what are we going to do? One of us will have to give up work,' Harry said but kept staring into Molly's eyes.

'Can I make a suggestion before you leave your job Harry,' Molly Weasley smiled, 'Hannah would make a great nanny for Molly. I would take her on, but I've already got a full staff.'

Kingsley and Harry faced Hannah, 'Do you want the job Hannah, because you couldn't get a better recommendation than Molly Weasley?' Kingsley said.

'I would love to, because I've already fallen for this little princess.'

'Then I suggest we get the paperwork done so you can take your daughter home. You will need to buy things for her, but she has some clothes and things here. Oh and when she's upset, her little dragon toy floats up in the air.'

'She's showing her power already, so Harry, why don't you hand her to Hannah and we'll go do this paperwork.'

Everyone kept staring at Harry who just kept staring at Molly, 'Harry, we need to do the paperwork then you can hold her forever if you want.'

Harry nodded, then leaned in and kissed Molly on the forehead, then turned and hugged Kingsley.

'We're a family,' Harry said and everyone heard how choked up Harry sounded. They watched as Harry and Kingsley went with Molly, worked on the paperwork, then Hannah, Hermione, Ron, Samuel and Luke followed Kingsley, Harry and Molly home and the others knew that this little girl had already won the hearts of her two fathers and they pitied any boy that took an interest in her. First, Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror and Minister for Magic, second, Harry Potter, powerful, took down the world's worst dark wizard and will die to protect the ones he loves and you could tell he already loved Molly with everything in him, so he was already protective of his and Kingsley's daughter. They watched Harry and Kingsley as they both held Molly, even when she was asleep, they just couldn't seem to put her down so they knew this little angel was sent to these two men and she had already wrapped them around her little finger.

The End:


End file.
